Colección UlquiHime
by zape
Summary: Decimosexto oneshot. Traducción. Antes de conocerla, él no sabía que tocar servía para algo más que para ejercer la violencia. -Drabble-.
1. Primer oneshot (ashurahime)

_¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo UlquiHime traducido, esta vez de __**ashurahime**__. Os advierto que tiene un contenido bastante explícito, no apto para sensibles. Aún así espero que lo disfrutéis. Un beso!_

Las Noches era una fortaleza repleta de secretos. Los hollows solían hacer rumores sobre los extraños acontecimientos que allí sucedían. Los imponentes muros del castillo escondían tales maravillas que harían que cualquiera deseara entrar.

Una de esas anomalías era la humana Inoue Orihime. La bella humana de poderes divinos era el tema de conversación favorito de los hollows. La chica llevaba bajo el dominio de Ulquiorra desde hacía medio año, impidiendo que cualquiera la viera u oyer. Incluso algunos decían que estaba muerta.

Pero si alguno de aquellos hollows hubiera penetrado en los dominios de Ulquiorra, se habría dado inmediata cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Si hubieran escuchado los inhumanos gritos y llantos de la enorme celda, habrían sentido el opresor y furioso reiatsu del Espada sin emociones. En efecto, la mujer no estaba muerta. Seguía viva y luchando.

* * *

Llegó el amanecer otro día más en el mundo sin sol y Ulquiorra llevaba el desayuno a la mujer personalmente. Hacía tiempo que había encontrado inútil el trabajo de su sirviente y odiaba tener que explicarle sus funciones día tras día. Se produjo un suave golpe en la puerta.

Dentro de la oscura celda, Orihime se encontraba tirada en el suelo hecha una bola, mientras miraba la luna. Su resplandor era frío y violento, pero la chica lo miraba igualmente, pensando que sería la única forma de estar cerca de Ichigo.

En los últimos seis meses, Orihime se había apoyado casi totalmente en los recuerdos de su mundo y sus amigos para sobrevivir en aquel lugar. Había llegado incluso a venerar esos recuerdos, con el único objetivo de recordar quién era. Su pasado se convirtió en su presente, los recuerdos la consumían por completo. Pasaba casi todo el tiempo recordando su vida, tratando de captar hasta el más mínimo detalle. Podía llegar a abstraerse durante horas, sentada en alguna esquina de su celda.

La monotonía de aquella insustancial vida se rompía tres veces al día: durante el desayuno, la comida y la cena. Se trataba de los peores momentos porque él aparecía. Aquel monstruo de ojos verdes llegaba y sacaba a Orihime de su mundo ideal. Entonces la humillaba y destrozaba sus recuerdos de Ichigo, Tatsuki y los demás. Tan sólo para divertirse, Ulquiorra minaba la moral de Orihime hasta el olvido.

La única manera que Orihime había aprendido para sobrevivir a aquello era siendo dura y cruel. La pelirroja sólo quería tirarse a un agujero y morir allí pero, si eso no era posible, deseaba hacer sufrir a Ulquiorra Schiffer en su lugar. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para atacarlo, para hacer de su vida un infierno y, al mismo tiempo, conseguir salir ella del suyo propio.

Durante los últimos meses Orihime había descubierto una parte de ella que nunca imaginó que tuviera. Era hiriente y cruel, nada que ver con su típica actitud abierta y amistosa. Orihime tenía una actitud deprimida, histérica, suicida, llena de odio, arrepentimiento y resentimiento. La cordura de la joven se escapaba igual que la arena entre los dedos, y no veía la forma de mantenerla.

Nada más abrirse la puerta, una luz solar artificial iluminó la celda. La figura que permanecía en la puerta de mirada verdosa era la sombra más terrorífica de aquella luz, la única que Orihime había visto durante todo ese tiempo. Aún así, la chica no se giró hacia la luz, hacia ese monstruo. Esta vez decidió luchar contra él, esta vez decidió ser la ganadora de aquel juego destructor.

No destrozaría sus recuerdos. No se convertiría en su Dios.

El intimidante Cuarto Espada penetró en la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La oscuridad invadió la habitación de nuevo. Por un momento ambos permanecieron en silencio, como si el tiempo se hubiese parado.

- Tienes que comerte la cena, mujer- ordenó Ulquiorra, sin obtener respuesta a cambio- Aizen ha ordenado que te mantengas con vida. El arrancar había aprendido que no podría doblegar a Orihime de cualquier manera; tan sólo podía hacerlo sacándola de su escudo y haciéndola reaccionar de alguna manera. Al principio no resultaba complicado, pero con el paso del tiempo el aire de Hueco Mundo parecía haberle robado la vida a Orihime- Y no admitiré que desobedezcas las órdenes.

- No quiero obedecer a Aize. Quiero que se muera.

Pese a que la voz de Orihime fuera aguda, sonaba firme. Odiaba a Anisen y a su insano control sobre su vida. Lo odiaba, aunque quizá no tanto como al monstruo de ojos verdes que estaba allí. No apartó la vista de la luna.

- No digas eso de tu amo. Gracias a su piedad aún sigues viva.

Ulquiorra se dirigió hacia la joven, permitiéndola escuchar sus lentos y firmes pasos. Al final se paró a poca distancia de ella, fijando su venenosa mirada sobre la espalda de la chica, casi con burla.

- ¿Quién dice que quiera seguir viva? Preferiría morir antes que seguir aquí.

Orihime se encontró con la vacía mirada de Ulquiorra. Había pasado tanto tiempo con su captor que había conseguido imitar aquellos fríos y penetrantes ojos.

- ¿Has decidido darte por vencida? Seguramente tus amigos estén de camino para rescatarte.

Durante las semanas anteriores, Ulquiorra había tratado de reducir a Orihime diciéndole que sus amigos nunca irían a buscarla. Ahora la había destrozado diciéndole que tal vez lo hicieran. Para colmo, ella se consideró como una auténtica mierda.

- ¿Por qué vendrían a buscarme?- por décima vez aquel día, Orihime se maldijo por ser tan despreciable. Estaba claro que sus amigos no la rescatarían. Entonces se levantó del suelo y encaró a su captor- Soy una carga, nada más que una carga para ellos. Están mejor sin mí. Les hice un gran favor viniendo hasta aquí.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ulquiorra clavaba con la mirada a la mujer. Era tan débil y patética, tan fácil de romper. Ulquiorra podía ver por qué nadie la quería; la odiaba con toda su alma. Pero tuvo una extraña satisfacción al escucharlo de su boca, escucharle diciendo el poco valor que tenía. Fuera cual fuera el motivo, no podía evitar sentirlo.

- Siempre han estado detrás de mí, protegiéndome… todos ellos- no podía pronunciar los nombres de sus amigos en voz alta, nunca podría. Sentía que los ensuciaría al mencionar sus nombres. Pese a estar tan melancólica Orihime adoptó un tono engreído- Ahora que estoy aquí no puedo volver a meterme en su camino. Nos hiciste un gran favor a todos.

- ¿Es eso lo que piensas?- preguntó Ulquiorra de nuevo. Empezaba a sentir un enfermizo placer al verla tan decaída, pese a que ese humor hubiese resultado inaguantable para cualquiera- Pero, al mismo tiempo, ¿no crees que eres una vergüenza para ellos al haber sido capturada? Aunque tu ausencia sea un alivio para ellos, tu debilidad y cobardía han ensuciado ya sus nombres.

- N-no… Es-eso es… im-posible…

De pronto, Orihime sintió una penetrante derrota. ¿Estaba siendo derrotada incluso en aquel momento? ¿De verdad tenía una existencia tan miserable?

- Es cierto- la presencia de Ulquiorra se cernía sobre ella, empujándola aún más contra la esquina- Cada respiración que tomas es una vergüenza para tus amigos porque cada una es un regalo de Aizen. Lo quieras o no, cada momento que sigues viva es una traición para Ishigo Kurosaki.

Las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse.

- N-no es c-cierto…- murmuró Orihime entre el llanto, al mismo tiempo que Ulquiorra la arrinconaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces, llevó las manos a su pecho y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Esto es todo culpa tuya!

El arrancar no se movía ante los débiles empujones de la chica; ella, por el contrario, se echaba cada vez más hacia atrás

-¡Me has traído aquí! ¡Me has convertido en lo que soy ahora!- gritó Orihime, desde lo más profundo de su alma, sacando toda la rabia que tenía. Entonces levantó la mano y golpeó a Ulquiorra en la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas, pero él ni se inmutó. Orihime se encolerizó aún más y lo golpeó con su puño, pero él sólo pestañeó, sin apartar la vista de ella- ¡Eres un cabrón sin corazón! ¡Un monstruo!

Orihime siguió golpeándolo, ignorando el dolor de sus nudillos y la sangre que empezaba a correr por sus manos. Ella pegaba con rabia, pero él ni se movía.

- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!- gimió Orihime, tratando de derribar a Ulquorra con toda la fuerza y rabia que tenía- ¡Os odio a ti y a tu adorado Aizen!- la pelirroja detonó la bomba. Sabía lo poco que soportaba Ulquiorra las faltas de respeto hacia su amo. Los ojos de Ulquiorra se oscurecieron un poco. Su mirada se hizo un poco más severa- ¡No es más que un engreído y vanidoso bastardo!

Orihime se rió con burla al ver la cara cada vez más irritada de Ulquiorra, mientras su actitud engreída salía de nuevo. Cuánto adoraba a su Aizen.

- Haces todo lo que te pide como si fuera tu Dios. Él te utiliza y manipula como quiere pero tú siempre le contestas con un ridículo "gracias, Aizen". ¿Y sabes? Creo que él ni siquiera…

Ulquiorra estalló, apretando la mano lo más fuerte que pudo alrededor del cuello de Orihime, levantándola del suelo. Al cortarle la respiración observó estaba sufriendo. Su cara, envuelta en dolor mientras trataba de respirar, era increíblemente tentadora. Mientras su rostro se volvía azulado, Ulquiorra empotró a la joven contra la esquina de la celda, para que el impacto fuera más doloroso, antes de soltarla.

- No hables de Aizen de esa manera.

El tono de voz tan monótono de Ulquiorra se acentuó con el deliberado y lento acercamiento a la chica. Aún sintiendo el dolor en su cuello, Orihime miró a los ojos verdes con rebeldía, completamente ida.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿La mascotita de Aizen tiene miedo de que le pillen diciendo cositas malas?- ironizó Orihime mientras hacía temblar sus piernas, sin apartar la vista de Ulquiorra. De pronto la joven empezó a reírse de manera grotesca. En ningún momento hizo algo así durante todo aquel tiempo. Aquella imagen parecía sacada de una película de terror- No tienes de qué preocuparte, no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa aquí.

Orihime levantó la cabeza de golpe, apartando el cabello de su cara. Tras varios momentos de deliberación, se aproximó al Cuarto espada con un brillo familiar en su mirada.

- Si tu querido Aizen fuera tan fantástico como dices te habría sustituido hace ya tiempo- se encontraba a poca distancia de Ulquiorra. Acarició la mejilla del arrancar con su mano ensangrentada, de manera muy suave, mezclando el rojo con el blanco de su piel. Orihime llevó un dedo a los labios del Espada, esparciendo el carmesí como si se tratara de un pintalabios- Sólo un idiota despreciable ignoraría lo que está pasando en este castillo- Orihime se rió con burla mientras una sádica expresión se dibujaba en su rostro. Con tranquilidad apretó su cuerpo contra el del Espada- sobre todo con propio Espada.

Orihime se encontró encajada entre una dura pared y un duro cuerpo. Ulquiorra estaba mucho más furioso que antes y terriblemente firme. No tenía nada que decirle a la joven, aunque tampoco había palabras que consiguieran describir su furia. Las manos de uñas pintadas apretaron las muñecas de orihime con extrema fuerza, pero ella estaba ya acostumbrada.

Si apartar la vista de él, Orihime se puso de puntillas y le besó en los labios, como burla. Ulquiorra tenía ya bastante con aquel juego y aquella mujer sin valor. Después de soltar las muñecas, el Espada se concentró en el cuerpo de la chica. al momento la elevó del suelo y empotró contra la pared.

Mezclando la ira con la lujuria, Ulquiorra empezó a tocar con ira el cuerpo de Orihime. La creciente erección del Espada no había pasado desapercibida para la chica, así que ella, presa de un momento de lujuria, perdió el poco control que le quedaba y metió la mano por debajo del hakama de Ulquiorra. Inmediatamente tomó la erección del arrancar entre sus manos y empezó a masajearla.

Ulquiorra trató de rebelarse contra el poder de la joven, pero acabó cayendo al suelo con la chica sobre sus rodillas, mientras seguía luchando contra Orihime y su mano. Una vez que Ulquiorra estaba ya en la posición que deseaba, la chica aprovechó el masaje cada vez más fuerte que le estaba dando para tumbarlo contra el suelo, con la otra mano.

Echando a un lado la hombría de Ulquiorra con una mano, utilizó la otra para desabrocharse la chaqueta. La práctica le había enseñado cómo obtener lo que quería de su captor; los prominentes pechos que se escondían bajo la chaqueta subían y bajaban siguiendo el ritmo de Orihime.

Los ojos de Ulquiorra, llenos de la misma ira y odio que al princpio, no podían apartarse de Orihime. Pese al inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo el joven estaba insatisfecho con su posición, así que se agarró de la ropa de Orihime y tiró de ella hasta romperla.

Sorprendida por la acción, Orihime dejó por un instante de masajear el pene de Ulquiorra. Él aprovechó este momento de libertad para intercambiar la posición con ella; al momento ella estaba tendida en el suelo y él le agarraba las caderas, mientras bajaba la boca a su cuello. Finalmente empezó a lamer la piel de detrás de la oreja con vicio, mordiéndola en ocasiones.

Orihime se concentró en masajear su entrepierna mientras su otra mano dibujaba su torso. Ulquiorra, no pudiendo mantener el control, arrancó más tela del vestido de Orihime, hasta el punto de exponer sus prominentes pechos. Después de cogerlos entre las manos, empezó a apretarlos, soltarlos y volverlos a masajear, hasta que Orihime, a su pesar, no puedo evitar empezar a gemir sin control alguno.

Aún masajeando el pecho de Orihime, Ulquiorra condujo su boca hasta la piel de su cuello. Mordiendo, chupando e incluso besando, el arrancar fue poco a poco bajando hasta el pecho de Orihime y, una vez allí, se perdió en la suave piel de su escote. Después de coger los pezones con sus dedos, empezó a girarlos y tirar de ellos, haciendo que la pelirroja jadeara.

Tras apartar la cabeza de aquel valle, Ulquiorra empezó a chupar uno de los pezones de Orihime, mientras llevaba la otra mano a la entrepierna de la chica. Mientras ella centraba su atención en su pecho, la mano de él empezó a deshacer el nudo de su fajín. Sin embargo, ella se lo impedía involuntariamente cada vez que lo intentaba, así que Ulquiorra, harto de esperar, mordió el pezón con más fuerza, provocando que la sensible chica jadeara con más fuerza.

Orihime aprovechó los problemas de Ulquiorra para cambiar de posición, así que agarró firmemente la entrepierna del arrancar y, antes de que pudiera impedirlo, la chica estaba de nuevo en la misma posición que al principio.

Sin perder un segundo, la chica se sentó sobre las piernas de Ulquiorra, contra el muro. A continuación se quitó algo más de ropa y se bajó los holgados pantalones, hambrienta. Justo cuando Ulquiorra se levantaba para someter a la rebelde humana, la chica le lamió su hombría de principio a fin. A su pesar, Ulquiorra gimió con pasión. Orihime sonrió con malicia; sabía lo mucho que le gustaba.

Orihime tomó la punta de su erección entre sus labios para metérsela por completo dentro de la boca después, con calma. Jadeando, el arrancar enredó sus manos entre el pelo anaranjado de la chica, mientras marcaba el ritmo que debía de seguir Orihime.

Divertida por la desesperación de Ulquiorra, Orihime luchó contra la presión de su mano que la empujaba hacia el miembro. Quería ver lo lejos que podía llegar Ulquiorra para conseguirlo. Además, ésa era la debilidad del arrancar; sólo Orihime sabía que era muy pasional en el sexo oral.

Molesto e increíblemente disgustado con la actitud de la chica, Ulquiorra se levantó y empujó a Orihime contra la pared. Con el pene aún en su rostro y la mano entre sus cabellos, el arrancar usó la otra para abrirle la boca. A pesar de desearlo profundamente, Orihime luchó contra el impulso de Ulquiorra, así que intentó moverse aún más contra la pared. Sin embargo fue inútil, no quedaba más espacio.

Ulquiorra, aprovechando aquella posición desventajosa para ella, la empotró aún más hasta que consiguió abrirle la boca y metérsela hasta el fondo. Situaciones pasadas habían enseñado a Orihime a no rebelarse, así que decidió lamerlo con ferocidad. Ulquiorra no la dejó escapar por ningún lado, gracias a sus manos y caderas. Dejándole un mínomo espacio para que levantara la cabeza, Ulquiorra se fijó en la cara de Orihime; sus gemidos se hicieron entonces más fuertes y rápidos.

Sólo cuando Orihime estaba empezando a tener problemas para respirar, el arrancar se separó de ella, dando un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores. Nada más apartarla de él y volver a sentarse, Orihime se tragó el asqueroso líquido que emanó de él, sabiendo que era mejor que escupirlo. Los ojos esmeralda se clavaron en ella, mirándola con desprecio.

Antes de Orihime se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía, observó que se encontraba ya completamente desnuda. Ulquiorra, también desnudo, agarró a la chica de las caderas y la empujó para sí, haciendo que su entrepierna comenzara a mojarse.

Ulquiorra cerró la distancia que había entre ellos, obligando a Orihime a adaptarse a su voluntad. Los brazos de la chica se aferraron a la musculosa espalda del arrancar, pidiendo su atención. Ulquiorra levantó la cabeza de la chica y acercó sus labios a su oído. Ella podía sentir la erección de Uqluiorra creciendo por momentos.

- No pienses que podrás escaparte de mí.

Un segundo más tarde, Ulquiorra había conseguido levantarse y empotrar a orihime contra la pared. La chica tuvo que sujetarse a los hombros del arrancar para no caerse, sin dejar de jadear. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, Ulquiorra separó los muslos de Orihime y la penetró con violencia. Completamente extasiado, empezó a entrar y salir de ella con rapidez, cada vez más profundamente. Orihime cerró las piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Ulquiorra, tratando de acercarlo más a ella. Quería su polla dentro de ella desesperadamente.

Incapaz de contener los gritos de placer, Orihime los dejó escapar. Empezó a revolver su mano en el pelo de Ulquiorra mientras subía y bajaba, reflejándose a su vez en los verdes ojos de él. Cada vez sentía más su erección; se estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Era su posición favorita. Ulquiorra adoraba someter a Orihime, arrinconarla, haciéndola indefensa y, finalmente, explotar cada milésima de placer que le daba. Orihime, por su parte, adoraba ver la cara tan placentera que tenía, en contraposición con el rostro impasible de siempre. Se sentía una triunfadora cuando rompía aquella fachada; aunque se tratara de la única victoria que consiguiera en aquel lugar.

El ritmo de Ulquiorra fue haciéndose cada vez más rápido, haciendo que sus gemidos fueran cada vez más incontrolables. Mientras la miraba con fijación la pellizcó en el trasero; aquello provocó que Orihime gritara y llegara al orgasmo. Mientras los msulos de la chica se apretaban alrededor de su miembro, Uqluiorra llegó a su sengundo orgasmo, mezclando su gemido con el de Orihime.

Tras unos momentos aún unidos, Ulquiorra empujó a Orihime, tirándola al suelo prácticamente. Ella consiguió evitarlo, aunque acabó sentada contra la fría pared de la celda. Dejando su cabeza apoyada contra el muro, Orihime aprovechó los últimos instantes de su orgasmo. Sus pies estaban separados mientras que las rodillas estaban a la altura de la cabeza, así que cuando Ulquiorra recogió su ropa del suelo pudo observar la entrepierna de la chica. Después de imaginarse de nuevo lo que acababa de ocurrir, se preguntó si tendría tiempo para otra ronda.

- Ulquiorra…- dijo Orihime con un suave tono de voz, completamente distinto al que había empleado antes- ¿Qué pasaría si Aizen descubriera…?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó él a su vez, sorprendido.

- Porque no me gustaría que te sustituyeran.

El tono tan calmado de Orihime sorprendió al arrancar. ¿Acaso no lo odiaba? Porque él a ella sí. Al levantar la cabeza, Orihime notó que Ulquiorra estaba bastante confundido y sonrió débilmente.

- He perdido mucho de mí misma- Orihime agachó la cabeza- A veces pienso que sólo me quedan los recuerdos. Pero cuando tú vienes haces que me olvide de todo eso. Te odio por ello- Ulquiorra estaba cada vez más confundido. Incluso se preguntó si la mujer estaría ya loca por completo- Haces que me odie, haces que me sienta débil. Pero, al mismo tiempo, haces que te vea como un Dios porque tienes mucho control sobre mí y eres mucho mejor que yo. Cuando lo hacemos me siento útil; siento como si por una vez pudiera servir para algo… para Dios, ni más ni menos- los ojos de Ulquiorra se abrieron. ¿Qué trataba de decir aquella mujer?- Y entonces pienso "bueno, mientras sea útil para él, mi vida tiene sentido", ¿no? Y eso hace que tenga un motivo para levantarme al día siguiente- Orihime se paró, mirando a su captor a los ojos- No quiero perder eso, de verdad. Es cierto que te odio, pero también es cierto que eres lo único que tengo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y Ulquiorra trataba de guardar la compostura, a pesar de su sorpresa. Sin embargo, no pudo ocultar su nueva y creciente erección. ¿Había maltratado tanto a aquella mujer que lo consideraba como un Dios? Ulquiorra se había superado.

- No creas que Aizen vaya a preocuparse por alguien tan insignificante como tú.

Con aquellas crudas y frías palabras, ulquiorra sen tumbó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, esperando. Orihime, desesperada por llamar su atención, se acercó a él de rodillas y empezó a lamer su erección, sabiendo de antemano que había perdido de nuevo. El Espada acercó la boca de la mujer aún más; no quería perder aquella oportunidad.

Pasado un rato, las paredes dominadas por Ulquiorra estaban de nuevo cubiertas de gemidos de placer. Y Orihime cenó realmente tarde aquella noche.

* * *

Las Noches era una fortaleza repleta de secretos. Sucedían tantas cosas extrañas en aquel castillo que los hollows no podían dejar de cotillear.

Uno de los rumores más debatidos fue por qué Ulquiorra Schiffer, el Cuarto Espada del ejército de Aizen, se negó a abandonar Las Noches incluso después de finalizada la guerra, haber fallecido su jefe y haberse perdido la Hogyoku.

Otro rumor giraba en torno a un suceso que tuvo lugar hacía ya cinco meses, unos días después de que Aizen fuera derrotado, cuando un grupo de humanos y shinigamis invadieron Hueco Mundo. Analizaron cada rincón del paisaje con detenimiento, olvidándose de la imponente estructura de Las Noches dibujada en el horizonte. Finalmente regresaron de donde vinieron, después de varios días de búsqueda en vano.

Con el paso del tiempo las visitas de los shinigamis y humanos al Hueco Mundo fueron cada vez menos frecuentes y cortas. Ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera el shinigami de pelo naranja, volvieron a aparecer por aquel paisaje desértico.

Tampoco volvió a saberse nada de Ulquiorra. No obstante, una década después de la caída de Aizen, una nueva presencia pudo sentirse en el castillo. No se trataba de ningún hollow, pero tampoco era un shinigami. Si cupiera la posibilidad, podría asegurarse que se trataba de un nuevo arrancar, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida para adivinarlo.

Aquellos dos seres permanecieron juntos durante siglos, hasta el fin de los días.

_¡Hola! Qué tal? Os ha gustado? Bueno, he de confesar que al princpio no creía que fuera tan lemon XD. Pero conforme fui leyendo no pude dejar de traducirlo! El final tampoco me quedó muy claro porque al principio pensaba que habían tenido un hijo, pero creo que es que orihime se ha convertido en arrancar._

_Espero que os haya gustado y espero volver pronto con otro UlquiHime traducido. Viva UlquiHime!!! (a falta de Ishida, qué mejor que Ulquiorra XD)_


	2. Segundo oneshot (thinking of england)

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo UlquiHime, esta vez de la mano de __**thinking of england**__. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Un beso!_

**Segundo oneshot: Sensaciones**

Los escalofríos rodaban por la columna de Orihime.

Esa su primera vez juntos desde que Grimmjow se la llevara.

Su melancólica expresión permanecía; sus ojos calculadores y vidriosos estaban vacíos.

Cada una de sus condescendientes palabras

Le llegaban al alma.

-

Los dedos de Ulquiorra acariciaban sus senos en su contra, con burla.

Jugaba con su liso y brillante melena mientras le susurraba duros comentarios al oído.

Mientras el caliente aliento cubría su piel, Orihime gemía con satisfacción ante el familiar calor que crecía en su interior.

Al tiempo que sus movimientos se hacían más rudos y rápidos,

Ella sucumbía a sus deseos salvajemente.

-

La dominación era el éxtasis de Ulquiorra y el trauma de Orihime.

Su ropa desapareció en una nube de besos y mordiscos.

Al empujar a la mujer desnuda contra sus rodillas, el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció por un momento en el Cuarto.

La perfección de aquella relación no se debía a la sumisión de su increíble cuerpo,

Sino al obvio placer que sentía en la retorcida intimidad.

-

Orihime empezó a sentir arcadas después de tener que abrir la boca a la fuerza.

Sus caderas la empotraban contra la pared y lo introducían a lo largo de su garganta.

Empezó a apretar los labios alrededor, completamente rendida y cometida al implacable control de Ulquiorra.

Cada vez que sus caderas la empujaban contra el muro,

Se oía el ruido seco de su cráneo golpeando a la pared.

-

Sólo Ulquiorra podía sentir placer así durante tanto tiempo.

Orihime sintió un escalofrío cuando la separó de él y la llevó al otro lado de la habitación.

Después de tumbarla, el Espada empezó a invadir su cuerpo con un ataque de bastos besos y dolorosos y placenteros movimientos en las zonas más íntimas.

Después de morderla en el cuello, la sangre empezó a salir,

Aunque sólo tuvo que chuparla para que desapareciera, mientras la penetraba.

-

El trono de Aizen estaba frío en comparación con el trasero de Orihime.

El polvo que le estaba echando su pálido captor le estaba haciendo gemir, jadear y retorcerse de placer.

Las uñas de Ulquiorra se mezclaron con su sangre al arañar la piel de su espalda, tan profundamente como los rápidos y desinhibidos empujones.

Arqueando la espalda y doblando las piernas,

Todo su cuerpo se sacudía debido al insaciable placer.

-

"¡Oh, Ulquiorra!"

El grito orgásmico de Orihime se expandió por la enorme habitación.

Entonces se dejó caer en el sofá sintiendo aún el éxtasis, mientras sus enormes pechos subían y bajaban al compás de su respiración.

El caliente y blanquecino líquido se esparció por toda la mujer,

Así como sobre el sofá donde reposaba.

-

Ulquiorra se puso el uniforme.

Estaba ligeramente divertido por ver a Orihime tumbada de aquella manera.

Entonces se inclinó hasta rozar la sudorosa frente de la chica con sus oscuros labios, susurrándole impasiblemente,

"Mujer, cuando acabemos con todos los humanos,

Tú no estarás entre ellos".

_Bueno, tengo que confesar que me ha encantado! Es corto, pero lo recoge todo, todo!! A ver qué tal está el segundo. Un beso y espero vuestras opiniones!_

_He decidido agrupar todos los oneshot que traduzca, así que empezaré a contestar vuestros reviews desde aquí. Un beso!_

_**fer-yih**__: hola! Muchas gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo! Como habrás visto he decidido juntar los fics, así que te contesto a los dos reviews aquí XD. Espero que sigas disfrutando las historias que quedan. Un beso!_


	3. Tercer oneshot (GeoFount)

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo oneshot, esta vez de la mano de **GeoFount**. Disfrutadlo!_

**La carga que soportamos**

Hueco Mundo es un lugar tan inmenso que resulta imposible compararlo con Japón. Orihime nunca había visto un lugar tan desierto como aquél, tan grande que resulta difícil creer que exista.

Y, pese a su densidad, para Orihime no es un lugar desierto en absoluto-

-

Orihime había querido ser muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Había querido ser profesora y astronauta. Había querido cocinar sus maravillosas recetas y comprarse ropa bonita. Había querido tener su propio jardín y viajar por todo el mundo. Había querido la luna, las estrellas y aprovechar el brillante futuro que se le presentaba.

Nunca había dejado de lado ninguno de dichos planes, puesto que se trataba de su vida y su futuro.

Hasta que Ulquiorra apareció en su vida, cambiando su vida por completo. El futuro ya no importaba, tan sólo el presente, el ahora. Sólo importaba la supervivencia de las personas más importantes para ella.

La burbuja de cristal en la que vivía Orihime se hizo añicos, pudiendo únicamente recuperar algunos de sus fragmentos.

-

Había pocas cosas que la molestaran en aquel lugar, principalmente porque la mayor parte del día se encontraba sola en su habitación, mirando por la ventana que mostraba el desierto. Los sirvientes que entraban y salían no le dirigían la palabra, haciendo que la chica se preguntara si era porque no podían hablar o porque no se les había ordenado tal cosa. La única persona que entraba allí además de ellos era Ulquiorra. No obstante, apenas hablaba y sus visitas eran más bien cortas. Tal vez Ulquiorra fuera así por cumplir las mismas órdenes que los sirvientes.

Se había preguntado durante bastante tiempo por qué Aizen le había designado a él como su vigilante, carcelero, guardaespaldas o como se llamara, hasta que comprendió que lo eligió por el propio carácter del Espada; se trataba de alguien sin emociones que, por lo tanto, no podía sentir aprecio ni desprecio por nadie. Para Ulquiorra, Orihime no era más que alguien a quien tenía que vigilar.

Había días en los que tardaba en visitarla, haciendo que la chica se pusiera más nerviosa y claustrofóbica. Solía pasar el tiempo escribiendo o golpeando las paredes, deseando que hubiera más presos que la contestaran. También se entretenía apilando los platos y tirándolos después para, finalmente, volverlos a apilar. A veces dejaba volar su imaginación y creaba historias fantásticas. Entonces se daba cuenta de que necesitaba el ruido, necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba acabar con aquel silencio sepulcral que acababa con ella.

-

- Pareces más nerviosa de lo normal.

Orihime se sobresaltó ante la afirmación, mientras enroscaba la tela de su vestido alrededor de sus dedos y deslizaba sus pies por el suelo, mirando a la nada. Pese a tratarse de una de las infrecuentes visitas de Ulquiorra, Orihime se había acostumbrado tanto a su silencio que incluso había olvidado su presencia.

- Lo siento- murmuró, aunque sin saber realmente por qué se disculpaba.

Ulquiorra giró su cabeza hacia la esquina, como un perro que hubiera encontrado algo de interés.

- ¿Acaso te supera llevar tanto tiempo sola?

- No- mintió ella, al no encontrar ninguna razón para decirle la verdad.

Él la observó durante un tiempo, como si la juzgara, haciendo que ella no pudiera sino tragar saliva y girarle la cabeza. Le molestaba que la mirara así. Es como si pudiera ver dentro de ella, a través de sus huesos, hasta llegar a lo más profundo de su corazón, donde estaban escondidos sus mayores secretos.

- Tal vez quieras dar un paseo- sugirió- Tal vez lleves demasiado tiempo encerrada aquí.

Orihime negó con la cabeza, subió las rodillas hasta su pecho y las rodeó con sus brazos.

- No, gracias- contestó con tranquilidad.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que caminar por aquel desierto que Ulquiorra llamaba "hogar".

-

Por otro lado se encontraba Aizen, a quien Orihime veía tanto como Ulquiorra hablaba; es decir, casi nunca. A veces le ordenaba hacer cosas, típicas labores de subordinado. Otras, tan sólo se limitaba a hablarle sobre los grandes planes que tenía en mente y la gran labor que estaba haciendo al tratar de acabar con la Sociedad de Almas. También le explicaba por qué tenía que ayudarlo.

Orihime apenas le escuchaba, aunque tampoco creía que a Aizen le importara que lo hiciera. Tan sólo quería su poder, no su aceptación, así que no importaba si estaba de acuerdo con él o no lo estaba. Tan sólo importaba que cumpliera lo que se le mandaba.

Orihime únicamente prestaba atención a Aizen cuando éste le preguntaba si se sentía a gusto allí; algo que le molestaba porque ella sabía que estaba secuestrada, conocía las intenciones de Aizen y sabía que, realmente, le daba igual cómo se sintiera la chica.

Aizen no era el típico "malo" de las películas y las series. No alardeaba de su maldad ni trataba a los demás como si fueran basura, incluyendo a sus propios subordinados. Aizen actuaba como si realmente tuviera corazón pero nadie entendiera el enorme bien que hacía por el mundo.

Orihime sólo asentía a sus palabras para que él cambiara de tema.

-

- ¿Cómo era todo esto antes de la llegada de Aizen?

Era otro día, otra visita y, a pesar de que Orihime no estuviera realmente interesada en el tema, sentía curiosidad. Ulquiorra la miró con atención.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de demostrar que no tenía intenciones ocultas.

- Sólo me lo preguntaba- contestó- Si Aizen llegó aquí hace poco significa que ya había un mundo antes de su llegada. Y que tú ya vivías aquí.

- Es cierto- dijo él- Hubo un tiempo en el que Aizen no estuvo aquí.

- ¿Y cómo era?

Ella hubiese jurado ver una sonrisa dibujársele en los labios, como si se divirtiera, lo que le sorprendió por completo.

- Antes de llegar Aizen, en este mundo sólo había desorden y caos- dijo él- Además, los hollows podían viajar de aquí al mundo de los humanos con total libertad. No había reglas, control ni nadie al mando que frenara la situación. Era un mundo en el que los fuertes sobrevivían arrebatándoselo todo a los débiles. Así era Hueco Mundo.

Orihime tembló.

- Suena horrible.

- ¿En serio?

Hubo algo en sus palabras que la hizo girarse hacia él. Lo miró fijamente, manteniendo la respiración.

- ¿Crees que eres libre en tu mundo?

La chica frunció las cejas.

- Por supuesto. En mi mundo, cada uno es libre de hacer sus propias elecciones.

- ¿Decidiste estudiar por ti misma?

- Sí, bueno… Hay una ley que nos obliga a ir al colegio, pero…

- Si hay una ley entonces no lo has elegido libremente. No hay opción en ese caso. ¿Eres libre de coger dinero cuando lo necesites?

- Claro que no; tienes que trabajar para…

- Entonces tampoco eres libre aquí- dijo Ulquiorra- Si tienes que trabajar para conseguir algo, en lugar de tomarlo directamente, no eres libre. Las leyes existen para prohibir algunas acciones así que, en ese sentido, acaban con la libertad.

- Las leyes existen para dar seguridad- contestó Orihime, agrandando los ojos- Si no existieran, cada uno haría lo que le conviniera sin pensar en los demás. Si als leyes no existieran habría una anarquía.

- Exacto- añadió Ulquiorra- Y es precisamente en la anarquía donde somos completamente libres.

-

Pensaba en sus amigos muy a menudo. Se preguntaba lo que hacían, si se acordaban de ella, si pensaban en lo que le habría ocurrido… También pensaba que se estarían preparando para la batalla, así que deseaba que estuvieran bien. Pero no rezaba por ellos; había dejado de hacerlo desde la muerte de su hermano.

Las palabras no eran más que palabras. No salvaban a nadie. Pero, en la soledad de la habitación, tan sólo disfrutaba de sus palabras.

Fuera no había más que desierto. Al mirarlo, se preguntaba si ella también habría desaparecido en aquel paisaje.

-

- ¿Echas de menos tu mundo?

Le gustaba preguntarle cosas que le pillaran de sorpresa. Le gustaba observas los casi imperceptibles cambios que sufría su cuerpo, el movimiento de sus labios, el brillo en sus ojos. Era como descubrir nuevos fósiles enterrados en las profundidades de la tierra.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Curiosidad.

La miró fijamente.

- Eso es irrelevante- contestó- No vuelvas a preguntar cosas de ese tipo.

Orihime no se molestó por la respuesta. Al contrario, prefería discutir antes que volver al silencio.

- Entonces, ¿no quieres responder?

- No tengo ninguna razón para contestar preguntas cuando no he recibido ninguna orden al respecto.

- ¿Y qué órdenes has recibido?

Al girar los ojos, la chica comprobó que estaba furioso. Ella reaccionó con lentitud, no pudiendo escaparse de la mano que cerraba su cuello. Él no apretaba tan fuerte como para matarla o cortarle la respiración, pero sí lo suficiente para inmovilizarla, presionándole el esófago. Por primera vez desde que llegase a Hueco Mundo, Orihime sintió verdadero miedo.

Después de verla luchando por respirar durante unos segundos, con su profunda mirada esmeralda, la soltó. Al caer, ella empezó a toser. Él se marchó sin decir palabra.

-

Orihime iba poco a poco dándose cuenta de que Ulquiorra no era el leal subordinado que aparentaba ser. Había contestado a todas sus preguntas sin haber recibido órdenes de Aizen de hacerlo; su precipitada furia lo había demostrado. En realidad, era tan rebelde como Grimmjow, sólo que más listo que él.

Grimmjow sólo hacía olas en el gran lago que era Hueco Mundo. Le encantaba desobedecer las órdenes pero, al final, sólo conseguía que le castigaran.

En cambio, Ulquiorra era más sibilino. Su rebelión consistía en hacer pequeñas ondas, tan pequeñas que apenas podían verse ni considerarse como peligrosas. Sus actos desafiantes eran tan imperceptibles que no se reconocían así.

Ulquiorra era, en definitiva, un rebelde sigiloso, aunque no lo reconociera.

-

- ¿Echas de menos tu mundo?

Esta vez fue Ulquiorra quien formuló la pregunta. Ella se sorprendió. Llevaban sin hablarse una semana y, durante este tiempo, ella lo había ignorado adrede.

Se giró hacia la ventana con el único propósito de no mirarlo. Nunca le había preguntado algo así; cada vez que se dirigía a ella, era para obligarla a hacer algo o hacer alguna observación, como que estaba más nerviosa. Pero nunca le había preguntado algo sin antes haberle hecho ella, a su vez, alguna pregunta.

- Sí- contestó, sin dudar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Echo de menos a mis amigos- añadió ella sinceramente, pues ya no tenía motivos para mentir- Echo de menos ir al instituto. Echo de menos… todo.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada. Tan sólo gruñó, como si hubiese obtenido la respuesta que deseaba pero estuviera insatisfecho con ella.

Esperó a que Orihime añadiera algo más, pero la chica no dijo nada. Finalmente se marchó, sin pronunciar más palabras.

-

- He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste.

Orihime no era una persona que guardase rencor a los demás. Perdonaba con facilidad, lo que también le afectaba a él. Realmente había estado pensando en lo que hablaron y estaba decidida a mostrarle su punto de vista. Además, hablar con él le recordaba que no estaba sola en aquel lugar.

- ¿Lo que dije?

Al parecer, lo había olvidado.

- Sobre la anarquía.

- Ah. ¿Y qué conclusiones has sacado?

Parecía interesado en lo que le estaba contando. O tal vez sólo se estuviera riendo de ella. Fuera lo que fuese, Orihime decidió continuar.

- No creo que sea cierto.

- ¿El qué?

- Que sólo puedas ser libre en la anarquía.

- ¿Entonces qué piensas, mujer?

Él nunca la llamaba por su nombre, algo que, incomprensiblemente, no le molestaba.

- Pienso que todo gira en torno al instinto básico de supervivencia del hombre- explicó- El hombre es racional, pero cuando su vida está en peligro se mueve por los mismos instintos que los animales; por lo tanto, hace lo necesario para sobrevivir, aunque no siempre sea lo correcto. Creo que la única forma de ser libre consiste en evitar que esos instintos afloren.

- ¿Y cómo conseguirías hacer eso?

- Con provisiones. Si los instintos humanos chocasen entre sí, sólo sería posible vivir en un mundo en el que no hubiese necesidad de quitarle nada a los demás, en el que todo el mundo pudiera ser feliz por tener todo cuanto necesitasen. Por eso creo que sólo se puede ser libre teniendo provisiones de todas esas cosas.

- Partiendo de eso, ¿crees que vives en un mundo libre?

- Por supuesto que no- contestó ella- En mi mundo siempre ha habido crímenes. También hay quienes mueren de hambre o de sed o gente que muere asesinada por defender sus creencias. Creo que el mundo no tiene nada suficiente para nadie.

- ¿Planeas salvarlos, entonces?- le pregunta.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

- Sólo un Dios podría hacer algo así.

-

La habitación empezaba a parecérsele a la suya propia en la Tierra. En realidad, su casa estaba tan vacía como aquel lugar. No obstante, allí estaba Ulquiorra, cuyas vivitas eran cada vez más frecuentes. Ella no tenía la más mínima intención de preguntarle el motivo, aunque tal vez debiera recordar que no tenía órdenes al respecto.

- Creo que la gente puede ser libre incluso habiendo gobiernos- comentó ella- Para eso está la democracia, ¿no?

- Y aún así hay corrupción. Los humanos se matan entre sí día tras día, se traicionan simplemente por dinero. Destruyen el mundo, utilizan todos sus recursos y acusan a otras personas en lugar de aceptar las responsabilidades de sus actos. ¿Por qué no dejas toda esa palabrería y lo llamas por su nombre?

- ¿Y de qué nombre se trata?

- Canibalismo. Los humanos se comen entre ellos para seguir adelante. Puedes cubrirlo con las palabras que desees, pero en el fondo se trata de eso.

- Entonces, ¿eso significa que tu sociedad es mejor que la mía?

- No- contestó Ulquiorra- Son iguales; la única diferencia es que nosotros no tratamos de ocultarlo.

-

Su mundo se reducía poco a poco, hasta abarcar únicamente su habitación. El resto se había ido alejando, dejándola atrás. Pese a ser muy pequeño, aquel mundo únicamente le pertenecía a ella, así que era lo único que le importaba.

La única visita que recibía era Ulquiorra quien, pese a ser tan frío y callado como una tumba al principio, en aquel momento se había convertido en su última esperanza. No podía negar que su visión del mundo le intrigaba, tal vez por ser completamente distinta a la suya.

Y, puesto que ya había perdido su futuro, Orihime sólo podía centrarse en su presente.

-

- ¿Eres consciente de que vives en una dictadura?

- Qué concepto tan original- contestó él, mientras ella denotaba cierto sarcasmo- ¿Lo prefieres antes que "esclavitud"?

-

Los días se escurrían delante de ella, como la arena al darle la vuelta al reloj. Aquel día, para variar, no había pasado absolutamente nada. Orihime se sentó en el sofá y miró a la nada, habiendo perdido toda esperanza de que alguien llamara a su puerta. Llevaba allí semanas, pero Aizen prácticamente nunca le había hecho llamar. No era lo que se esperaba. Aizen quería que estuviera allí, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no usaba sus poderes? ¿Por qué sólo la mantenía encerrada en aquella fría aunque cómoda habitación?

Al final se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola, aunque no le importaba que alguien la estuviera escuchando ni tampoco esperaba ninguna respuesta.

- De hecho, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

- Porque trataste de cargar con demasiadas cosas.

Ella pestañeó de la sorpresa, mientras Ulquiorra la miraba. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos más hasta que pudiese responder.

- ¿Qué?

- Trataste de cargar con demasiadas cosas- repitió- y, al hacerlo, acabaste perdiéndolo todo.

Sus labios se tensaron, confundidos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Suspiró sin abrir la boca, al tiempo que un sonido de irritación salía de su garganta.

- Todo el mundo puede llevar encima una determinada carga- explicó- pero si esa carga se hace muy pesada, resulta imposible seguir con ella, así que se destruye.

- Pero yo no estoy cargando con nada. Lo dejé todo al venir aquí.

- Cargas con tus amigos.

- No me quedaría absolutamente nada si los dejase ir.

Ulquiorra resopló.

- Entonces no lo has abandonado todo, ¿no es cierto?

-

Quería ser una luchadora. Quería ser también una sanadora. Quería proteger a todo el mundo luchando por ellos y curándolos. Quería ser ambas a la vez, no sólo una. Quería ser una ventaja antes que un lastre.

Sin embargo, Orihime no había aprendido la lección más importante: las personas únicamente podían ser una de las dos. No podían curar y luchar a la vez, puesto que la lucha no sanaba, sino que creaba destrucción.

Tal vez Ulquiorra estuviera en lo cierto. Tal vez hubiera soportado una carga demasiado grande. Tal vez por eso su mundo hubiera acabado destruido. Tal vez hubiera tratado de llevar tanto peso encima que todo habría quedado fuera de su alcance, finalmente.

-

- ¿Cuál es tu carga?

- Ninguna- contestó Ulquiorra- No soporto ninguna carga.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no soportar carga alguna permite que todo esté a tu alcance.

-

Cuando Orihime observaba la hougyoku sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Aizen había cometido un error imperdonable al haberla mostrado su arma más poderosa.

Todo cuanto conservaba eran su vida y sus amigos; los únicos fragmentos que había guardado en su mano. Por lo tanto, si tenía que sacrificar alguno de ellos, sabía perfectamente hacia qué lado inclinar la balanza.

Ulquiorra creía que el peor enemigo no era aquél que venía del exterior, sino que se encontraba en el interior.

Rechazaría la existencia de la hougyoku.

-

- Lo siento por ti.

- ¿Lo sientes por mí?

- Sí.

- Qué interesante- comentó- Yo también lo siento por ti.

-

Era una imbécil; en el fondo, se sentía agradecida.

-

Había días en los que Orihime se permitía olvidar su misión, considerando el futuro como un vacío que no existía. Aquello le hacía sentirse como si estuviera en una isla desierta, en medio de la arena de la playa, en un lugar al que nadie más pudiera acceder.

- ¿Sabes? Puedo preparar algo de té.

- ¿En serio?

- Hago un té buenísimo. Muy, muy bueno.

- ¿Estás insinuando que te suplique que prepares el té?

Ella no contestó. Simplemente lo miró expectante.

Él gruñó, pero lo hizo igualmente.

-

- ¿Está bueno?- el arrancar que tenía justo en frente permaneció en silencio- Si está malo puedes decírmelo.

- Está malo.

- ¡Noooo!

-

Le habían obligado a cambiar sus ropas por unas propias de los arrancar. Aizen dijo que así se convertiría en uno de ellos. Orihime no le creyó ni una palabra; tan sólo intentaba cambiar su apariencia para cambiar su interior. Y ella era completamente consciente.

Pero ahí estaba Ulquiorra, su silencioso apoyo que, pese a nunca haber deseado serlo, acabó haciéndolo.

- Para- ordenó él con su aburrido tono de voz, mientras la chica se estiraba el vestido- Si sigues tirando así acabarás rompiéndolo.

- Es que es muy ajustado.

- Es como tiene que ser.

- Me hace parecer gorda.

- Te queda perfecto.

- Estoy horrible.

- Estás bien.

Aquellas palabras lograron pararla, mientras se giraba hacia él. Ulquiorra se había vuelto bastante tranquilo y, en aquel momento, tenía una expresión de sorpresa contenida. Orihime dudó que alguien más lo hubiera notado.

Orihime le sonrió. Él no le devolvió el gesto, sino que se encaminó hacia la puerta como un robot y salió de allí rápidamente.

Orihime siguió sonriendo.

-

Cuando sus amigos llegaron, los planes de Orihime se echaron a perder. Se dio cuenta entonces de que no podía morir, porque aquello hubiera significado que fueron allí para nada. Hubiera significado que todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

De repente, Orihime regresó a la realidad. No sólo por ella misma, sino por mucha gente más. Orihime no tuvo más remedio que volver al mundo real.

Ulquiorra empezó a hablar y visitarla cada vez menos. Se distanció de ella. Ninguno de los dos pudo seguir fingiendo que no había guerra ni mundo detrás de esa puerta.

Orihime sintió un gran alivio.

-

Ulquiorra siempre decía la verdad, así que el día en el que le dijo cómo y por qué sus amigos habían llegado a Hueco Mundo no fue ninguna excepción.

Al abofetearlo, sintió una ráfaga de miedo invadirla. Sabía que acabaría con ella.

Pero, para su suerte, no se la devolvió. Tan sólo la miró fija y profundamente, como si le hubiera traicionado. Entonces, se marchó.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Orihime lloró desde que llegase a Hueco Mundo.

-

- ¿Fuiste tú quien atacó a Kurosaki, no es cierto?

- Sí- contestó Ulquiorra con sinceridad, a pesar del dolor que provocase. La miró fijamente- ¿Me odias por ello?

Orihime se echó a llorar con rabia, con locura, sin saber ni entender el porqué. Aún así, lo perdonó.

- No- contestó- Pero desearía hacerlo.

-

Pertenecían a mundos completamente distintos.

Orihime lo sabía y lo entendía. Ella no pertenecía a su mundo ni él al suyo. Él se había convertido en hollow por algo.

Sin embargo, ella no pudo dejar de fantasear. Fantasear con que la realidad nunca los afectara, sino que únicamente existieran él, ella, aquella habitación y las conversaciones que mantenían allí.

Fantaseaba con que las cosas fueran completamente diferentes.

-

- Gracias- le dijo ella en medio de la oscura habitación antes de que el infierno cayera sobre ellos, antes de volver a la cruda realidad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por…

No podía decirle "por ser mi amigo". Él lo negaría. De hecho, si había negado haberse convertido en un rebelde, también negaría ser su amigo. Podía decirle "por salvarme la vida", pero no quería reconocérselo.

Le sonrió en su lugar, con una sonrisa grande y brillante, mientras se sentaba a su lado. La miró pero Orihime no se explicó. Y él tampoco le preguntó el porqué.

Las palabras no eran necesarias.

-

Aquella noche él se encontraba allí mientras dormía. La ventana delimitaba su sombra débilmente, así que ella consiguió reconocerlo por el cuerno. Tal vez no le hubiera sorprendido su presencia, pero se sobresaltó de todas formas.

- Gracias- le escuchó decirla.

Quería preguntarle el porqué, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Lo haría por la mañana.

Entonces acarició su mejilla tan sólo una vez, con dulzura, antes de desaparecer de nuevo en la oscuridad.

-

Sin embargo, ella no consiguió preguntarle el porqué; sus amigos llegaron a la mañana siguiente, cambiándolo todo.

-

Ella apoyaba a sus amigos porque sus amigos la apoyaban a ella. Tal vez fuera difícil soportar una carga, pero si había mucha gente entre la que pudiera repartirse se aligeraba. Así se soportaban las cargas mutuamente.

Ulquiorra la miraba fijamente, cerca del trono de Aizen. Ella le devolvió la mirada y, cuando se le acercó, se mantuvo perfectamente impasible.

Eran enemigos.

Él y ella lo sabían, pero no podían evitarlo.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó.

- No. Llevo a mis amigos en mi corazón.

- Aún cargas con ellos.

- Sí.

- Ya veo.

Se acercó hacia ella y, cuando le dio la espalda, supo lo que iba a hacer. Entonces ella le agarró del brazo.

- No luchas con él- le pidió- No lo hagas, por favor.

La miró pero no intentó zafarse de su agarre.

- ¿Temes por su vida?

- No- contestó- No quiero que ninguno de los dos salgáis heridos. Por favor. No tienes por qué hacerlo; dijiste que te gustaba más tu mundo antes de que Aizen llegara, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué no luchas junto a nosotros?

La estudió por un momento. Ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo; parecía que estuviera atravesando su alma hasta llegar a su corazón, donde guardaba todos sus secretos.

- No puedes cargar conmigo, Orihime.

Su nombre. La había llamado por su nombre. Sus rodillas temblaron por un segundo.

Sabía que no podía cargar con él. Lo sabía. De hacerlo, todo su mundo se rompería.

Pero no podía evitar querer intentarlo.

- Si no puedo cargar contigo- continuó, desesperada- carga tú conmigo.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

Él no contestó, tan sólo miró el vasto desierto de Hueco Mundo.

- ¡¿Por qué no?!

Bajó su mirada hacia ella.

- Porque entonces mi mundo se destruiría- contestó- Eres demasiado brillante para un mundo como el mío, un mundo repleto de oscuridad. No puedo permitir que el sol brille allí. Ni tampoco puedo oscurecer el tuyo.

Abrió la boca, dispuesta a contestarlo pero, de pronto, su mano acarició su cara igual que aquella noche, impidiendo que las palabras salieran. La besó con ternura, como si se tratase de una preciosa flor que no pudiera tener, sólo ver. La gentileza de sus actos la hizo llorar una vez más.

- Gracias- dijo él- Si hubiera sido posible habría dejado que cargaras conmigo.

De pronto, en un segundo, desapareció.

-

Nadie pudo comprender por qué no dejaba de llorar aquel día. Ella no lo explicó, así que la gente creyó que se debía al estrés de su encarcelamiento.

Orihime nunca lo explicó porque las palabras eran inútiles. No lo entenderían.

Tal vez él hubiera cargado con ella a su manera y, al hacerlo, supo que su mundo llegaría a su fin. Tal vez le hubiera atravesado el corazón cuando ella no miraba, cambiándolo de sentido para siempre.

Finalmente había conseguido tener su mundo intacto. Tenía de nuevo un futuro gracias a él. Y aquel regalo que le había dado era insustituible.

Bueno, tal vez sí hubiera hecho algo que lo sustituyera.

Pero también se lo agradeció.

**Fin**

_¡Hola de nuevo! qué tal, qué os ha parecido? un poco triste, no? La verdad es que lo tenía aparcado desde hacía tiempo, pero ya era hora de subirlo! En fin, espero que os haya gustado (sobre todo el final... qué bonito!! aunque un poco triste, eso sí) y espero encontrar pronto nuevos oneshots, además de algún fic largo (que ya toca y que creo que he encontrado XD). Un beso!_

_**usiu**: hola! muchas gracias por los ánimos, espero que este fic también te haya gustado, aunque sea un poco distinto a los anteriores. Un beso!_

_***Omoshiroi***: hola! bueno, la verdad es que el primer one-shot a mí también me ha gustado mucho. Será por el carácter de Orihime, que nunca ha sido así (excepto en el último capítulo del manga publicado, donde se le va un poco la cabeza XD). Espero que este fic también te haya gustado, aunque no tenga "escenitas" XD. un beso!_

_**ulquiihime2110**: hola! bueno, ya vi que me dejaste un review para esta historia, pero como la he borrado para meterla como un capítulo más de la colección te lo contesto de nuevo XD. La verdad es que es bastante triste, sobre todo el sacrificio que hace Ulquiorra (qué ganas tengo de que Tite Kubo nos explique su pasado!!!). El pobre parece haberlo pasado tan mal... y Orihime parece entenderlo... en fin, a ver qué pasa. Un beso!_


	4. Cuarto oneshot (GeoFount)

_¡Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo oneshot, también de __**GeoFount**__. Os advierto que es muy triste, pero también uno de mis favoritos (por no decir el que más XD). Espero que os guste!_

**Cuarto oneshot: A través del desierto infinito**

Hueco Mundo es un lugar seco y estéril. Es gris, monótono y aburrido. Es el lugar que Ulquiorra llama hogar.

Ni sabe ni le interesa especialmente la razón por la que lo eligieron como su guardaespaldas. Él sólo cumple órdenes. Sin embargo, ella le interesa levemente, aunque nunca lo admitiría a viva voz. Pese a que Aizen sólo esté interesado en sus poderes, él lo está por su personalidad.

La ve una o dos veces al día. Las visitas no suelen durar mucho, lo suficiente como para cumplir las órdenes.

Se trata de la única persona con la que Orihime mantiene contacto. Según pasan los días y las semanas, la chica va perdiendo la vergüenza poco a poco, convirtiéndose en la fuerte mujer que captó su atención en un primer momento. Sabe que está desesperada por tener algún tipo de contacto, por saber cualquier cosa que le despeje sus dudas acerca de cuándo, dónde y cómo. Pero él no es el candidato indicado para hacerlo.

Mantiene conversaciones con él o, al menos, lo intenta. Sus respuestas son cortas y concisas. Orihime lo intenta repetidas veces hasta que, después de muchas derrotas, se da por vencida.

Cuando está sola habla para sí. Se habla sobre el día a día y lo que está sucediendo tanto dentro de ella como a su alrededor. A veces desea ser más fuerte. Otras llora y gimotea.

Ulquiorra no lo hace intencionadamente, pero la escucha de toas formas. En realidad únicamente le preocupa que pueda hacer algo tan estúpido como escaparse, pero sigue sintiendo curiosidad, así que le rpegunta.

- ¿Con quién hablas cuando estás sola?

Es la primera vez que le pregunta por algo que no guarda ninguna relación con Aizen o sus amigos. El tenedor de Orihime se congela camino a su boca.

- ¿Có… cómo sabes eso?

- Contesta la pregunta.

Ella pestañea y baja el tenedor hacia el plato.

- Con mi hermano- contesta- Hablo con mi hermano.

- ¿Con tu hermano?

- Sí.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- Está muerto.

Su respuesta es corta, a diferencia de las charlas anteriores. Él puede ver que no está diciendo toda la verdad, que hay algo más oculto, algo reciente y doloroso. Pero a Ulquiorra no le interesa. Y no responde. Orihime le mira a los ojos.

- ¿Tú tenías hermanos?

- Tengo muchos.

- No- niega con la cabeza- No digo como Arrancar, sino como humano.

Ulquiorra casi se ríe ante la pregunta. Casi.

- ¿Cuando era humano?

- Todos los Arrancar fuisteis humanos alguna vez, ¿no? ¿Acaso tú no?

Ulquiorra se tensa. No dice nada. Orihime continúa.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando eras humano?- persiste.

Por un momento, siente la necesidad de estrangularla. De presionar sus dedos en su blanquecino cuello y apretar hasta que no pueda volver a preguntar más. En su lugar, cierra los dedos en un puño.

- Hablas demasiado- contesta- para no saber nada. Te sugiero que guardes esa clase de opiniones para ti; no creo que los demás se tomen tan bien como yo esa clase de estúpidas observaciones.

- Estúpidas o no- contesta Orihime, con la mirada perdida- ¿son ciertas?

Ulquiorra la miró por un momento, manteniendo la distancia de ella. Ella reflexiona y se echa hacia atrás. Él se agacha tranquilamente y recoge el tenedor que la joven ha tirado sin querer.

- Te traeré otro.

Por una vez, no dijo nada mientras se marchaba.

La hogyoku lo había creado. Aizen lo había hecho gracias a ella. No sabía lo que había sido antes, ni lo había preguntado. No sabía si había sido un hollow, un humano o un humano que se convirtió en hollow. Tal sólo sabía que Aizen lo había creado. No tenía idea de su vida anterior, sólo que ahora pertenecía a Aizen.

Detesta la pregunta de Orihime. Aizen los había "educado" para considerar a los arrancar como una sola entidad, como partes de un cuerpo que trabajaban juntas. Ulquiorra no era un ser por si sólo, sino una parte de un todo.

Ulquiorra toca el agujero de su cuello. Rodea el suave borde con sus dedos mientras se pregunta por qué no está recortado y cómo encajaría la pieza que falta en ese agujero tan perfecto.

Más perfecto aún que las grises tierras infinitas.

- ¿Por qué le hablas a tu hermano?

Las tareas que Aizen le ha encomendado para ese día le han dejado exhausta, así que lo mira vagamente desde la cama, sin mostrar ningún tipo de interés.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

Ulquiorra ignora la pregunta.

- Dijiste que había muerto.

- Sí.

- Entonces, ¿por qué sigues hablándole?

Orihime se encoge de hombros.

- Creo que puede seguir oyéndome.

Ulquiorra resopla.

- Idiota. Ya no puede oírte. No podría ni aunque estuviera en la Sociedad de Almas.

Está demasiado cansada como para discutir con él.

- Me lo imagino- contesta- pero me reconforta.

- ¿Te reconforta?

- Menos sola.

Ulquiorra gruñe, medio divertido medio fascinado, como si alguien le hubiera contado un chiste sin gracia. Orihime abre los ojos y los fija en él.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces?- pregunta.

- Porque no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No tendría sentido.

- ¿Perdón?

- No hay nadie a quien hablarle- explica tranquilamente- Tan sólo al aire.

- No entiendes lo que significa- gruñe ella, medio dormida- El objetivo no es asegurarte de que alguien te escucha, sino de hablar simplemente. A veces ayuda pensar que alguien está escuchando aunque no sea así. Hace que no te sientas tan sólo.

Ulquiorra no entiende su razonamiento en absoluto.

- Es una idea absurda.

Orihime sonríe sin ganas.

- Tal vez. Pero me hace sentirme menos sola, así que, ¿qué más da que sea absurdo?

Ulquiorra sigue sin entenderlo. Nunca se ha sentido solo de verdad y cree que nunca lo estará.

Cuando la pegan nunca llora. Tampoco se enfada o, de hacerlo, no lo demuestra. Su expresión es simplemente de tristeza, como si sintiera piedad hacia aquellos que la pegan y no hacia sí misma.

Las arrancar son quienes más la odian. Le dicen lo inservible y débil que resulta. La llaman "la mascota de Aizen" y le asustan diciéndole que no volverá a ser guapa después de la paliza.

Ulquiorra ni participa ni está presente en las peleas. Pero siempre está presente después. La observa, en silencio, herida y sangrienta, pensando que se acobardará y gritará. Pero no derrama ni una lágrima.

Entonces se da cuenta de que Orihime nunca llora por sí misma, sino por los demás.

- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si fueras el último superviviente del mundo?

- No.

- Mejor- dice ella- Mejor.

Cuando se va se acercan a la habitación como ratas detrás de un trozo de queso. Nunca van cuando Ulquiorra está dentro; no son tan estúpidas.

Tampoco lo son como para matarla o causarle heridas permanentes. Tan sólo le provocan pequeñas heridas, cortes o moratones que tardarán unos días en curarse. A Aizen le da igual lo que le hagan mientras Orihime siga siendo capaz de usar sus poderes.

Se escabullen en cuanto sienten la presencia de Ulquiorra cerca porque saben lo que pasaría si las cogiera.

A pesar de sus heridas, Ulqiorra no le ofrece ninguna ayuda. Ella tampoco se la pide. Sin decir nada, la observa cojeando hasta la cama.

La luz de la luna pasa a través de la ventana, transformando sus lágrimas en gotas de plata.

- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así?- pregunta sin motivo.

- ¿Así, cómo?

- Como si fueran el último superviviente del mundo.

Orihime cierra los ojos y suspira.

- Ahora sí.

Permanece fuera de la puerta toda la noche, cazando todas las sombras que se dibujan por el pasillo.

- ¿Por qué me odian tanto?- murmura.

- Porque aquí no vive nada bello.

Sus amigos caen uno tras otro. La mujer shinigami primero, seguida del pelirrojo. Entonces, Ichigo. Sorprendentemente, el quince dura más en la batalla.

Hasta que muere con su nombre en sus labios.

Al principio Orihime no llora. No puede creerse que de verdad hayan muerto.

Ulquiorra le cuenta entonces todos y cada uno de los detalles. No porque quiera torturarla, sino porque odia a la gente que no quiere ver ni aceptar la realidad. Ulquiorra no vive en un mundo de falsas esperanzas, sueños o ilusiones de futuro. Ulquiorra sólo vive en el presente.

Orihime lloró después de aquello.

Ella sana la herida que Ichigo le hizo. No le pregunta dónde fue, ni él tampoco se lo cuenta. Su mirada sigue perdida y no pronuncia palabra durante el resto del día.

Ulquiorra finge no haberse dado cuenta.

Ulquiorra tuvo la frialdad necesaria para decirle que Ichigo había muerto.

Pero no la necesaria para confesar que fue él quien lo hizo.

Chad vive más que los demás. En lugar de acabar con él, deciden mantenerle con vida; debido al poder único de Orihime, Aizen tiene curiosidad por saber más del de Chad. Practican experimentos en él durante días.

Orihime nunca ve las torturas, pero las siente. Tiembla mientras duran y respira aliviada cuando su reiatsu se extingue al fin.

Había sido tan insensata de ir hasta allí para salvar a aquellos que quería. Resultaba hasta irónico; la madre que se sacrifica a sí misma para salvar la vida de sus hijos.

Pero, ahora, sus hijos se habían ido.

- Me gustaría- dice un día repentinamente, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño- Me gustaría volver a mi casa ahora.

Ulquiorra la observa, pasando el amplio espacio y el amplio silencio que los separa. Parece que nunca la entiende.

- No puedes marcharte.

La boca se Orihime se tensa.

- ¿Qué esperas sacar con todo esto?

- Aizen quiere el mundo.

- No te he preguntado eso- añade, cerrando los dedos en su camisón- Ya sé lo que quiere Aizen, pero ¿qué esperas ganar tú?

Ulquiorra la mira por un momento. Nunca ha pensado en ello, pero su pregunta le revuelve el estómago, como si se hubiera percatado de algo que, hasta el momento, estuviera escondido en algún lugar. Y eso le incomoda.

- ¿Acaso importa?

Orihime le sonríe con tristeza.

- No- contesta- Supongo que no.

Ahora habla con todos ellos; con Rukia, Ishida, Chad. Incluso con Renji, pese a no conocerlo mucho. Sin embargo, habla más con Ichigo que con cualquiera de ellos.

Ulquiorra observa lo suficiente como para comprobar que ella sentía algo por el shinigami de pelo naranja. Por un momento desea haberle contado a Ichigo que ella lo quería, antes de matarlo. Tal vez así hubiera conseguido que Ichigo luchase más arduamente, como el quincy.

Tal vez por eso Ulquiorra luchó con más fuerza que nadie.

- Has estado hablando con tus amigos últimamente- comenta directamente, sin importarle invadir su intimidad.

- Sí- admite Orihime, lavándose la cara.

- ¿Qué les dices?

- Que los echo de menos- se sorprende por un momento, mientras se pasa la mano por el cuello- y que lo siento.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes?

- Por hacer que murieran.

Ulquiorra resopla y se gira en dirección a la puerta.

- No fue culpa tuya- aclara.

Orihime lo mira sorprendida.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no es culpa tuya- contesta, girándose hacia ella lo suficiente como para mostrar el perfil- Decidieron venir aquí por su cuenta- continúa- Que vivieran o murieran no era asunto tuyo, así que no te culpes por sus muertes.

Por u momento cree que ella va a golpearlo de nuevo. En su lugar, pese a no estar demasiado convencida, suspira gentilmente.

- Gracias.

Ulquiorra abandona la habitación con una extraña sensación de incomodidad. Hubiera preferido que lo golpeara. Al menos, hubiera sabido llevarlo mejor.

Por la noche, un ruido sordo se produce en la habitación. Algo ha caído y golpeado el suelo. Ulquiorra, el eterno vigilante, se asoma y entra sin llamar.

Orihime está en el suelo, algo alejada de la cama. Se gira, tiene espasmos y murmura cosas incomprensibles. Sus ojos están cerrados.

Ulquiorra se acerca a ella. Sus labios se mueven en silencio. Sus dedos se mueven, como si tratasen de atrapar algo muy lejano, en sus sueños.

Pasados unos instantes, se inclina aún más. Duda. Sin contar aquella vez que lo golpeó, nunca ha sentido su tacto ni estado tan cerca de ella.

Apoya su mano en su brazo. El agujero de su cuello empieza a arder, pero lo ignora a la fuerza.

La coge entre sus brazos. Al sentir aquel tacto, se despierta.

Ulquiorra se congela y la mira.

Orihime pestañea confusa. Alza las manos, acariciando su rostro con suavidad.

- Lágrimas- dice- ¿por qué?

Por la mañana, él se encuentra a su lado, en la cama. Ella se agita nerviosamente y murmura debido a las pesadillas. Le toca la frente- para comprobarle la fiebre, según él- y ella abre los ojos.

No se mueve. Se miran fijamente por unos instantes, hasta que él se aleja.

- Estabas hablando con tu hermano otra vez.

Ella no contesta. Traga saliva.

- ¿Alguna vez te contesta?

- … Nunca.

Ulquiorra cree que lo único que los diferencia es que el mundo de Orihime está repleto de opciones, por lo que las únicas consecuencias a las que tiene que enfrentarse son aquéllas fruto de sus propias elecciones.

Pero el mundo de Ulquiorra está lleno de órdenes. No tiene ninguna consecuencia a la que enfrentarse porque sólo hace lo que se le ordena.

Nunca se ha sentido culpable porque nunca ha hecho nada voluntariamente. Orihime se siente culpable porque, pese a obligarle a elegir, lo hizo ella misma. Era una situación en la que perdía o perdía; no importaba lo que eligiera porque habría perdido de todos modos.

_Tu agujero está en el interior_, piensa, mientras la escucha hablando con sus queridos amigos, detrás de la puerta.

- Por favor- se cae a sus pies, temblorosa y sudorosa, apoyándose en sus zapatos- Por favor- le ruega- ayúdame a escapar.

Él se separa de ella.

- Deja de humillarte- contesta- Levántate.

Ella no le hace caso, como siempre. Permanece en el suelo, temblando, pequeña y desamparada. No tiene nada que ver con la fuerte mujer que había visto tantas veces.

Le da asco.

- Levántate.

- ¿Me ayudarás?

- No seas idiota.

Por un momento permanece en silencio, antes de murmurar algo inaudible. Entonces levanta la vista hacia él.

- Si no me vas a ayudar- añade- ¿Me dejarás que lo mate?

- No.

Ella casi lo alcanza, pero se lo piensa mejor.

Ulquirra la mira y mueve la nariz. La chica huele a lágrimas, desesperación y pérdida. Aquel olor le recuerda, extrañamente, al agujero de su cuello.

Ulquiorra se marcha porque aquella imagen también le da asco.

No vuelva hasta que se ha calmado por completo. Está en silencio y pensando, con las manos unidas y apoyadas sobre el vestido.

Ulquiorra habla primero.

- ¿Por qué quieres escaparte?

Orihime levanta la vista hacia la ventana, desde donde la luz solar se filtra en la habitación.

- ¿Por qué?- murmura como si hablara con ella misma.

- No te queda nada- continúa- Lo has perdido todo.

Ella no se inmuta ante las duras palabras.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Entonces por qué quieres ser libre?

Se gira hacia él y lo sonría tristemente, como si escondiera algo.

- ¿No lo sabías?- dice- "Libertad" no es más que otra palabra para decir "nada que perder".

Nunca llueve en Hueco Mundo, pero hay nubes ese día.

- Hoy- dice- Creo que hoy es el día- Entonces se lleva la mano al pelo, comprobando que conserva las orquillas.

- ¿Hoy?

- Hoy- asiente- acabaré con todo.

- ¿Acabarás con qué?

Orihime no le contesta, sino que le mira a los ojos.

- ¿Si ataco a Aizen me matarás?

Ulquiorra se hiela. Algo le agita en su interior, como si una puerta cerrada se abriese.

- ¿Ése es tu plan?- pregunta con tranquilidad.

Orihime no le contesta. Tiene una mano sobre el corazón. Su mirada está vacía, desesperada.

- Por favor- suplica.

Ulquiorra la mira y, de repente, comprende lo que significa ser el último superviviente del mundo. Entonces cierra los ojos.

- Está bien- murmura.

- Gracias- le contesta, sonriéndole.

No se mueve cuando se acerca hacia él ni cuando lo besa, provocando que su cuello arda de nuevo.

Ulquiorra nunca había sabido lo que significaba sentirse solo porque nunca había tenido nada que le perteneciera únicamente a él. Nunca había tenido nada propio que le hubiera sido arrebatado.

Su pudiera maldecirla lo haría, porque está así por su culpa. Pero ya está hecho y no hay vuelta atrás.

Finalmente Ulquiorra comprende lo que quería decir.

- Estabas hablando con alguien esta noche- comenta Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra lo mira fijamente por el rabillo del ojo, pero no le contesta.

- ¿Con quién estabas?

- Con nadie.

- Entonces, ¿con quién estabas hablando?

Ulquiorra permanece callado durante unos instantes.

- Con nadie- dice finalmente- Con nadie en absoluto.

**Fin**

_¡Hola! Bueno, ya os dije que era muy triste y muy, muy bonito! Qué os ha parecido? No sé por qué, pero este oneshot me ha parecido muy especial. Tal vez sea que, hasta ahora, no haya traducido algo parecido (sobre todo respecto a Orihime). Pobre Hime, qué penita me da en este fic… pero bueno, parece que al final hay una conexión bastante rara con Ulquiorra, no? Espero no tardar con las demás traducciones. Un beso!_

_**MiaConstantine28**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review, me ha gustado un montón! En realidad las historias no me las leo en profundidad hasta que me pongo a traducirlas, así que me alegra que os estén gustando tanto. Tengo pensado empezar con una historia propia y con una larga traducida, así que espero que me apoyes también con ellas. Muchas gracias por el comentario y un beso!_


	5. Quinto oneshot (StarryRavenFire)

_Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo oneshot de __**StarryRavenFire**__. Disfrutadlo!_

**Quinto oneshot: Can't Stop the Heart**

No había esperanza, pensaba, mientras su mirada giraba y se posaba en la oscuridad de la pared. Una de sus manos bajó suavemente por su tripa hasta alcanzar la parte baja de su estómago; su estancia allí le había hecho perder peso, aunque seguía manteniendo su "figura".

Cerró sus ojos una vez más, al tiempo que se imaginaba besándole los labios. ¿Qué sentiría al hacerlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? Tal sólo sabía que deseaba besarlo. Su mente la llevó a otro nivel, imaginándose presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus manos le rodearon la cintura, quitándole las ropas al momento.

El aroma de hierbas medicinales que desprendía y la calidez de su boca hicieron que la chica diera un gemido. Sus manos se dirigieron a su pelo naranja y sus dedos empezaron a mezclarse en él, mezclándolo. Mientras aumentaba el ritmo ella le permitió profundizar el beso, permitiendo que la lengua invadiera su boca.

- Mmm…- gemía ella, mientras él la empujaba y besaba por el cuello. Su respiración aumentaba y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, pero aquello no parecía pararlos; al contrario, los encendió aún más. De igual modo, los besos que le daba eran cada vez más hambrientos.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y siguió masajeando la suya, haciendo que se perdiera aún más. Ella pensaba lo bien que se sentía hasta que abrió los ojos y se le paralizó el corazón.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, mujer?

Sus ojos se vaciaron. Rápidamente sacó sus manos y se cubrió el pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? Su pecho aún seguía bombeando debido a la respiración. Miró detenidamente al suelo y se mordió el labio, sintiéndose avergonzada y frustrada. ¿Cómo había permitido que su imaginación volara tanto? Debería de haber recordado dónde se encontraba.

- Y bien, ¿qué respondes?

Desviando la mirada hacia él, se preparó la respuesta.

- Yo…- ¿cómo iba a explicárselo? Su cara seguía acalorada y estaba segura de que también se encontraba sonrojada- He… He tenido un sueño- contestó, bajando la mirada de nuevo.

Sintió que su mirada la perforaba, antes de que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. ¿Qué le diría antes de marcharse? No obstante, ella se enfadó ligeramente al comprobar que no tenía intimidad ni siquiera durante la noche. No estaba pensando en fugarse, si era eso lo que temía. Además, ¿a dónde iría?

- ¿Siempre te excitan tanto tus estúpidos sueños?- su voz sonaba tan monótona como siempre y su expresión seguía igual de impasible.

- No- contestó, fijando la vista en sus piernas, dobladas cuidadosamente bajo ella.

Su ropa de cama consistía en un blanco camisón que sus "criados" le habían dado. La chica agradeció que ni mostrara demasiado escote ni la cubriera en exceso, sino un término medio. No obstante, era bastante ajustado; tanto que, en ocasiones, la chica se preguntaba por qué le habían dado semejante prenda si no había nadie a quien impresionar. El único a quien deseaba hacerlo no se encontraba allí y dudaba que llegara a verlo de nuevo más allá de sus sueños.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella hasta que alcanzó la cama, donde apoyó una de sus rodillas. Se acercó aún más a ella hasta empotrarla contra la pared. Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca, así que Orihime se preguntó que quería.

- Esto…- dijo ella, apartando su cabeza- Ulquior…

Entonces presionó los labios contra los suyos, impidiendo que la chica terminara la frase. Unos segundos después se apartó y sus verdes ojos estudiaron la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro, antes de reclamar sus labios de nuevo.

Había ido demasiado lejos, pensaba, mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado. Aizen le había ordenado vigilarla así que, noche tras noche, se preguntaba lo que hacía cuando escuchaba aquellos ruidos saliendo de su habitación. Finalmente, una de esas noches decidió entrar e investigar, descubriendo, para su sorpresa, que era _la invitada_ quien se divertía en solitario al acostarse.

Al principio estaba confuso, preguntándose por qué haría una cosa así estando prisionera, hasta que comprendió que ya no le importaba nada en absoluto, así que sólo buscaba satisfacerse. Desde entonces, noche tras noche esperaba una hora desde que las luces se apagaran para entrar en su habitación y observar sus quehaceres. No estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía; simplemente lo hacía. El Cuarto Espada empezó a preguntarse quién le provocaba tanto placer, algo que también trataba de averiguar durante el día, aunque nunca lo conseguía.

Hasta que, una noche, se le paró la respiración al escuchar sus gemidos.

- ¡Kurosaki…! ¡Aahh, Kurosaki!

Entonces se giró y salió de su habitación, perdiendo interés en verla acabar. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que la viera, pero aquella noche había vuelto a hacerlo.

No podía soportarlo más; quería tocarla y besarla. Era extraño; nunca había sentido interés por el sexo opuesto ni tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos, pero aquella noche había tenido suficiente.

Orihime se encontraba en frente de él, con las piernas separadas y la boca cubriéndole la suya. Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y la respiración aún más agitada que antes. ¿Por qué la estaba besando? Sus ojos se vaciaron completamente cuando sintió el frío tacto de su piel contra la calidez de la suya, por su estómago y subiendo hasta sus pechos.

Entonces apartó la cara, rompiendo el beso y respirando.

- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo…?- preguntó.

- Tu corazón- contestó, igual de pusilánime- está latiendo con rapidez.

¡No, Ulquiorra! Pese a pensarlo, empezó a besarle la barbilla hasta bajar a su cuello. Era demasiado cálida. Finalmente llegó hasta el borde del camisón, descubriendo su pecho.

No quería, pero no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante esa maravillosa sensación que tantas veces había imaginado, antes de hacerse realidad. Su mano derecha masajeó se negro pelo, justo antes de que él bajara su camisón para tener acceso a su pecho. Ella tragó saliva al sentir aquel contacto, mientras se preguntaba si lo había hecho antes.

- U-Ulquiorra…- gimió, echando hacia atrás la cabeza- ¿Qué…?

- ¿No es esto lo que deseas, mujer?

Entonces relajó la mano izquierda, mientras la derecha seguía apoyada en su pecho. Sonrojada, Orihime lo miró y descubrió que no quería que parara pero, al mismo tiempo no debían hacerlo.

- Yo…

Apartó la cabeza de nuevo mientras se escondía en la oscuridad de la pared. Su mente estaba en blanco y los ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas. _¿Por qué?_

- ¿"Yo"? ¿Es lo único que puedes decir?- su voz sonaba igual de impasible pero, si se escuchaba detenidamente, podía descubrirse un destello de molestia.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el Cuarto Espada siguió con su tarea previa. Una vez más, su cuerpo envió señales de placer a su cerebro, mientras cerraba los ojos y le masajeaba la cabeza.

--

Al abrir los ojos, Orihime vio su cuarto completamente iluminado, mostrando un nuevo amanecer. Al incorporarse, bostezó y estiró los brazos, antes de ponerse en pie. ¡Vaya sueño había tenido!, pensaba, mientras se dirigía al pequeño cuarto de baño; Aizen se había comportado como todo un caballero al proporcionarle un baño y una cocina propios. Había sido una buena "mascota", así que Aizen consideró que se merecía una recompensa.

Después de lavarse los dientes, Orihime llenó la bañera de agua. Después de desvestirse, se giró y palideció cuando observó su reflejo en el espejo.

- No fue un sueño…- comentó, al inspeccionar lo que veía.

Parecían heridas, pero realmente se trataba de chupetones; chupetones que cubrían su pecho y su cuello. Se sonrojó al recordar lo ocurrido la víspera y se apartó del espejo. El agua seguía corriendo y llenando la bañera, pero Orihime no le daba importancia. Ella tan sólo miraba sus manos; ¿qué había hecho?

Llamó a la puerta pero, dado que nadie contestó, entró sin permiso, figurándose que la chica seguía durmiendo. El Espada observó que no se encontraba allí, así que fijó la vista en la puerta que daba al cuarto de baño. Logró divisar un poco de su espalda y se preguntó qué haría allí de pie.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó, sin dar un paso más.

- ¡¡No!!- Orihime se giró rápidamente, consiguiendo cubrirse la parte delantera con los brazos, antes de esconderse detrás de la puerta. No la cerró del todo, pudiendo observar a Ulquiorra por el borde- Y-yo…

Ulquiorra la miraba sin apartar la vista ni un segundo. ¿Por qué respondía siempre igual a sus preguntas?

- Aizen desea hablar contigo- entonces giró la vista hacia la cama, antes de volverla hacia ella- Así que será mejor que acabes lo que estés haciendo lo antes posible. No le gusta esperar.

Después de mirarla una última vez, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Sintiéndose aliviada por haberse marchado, Orihime cerró la puerta del baño y suspiró. La chica se preguntaba si seguía siendo virgen mientras se metía en la bañera. El agua templada entró en contacto con su piel y la relajó. Mientras mojaba todo su cuerpo, su mente volvió a la noche anterior. ¿Habían llegado hasta el final? No; recordó que, después de haberla satisfecho, se marchó de la habitación.

¡Menos mal! Se sintió aliviada al comprobar que seguía siendo pura para Ichigo. Ichigo… Le entristecía recordar a sus amigos. Habían resultado heridos después de haber ido hasta allí para buscarla; además, no contaban con ninguna ayuda. Habían pasado dos meses desde aquello pero, en lo profundo de su corazón, mantenía la esperanza y sabría que tarde o temprano volvería a verlos.

Sin embargo, resultaba doloroso no poder verlos; en especial a Ichigo. Después de vaciar la bañera, Orihime salió y se secó con una toalla. A continuación se dirigió al pequeño armario que guardaba copias limpias del uniforme que debía de llevar. Se miró al espejo una vez más, sonrojándose al notar las pequeñas marcas, hasta que decidió pensar en otra cosa; ¡necesitaba borrar esos recuerdos! ¡Desde esa misma noche no pensaría en más guarradas! Nada más terminar de vestirse y peinarse, Orihime salió de su habitación y Ulquiorra la acompañó hasta Aizen.

--

Resultaba incómodo tenerlo cerca después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sin embargo, él no sacó el tema ni se comportó de manera extraña con ella. Orihime estaba segura de que había sido un sueño, ¿pero acaso era posible que su imaginación le hubiera dejado aquellas marcas en su cuerpo? ¿Y sus manos? No, sus manos no le habían dejado ningún rastro desde la primera vez que empezó a fantasear.

Después del encuentro con Aizen, en el que el ex capitán se limitó a preguntarle qué tal se encontraba y si estaba disfrutando de su estancia, Orihime recibió permiso para pasar un rato en un pequeño patio cercano a su habitación. No obstante, esta vez no sería Ulquiorra quien la vigilara, sino Grimmjow.

Se asustó ligeramente al recordar hasta dónde llegaba la ira del Espada de pelo azul y deseó no hacer nada que lo molestara. Nada más sentarse en un pequeño banco, Orihime levantó la vista y contempló las estrellas y la luna del cielo de Hueco Mundo. Era una vista maravillosa aunque, teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que estaba, aquel pensamiento se le borró de inmediato. Suspirando, Orihime bajó la vista hacia sus manos que, inevitablemente, le recordaron a Ulquiorra.

¿Por qué había hecho una cosa así? ¿Debía decírselo a Aizen? Él le había dicho que acudiera al Espada en caso de tener problemas con sus seguidores, aunque ella siempre había respondido del mismo modo; "Oh, no, me tratan muy bien". No obstante, aquel día había dudado al responder. El comportamiento de Ulquiorra seguía confundiéndola; siempre era tan serio y callado…

- Siempre son los más tranquilos- murmuró la chica.

- ¿Qué pasa con los más tranquilos?

Orihime se había olvidado completamente de Grimmjow, así que cuando habló se sobresaltó y su corazón casi se paró.

- Oh, eh…- un rubor empezó a dibujarse en sus mejillas- Nada. Estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido- le sonrió levemente antes de levantarse- Estoy lista para volver- comentó, poniéndose en frente del Sexto Espada, dispuesta a volver a su celda o habitación.

Girmmjow le echó una última mirada antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos y acompañarla hasta dentro. ¡Era una puta molestia! ¡Aunque tenía un buen polvo, eso sí! Ulquiorra era un bastardo con suerte al poder verla cada noche. Una vez más, Aizen había mostrado su favoritismo hacia Ulquiorra; era afortunado al poder ver aquel pivón todos los días. Además, su misión consistía en sacarla de allí cuando Aizen se lo pidiera, nada más. Se preguntó si aquel imbécil se había llegado a aprovechar de la situación, aunque rechazó la suposición al recordar lo aburrido que era Ulquiorra.

Al alcanzar la puerta, se giró hacia ella y le permitió abrirla. La repasó de la cabeza a los pies, parándose en sus pechos durante diez segundos, antes de mirarle a la cara.

- Gracias, Jeaggerjaques- le dijo con una sonrisa, antes de meterse en su habitación.

- Sí, bueno- contestó él, observando cómo entraba en su cuarto- Algún día te cogeré- se dijo para sí, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

La luz no era tan brillante como antes, así que Orihime comprendió que la hora de acostarse llegaría pronto. Al llegar a la cocina, se preparó una pequeña cena y, mientras la comía, los recuerdos de sus amigos afloraron de nuevo y se preguntó qué estarían haciendo. Conociendo a Ichigo, lo más probable es que estuviese entrenando para ser más fuerte y rescatarla, acompañado de Rukia, Ishida y Chad.

Aizen le había comentado que se acercaba la hora de hacer su trabajo principal, algo que la chica deseaba con todas sus ganas; sólo así conseguiría rechazar la existencia de la Hogyoku, ayudando así a Ichigo y los demás.

Nada más terminar de cenar, se puso el camisón y se tumbó en la cama, mientras esperaba que las luces se apagaran. La prenda estaba limpia y desprendía un dulce aroma. De pronto recordó _su_ tacto y tembló, pero la chica decidió que sería mejor olvidar definitivamente lo ocurrido. Peinó su melena naranja y decidió trenzársela aquella noche.

Unja vez terminada, se digirió a su cama. Allí apartó las sábanas y se tumbó, en espera de que las luces se apagaran. Mientras lo hacía, recordaba todo aquello que había ocurrido entre ella y Ulquiorra. Se sonrojó y se cambió de lado, mirando la pared. Al momento, toda la habitación quedó sumida en la penumbra. Normalmente la chica ya estaría dormida, pero no aquella noche; en realidad, se estaba preguntando si el Espada aparecería y la sorprendería como la víspera.

Todo estaba en silencio. Había pasado ya un rato, pero no había señales del Cuarto Espada. Bostezando, Orihime se tapó aún más con las sábanas y cerró los ojos. Aquella noche dormiría al fin. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió una mano en la mejilla. Al instante volvieron a cerrarse, dejando que ambos labios entraran en contacto.

Aquella noche Orihime no le reprochó lo que le estaba haciendo; saber que se repitieron los mismos actos que la noche anterior la alivió. Su respiración se agitaba mientras Ulquiorra proseguía y la besaba.

La chica creía que, después de aquello, se marcharía de la habitación y así fue. Se marchó dejando a Orihime satisfecha y permitiéndole dormir sin problemas. Este "ritual" continuó a lo largo de las noches. Orihime empezó a taparse con las sábanas a propósito, sólo para que el Espada la destapara. Incluso descubrió que quería que la noche cayera cuanto antes, sólo para tenerlo en su cama y hacerle todo aquello. Finalmente dejó de preguntarse por qué lo hacía. Tampoco la importaba.

Un mes después del inicio de su "relación secreta", si así podía llamarse, sucedió algo diferente. Orihime lo notó cuando la besó; el beso fue mucho más pasional y voraz que todos los anteriores. Su tacto ya no era descuidado y duro, sino suave, acariciándola de un modo nunca visto. La joven no pensaba quejarse, aunque se preguntaba el motivo del cambio.

Al terminar, reposó su cabeza en la almohada y lo besó, como siempre hacía. A continuación, debería de marcharse y dejarla dormir… pero, esta vez, Ulquiorra no se movió. Ella lo interrogó con la mirada, preguntándose si estaría cansado de no quedarse satisfecho él; en realidad, cada vez que intentaba hacerlo, le apartaba las manos y las ponía detrás de su cabeza, mientras seguía dando placer a la pelirroja. Cada noche se centraba en ella exclusivamente, pero aquélla aún no se había marchado.

- ¿Estás bien?- murmuró, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al tratar de recuperar la respiración. Su mano se dirigió a su mejilla, sorprendiéndose porque le dejara tocarlo. Algo no iba bien.

Ulquiorra descansó su cabeza en su hombro, antes de contestarla.

- Tus amigos han vuelto a entrar en Hueco Mundo y parece que esta vez con mucho más fuertes.

La respiración de Ulquiorra chocaba contra el cuello de Orihime, provocándole escalofríos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza mientras sus ojos se abrían. ¿Había vuelto Ichigo, Rukia, Ichida, Renji y Chad? ¿Por qué no había sentido su poder espiritual, entonces?

- ¿Vas a decir algo, mujer?

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras él seguía respirando contra su cuello. Después de conseguir abrirlos, Orihime lo encaró, mirando durante pocos segundos sus labios, antes de volver la vista a sus ojos. ¿Qué podía contestarle? Estaba contenta por su llegada, pero una preocupación inexplicable empezó a invadirla; ¡la última vez Chad, Renji y Rukia por poco murieron! No quería que algo así les volviera a ocurrir, sobre todo a Ichigo.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó, estudiándole los ojos mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza.

- Conozco lo que sientes por Ichigo Kurosaki- contestó, manteniendo la mirada- Sé lo mucho que deseas que te toque y te haga suya.

Orihime empezó a sonrojarse y avergonzarse, pero no se giró. Seguían en la misma posición, por lo que sólo sentía su respiración sobre ella y su pecho contra su pecho… ¿qué era aquello? Su mano derecha se apoyó en el pecho de Ulquiorra. Sus ojos se deslizaron desde su rostro hacia su pecho, comprendiendo lo que ocurría.

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me has hecho, mujer?

Al mirarlo de nuevo, se paralizó y confundió.

- Tu corazón- dijo, temblando- está latiendo muy rápidamente.

- Voy a hacerte mía esta noche, antes de acabar con él- se sinceró, con la voz igual de vacía que siempre y la mirada aún clavada en ella.

- ¿Qué?- susurró- ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo…

Orihime no pudo terminar la frase puesto que el Espada cerró la distancia entre ambos, mientras sus manos bajaban y le quitaban la ropa interior. Tembló cuando sintió su tacto y dejó escapar un gemido, mientras cerraba los ojos y arqueaba la espalda.

Ulquiorra ignoró lo que se ordenaba, puesto que su cuerpo ofrecía una respuesta completamente distinta. Así pues, decidió escuchar a su cuerpo y seguir lo que había empezado. Después de desnudarla, Ulquiorra empezó a quitarse su uniforme. Al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Orihime abrió los ojos e intentó frenarlo.

- ¡Para!

Al sentirlo entre sus piernas, el cuerpo de la chica se calentó al momento. No; ella sólo quería a Ichigo y deseaba que fuera él quien la tomara, no Ulquiorra. Pero, si tanto amaba a Ichigo, ¿por qué dejaba que Ulquiorra continuara? Aunque le hubiera dicho que parara, si de verdad quería que lo hiciera debería de haberle empujado o abofeteado, ¿no?

- ¿De verdad quieres que pare, _Orihime_?

Su mirada se encontró con la de él y la boca se abrió de sorpresa. ¡La había llamado por su nombre! Orihime sintió que las lágrimas le invadían los ojos y apartó la vista de él cuando empezaba a penetrarla, haciéndole echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gritar de deseo.

Los gemidos y los gritos pronto se redujeron, después de convertirse los dos cuerpos en uno y haber llegado al clímax. Su mirada estaba fija en el techo y, aunque no lo deseara, sabía que tardaría en dormirse. Miró a Ulquiorra mientras se preguntaba cuándo había ocurrido; ¿cuándo había comenzado a sentir algo por él? Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se levantó de la cama y se puso el uniforme.

- ¿Dónde vas?- su voz estaba débil y sonaba casi como una súplica. Sabía que la pregunta era estúpida, pero aún así la soltó.

La luz se encendió después de que Ulquiorra terminara de vestirse y, dándole la espalda a la chica, la contestó.

- Tengo que proteger a Aizen e impedir que los intrusos te rescaten. Al ser el Espada más cercano a él, empezaré a luchar con Ichigo Kurosaki- el Cuarto Espada había llegado hasta la puerta, aunque seguía sin mirarla- No hagas nada estúpido mientras tanto, mujer. Volveré después- finalizó, mientras salía de la habitación.

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, Orihime escondió la cara en la almohada y empezó a llorar. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por sentirse culpable al haberse entregado a alguien más que Ichigo? ¿O porque sentía que no volvería a ver más a Ulquiorra?

Una hora después de la marcha de Ulquiorra, Orihime seguía mirando la pared y pensado. Había conseguido dejar de llorar y estaba a punto de salir de la cama, cuando las luces parpadearon por unos instantes. Su mano se deslizó por su cuerpo y el corazón casi se le paró. Rápidamente cerró los ojos y trató de buscar el poder espiritual de Ulquiorra. Un segundo después de haberlos cerrado, se abrieron de nuevo, aunque cubiertos de lágrimas. Aquella vez fue incapaz de contenerlas.

**Fin**

_¡Hola de nuevo! Qué os ha parecido? Un poco triste, no? No sé por que, pero me he dado cuenta de que hay muchos fics trágicos sobre esta pareja; de hecho, creo que la mayoría son así. Aunque la verdad es que no me sorprende, no sé por qué XD. Aún me queda otro oneshot más antes de empezar con el fic largo (de 15 capítulos, ni más ni menos XD). Espero que os gusten. Un beso!_

_**MiaConstantine28: **__Hola! A mí también me gustó mucho el fic anterior, no sé por qué. Ciertamente Orihime es mucho más fuerte y me gusta ver ese debate interno de Ulquiorra entre su deber y ella. Pero es una pena que todos acaben tan mal! A ver si encuentro alguno alegre XD. Muchas gracias por el review y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Un beso!_

_**ulquihime2102**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic! No te preocupes por no comentar; mientras lo leas es suficiente! XD. Un beso!_

_**Mikitsan**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! La verdad es que me ha dado muy fuerte por esta pareja últimamente, así que me imagino que seguiré traduciendo mucho más… por lo menos hasta que la gente se motive y escriba mucho, que son los mejores XD. Un beso!_

_**Mago de Oz**__: hola y bienvenida! Qué tal? La verdad es que el primer fic me gusta un montón; es raro ver a Orihime tan desquiciada y sometida XD. En cuanto al segundo, creo que el problema es que es demasiado breve y no te detallan nada. Por último, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices respecto a los dos últimos, aunque creo que la angustia siempre está presente entre los dos XD. Espero que este fic te haya gustado tanto como el primero! Un beso!_


	6. Sexto oneshot (thinking of england)

_¡Hola! Bueno, aquí os traigo el último oneshot que voy a traducir por ahora, de la mano de __**thinking of england**__ (de nuevo XD). Espero que os guste!_

**Sexto oneshot: What you don't know**

El destino de Orihime Inoue parecía ser estar encerrada permanentemente en una inmaculada y minúscula habitación blanca. Había sido secuestrada en aquel lejano mundo hacía un tiempo, donde pasaba los días mirando su desierto infinito. La chica no salía de su habitación.

El té que se servía junto con la cena estaba frío. La comida que esperaban que comiera estaba asquerosa, aunque Orihime prefirió no quejarse antes que asumir las consecuencias de hacerlo.

La pelirroja suspiró, antes de tirarse a la cama. Entonces rebuscó en el colchón hasta que encontró un pequeño diario negro, que abrió al momento. Orihime estaba profundamente inmersa en el difícil proceso de escribir sus memorias, por si no volvía a ver su mundo nunca más. La chica quería rememorar a la gente y cosas que amaba, antes de olvidarlas para siempre.

Sin embargo, su novela no iba demasiado bien. Hacía unos días había recibido la noticia de que Sado había resultado muy herido a manos de un Espada. Orihime creía que sus amigos estarían bien, pero en aquel momento estaba preocupada por su supervivencia. La falta de información acerca de sus compañeros no hacía sino aumentar su ansiedad.

El sonido de unas pisadas la devolvió a la realidad, así que escondió el diario y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Ulquiorra Shiffer abrió la puerta de la habitación sin llamar, como siempre, antes de entrar y clavar su fría mirada en ella.

Por algún extraño motivo, orihime estaba contenta por verlo. Casi todos los Espada eran muy crueles al tratarla; Syazel, Grimmjow y Nnoitra siempre se burlaban de su encarcelamiento y la atormentaban en cuanto podían, principalmente diciéndole cosas grotescas acerca de su aspecto ("estás muy delgada", "no tienes culo", "tus tetas serían más grandes si comieras nuestra comida"…). Sin embargo, el más cruel había sido Nnoitra al regocijarse del sufrimiento que les había causado a sus amigos. no obstante, cuando dijo que parecía una imbécil en su uniforme de arrancar, Ulquiorra comentó, sorprendentemente, lo bien que le quedaba.

Ulquiorra movió la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Has acabado la comida?

- Lo he intentado, pero no he podido con más- tembló la chica, mientras observaba al Cuarto Espada caminando hacia el plato. Sus blancas ropas ondeaban con cada paso que daba, mientras el pelo ceniza le cubría sus tristes ojos. Al acercarse más, Orihime observó que la parte del cuello estaba desabrochada, así que podía observarse perfectamente el agujero.

- Si dejas las verduras acabarás enferma- comentó- Acábate los platos de ahora en adelante.

- ¡Pero es que saben mal! Que sea una prisionera no significa que pueda comer todas estas hierbas y especias- contestó ella, con una sonrisa.

Ulquiorra siguió mirándola. Orihime siempre se había sentido atraída por su apariencia deprimida y solitaria, desprovista de sentimientos. Lo había visto segando vidas sin pestañear, mostrándose completamente indiferente.

- He recibido órdenes de Aizen de mantenerte sana y con vida. Si sigues sin acabarte las comidas, me veré obligado a hacértelas comer a la fuerza… de nuevo- añadió él.

Orihime se sobresaltó, incapaz de controlar su voz, hasta que le contestó al fin.

- Está bien. No volveré a hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué pareces hoy más patética de lo habitual?- preguntó Ulquiorra.

Orihime suspiró, antes de enredar los dedos en algún mechón de su pelo.

- ¿Sabes… sabes cómo está Chad?- contestó ella, tratando de encontrar algún resquicio de emoción en el rostro de Ulquiorra. No obstante, la búsqueda fue en vano.

Ulquiorra sacó las manos de los bolsillos por vez primera desde que entrase en la habitación. Entonces se sentó en la cama, a unos pies de distancia de Orihime.

- No debería sorprenderte que perdiera con tanta facilidad- dijo- Los Espada son más fuertes que cualquiera de tus amigos, quienes, en este punto, no tienen ni la fuerza para matar- Orihime sintió las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Ulquiorra continuó- De hecho, podría decir que su fallecimiento es inevitable y su resistencia es inútil. Aizen está esperando el momento oportuno para atacar; esto no es más que otro aspecto de nuestra estrategia.

- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?- preguntó Orihime.

- Tus poderes nos son muy útiles; de lo contrario, no me habrían encomendado la orden de vigilarte- replicó él, antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana, desde donde observaba la luna llena. El resplandor de la luz teñía la arena de un tono azul marino y añil.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Ichigo? ¿Sabes algo de él?- soltó Orihime. Llevaba tanto tiempo con la pregunta en la mente, que las palabras salieron casi sin pensarlas.

- Así es, pero tal vez no te guste lo que sé- contestó él, haciendo que la chica lo mirara aterrorizada- Volveré mañana para asegurarme de que te hayas acabado la comida, ¿comprendes?- señaló Ulquiorra.

- Sí- contestó Orihime, mientras observaba al Cuarto Espada saliendo de su habitación.

Al momento, la chica sacó el diario. La desesperación se reflejó en sus ojos color miel, al tiempo que deseaba desesperadamente tener sus orquillas cerca. Tan pronto como la capturó, Ulquiorra se las quitó aunque, claro estaba, hacía falta mucho más que eso para conseguir los poderes de Orihime.

Aquella noche no durmió bien. La chica no hacía más que moverse por la cama, pensando en Ulquiorra. Había estado enamorada de Ichigo desde que lo conocía, pero había algo en el Cuarto Espada que hacía que su corazón latiera muy deprisa y tuviera un nudo en la garganta. Tal vez esto se debiera a la escapada a medianoche que había hecho hacía dos semanas.

Orihime vagabundeaba por el palacio en busca de una bebida fría, cuando vio a Ulquiorra saliendo de la ducha, en uno de los baños. Observó los músculos de sus hombros y espalda moviéndose para coger la toalla y colocársela alrededor de la cadera. La piel de porcelana aún brillaba gracias a las gotas. El pelo situado debajo de la máscara también goteaba y se deslizaba por su cuello y su hombro. Ulquiorra sintió la presencia de alguien más y Orihime sólo consiguió ver su cara durante un segundo, antes de marcharse. No obstante, la intensidad de sus llamativos ojos verdes y las líneas que marcaban su cara ardían en la mente de la chica.

Orihime, pese a intentarlo, no logró acabarse la sopa que le sirvieron para cenar al día siguiente. Estaba fría y llena de grumos. No podía ni tragarla sin sentir arcadas. Nada más sentir los pasos acercándose, tembló y tiró el plato, rompiéndose y esparciendo el líquido por todo el suelo.

Al entrar en la habitación, Ulquiorra se encontró a Orihime tirada en el suelo recogiendo el plato roto. Se acercó a ella hasta que su cabeza estuvo a la altura de su cinturón.

- No te gusta seguir órdenes, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Ulquiorra, mirando todo aquel desastre y a la chica, que seguía arrodillada.

- Lo siento- se disculpó, incorporándose- Me asustaste y tiré el plato…

- Resulta fascinante cómo sigues negándote a cooperar- añadió Ulquiorra sin un ápice de sentimientos, mientras sacaba su mano derecha del bolsillo y la conducía hacia su zanpakuto,

Orihime estaba demasiado sorprendida como para asustarse. Estaba tan cerca de Ulquiorra que podía notar su esencia tan fresca y juvenil, en contraste con el olor de Ichigo. Estaba respirando con rapidez mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos de Ulquiorra. Orihime llevaba tanto tiempo aislada de la gente, que tener a Ulquiorra cerca estaba volviéndola loca, además de aumentar su tensión sexual.

Observó cómo Orihime trataba de alejarse. Ella escuchó el sonido de la zanpakuto, pero Ulquiorra no la desenvainó.

- Ulquiorra, ¿qué estás…?- preguntó Orihime tranquilamente, levantando la vista hacia su frío rostro.

El Espada se mantuvo impasible, inclinando su cabeza para poder observarla mejor.

- Por si la habías olvidado, tengo una apariencia humana- Ulquiorra desenvainó la espada- No te muevas- ordenó.

Orihime contuvo la respiración mientras apuntaba la hoja directamente en su cuello, justo donde residía su agujero. Entonces bajó la espada por su cuerpo, cortando su ajustado vestido. Olvidando que no llevaba sujetador, Orihime se sonrojó mientras la mirada de sorpresa de Ulquiorra se perdía en su gran y flexible pecho. Entonces se paró por un segundo, simplemente para evaluar la reacción de Orihime.

Ulquiorra movía la espada ágil y rápidamente. Orihime contenía la respiración y arqueaba la espalda mientras el arma se deslizaba por su tripa y sus caderas, tirando de lo que le quedaba de ropa para que se deslizara por su cuerpo.

Permaneció prácticamente desnuda en frente de Ulquiorra, temblando de deseo. Finalmente, Ulquiorra alzó la espada para que cortara su casi inexistente ropa interior. La chica tragó saliva al sentir el frío tacto de la espada, hasta que bajó la vista para encontrar el corte en su entrepierna. Pero no sangraba por ningún lado.

Ulquiorra guardó su zanpaluto y admiró su trabajo.

- Entonces, ¿vas a enseñarme el resto de tu cuerpo "humano"?- preguntó Orihime casi en un suspiro, con una sonrisita.

El Espada empezó a desnudarse a un ritmo tan lento que enfermó a Orihime. Mientras tanto, ella se concentró en abrazarle por los hombros y besarlo en sus tristes pero ardientes labios. Cuando Ulquiorra se desabrochaba el cinturón, desnudándose al completo, Orihime no podía más.

Ulquiorra besó a Orihime, antes de tumbarla en la cama. Lo hacía apasionadamente, mientras enredaba sus dedos entre la melena pelirroja y tiraba de ella. un gemido de placer se escapó de la boca de la chica cuando Ulquiorra la tumbó a la fuerza, impidiendo que se moviera. Sus manos bajaron desde sus pachos hasta la tripa hasta llegar a la entrepierna, hipnotizándola.

La chica tembló al sentir el dedo de Ulquiorra introduciéndose en ella. Metía y sacaba la mano con rapidez mientras decidía introducir un dedo más. Orihime se mordía el labio mientras lo hacía. Él desplazó su boca hasta su cuello, apretando los dientes encima de su prominente escote. Ulquiorra le mordía la piel con crueldad, sin ningún tipo de gentileza.

- Ulquiorra, por favor…- suplicó Orihime. Su cuerpo se retorcía debajo del Espada, moviendo las caderas al compás de su mano.

Él levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los suyos color miel.

- ¿Qué crees que, siendo mi prisionera, te mereces?

- Por favor, fóllame- gritó Orihime, aferrándose a sus hombros- ¡No puedo más!

Ulquiorra sacó su mano de ella al tiempo que le apartó las caderas lo más que pudo, colocándose él encima. Entonces le agarró el trasero y empujó su miembro dentro de ella.

La chica arqueó la espalda para facilitar la entrada del Espada, pero él la contuvo, conformándose con ver a la bella joven gimiendo y retorciéndose. Ulquiorra permitió que una mínima sonrisa se dibujara en su cara; sonrisa que no duró más de dos segundos, antes de introducirse en ella casi por completo.

Orihime gemía y gritaba mientras Ulquiorra la follaba. La empujaba fiera y rápidamente, agarrando su cuerpo y colocándolo a su antojo. Ella no podía sino llorar de placer cuando Ulquiorra frenaba el ritmo y, acto seguido, lo aceleraba y jugaba con sus pechos, haciéndoselo tan fuerte como nunca hubiera imaginado. Su boca se centró en un pezón, tratando de succionar casi todo el pecho después.

La pelirroja había llegado a tal punto de excitación que Ulquiorra permitió que se colocara encima de él. Su pecho se movía al ritmo de sus caderas, aplastando al Espada. Ulquiorra le permitió seguir aquel movimiento durante escasos minutos, divirtiéndose al ver a Orihime temblando y doblándose hacia su pecho ante la intensa penetración.

- Eres… tan bueno…- murmuró la chica mientras incrementaba el ritmo de sus caderas y clavaba sus uñas en la blanquecina piel del Espada.

Ulquiorra respondió cogiéndola de la cintura y empujándola, dejando a la chica de rodillas. Entonces sus huesudas manos se aferraron a sus caderas y el Espada se acercó a la chica, susurrándola.

- ¿Ha tenido ya suficiente?- preguntó sin cambiar su tono de voz, aunque sin poder contener la respiración.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Sigue, por favor.

Ulquiorra se introdujo en ella de nuevo, empujándola hasta tumbarla. Por muy increíble que pareciera, Orihime esperaba que aumentara más él ritmo, algo que sin duda podía llegar a hacer.

- ¿Puedes ir más rápido, como antes?- preguntó dulcemente.

- ¿Cuánto lo deseas?

Orihime empujó su trasero hacia las caderas de Ulquiorra, sonriendo tontamente al sentir su tacto.

Ulquiorra, tan inexpresivo como siempre, cogió a la chica por detrás y empezó a empujarla rápida y profundamente, volviéndola loca. La chica nunca había sentido algo como aquello en toda su vida; sentía olas de placer emanando de su pelvis y esparciéndose por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, mientras cerraba los ojos y gritaba el nombre del Espada.

Nada más terminar, Ulquiorra desmontó a Orihime y dejó que se despatarrara en la cama. Ulquiorra se sentó en el borde de la cama y chascó los nudillos, así como la mandíbula, antes de fijarse en el cielo y bostezar.

El Espada se levantó y vistió, no sin antes colocarse el cinturón en la ropa. Orihime permaneció desnuda en la cama, respirando agitadamente y mirándolo vestirse, con la mirada perdida. Sus enormes pechos se movían hacia arriba y abajo con cada bocanada de aire que tomaba.

- ¿Adónde vas?- preguntó la pelirroja, incorporándose.

Ulquiorra se pasó la mano por su lacio pelo negro.

- Tengo que volver a mis tareas. Será mejor que limpies todo este desastre- ordenó, señalando la sopa y los trozos del plato esparcidos por el suelo.

- Sí, señor- contestó Orihime, sentándose en la cama y mirando a Ulquiorra completamente apasionada- ¿Volverás alguna vez?

- Siempre y cuando Aizen me lo ordene- aclaró él. Después de lanzarle una última mirada, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pasados unos minutos en los que Orihime seguía completamente extasiada, la chica recogió los trozos de ropa y tembló.

- ¿Qué llevaré ahora?- murmuró para sí misma. La chica se sentó en la cama en ropa interior, pensando en las horribles consecuencias que tendrían lugar si Grimmjow o Nnoitra la vieran en aquel estado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, provocando que la chica se asustara y se tapara con las sábanas. Pero, para su sorpresa, unas manos pálidas y delgadas trajeron algunos uniformes limpios para ella.

**Fin**

_¡Hola! Qué os ha parecido? A mí me ha gustado bastante, aunque rebajaría un poco las escenas de sexo (aunque parezca mentira, se me hace raro traducirlas XD). La verdad es que, después de este fic, tengo ganas de traducir algo más "romántico" entre ellos, que no tenga tanto sexo; bueno… al menos al principio XD! Me ha gustado mucho el Ulquiorra de este fic; siempre me he preguntado cómo sería obligándola a comer, así que este fic responde mis dudas y de muy buena forma! (lo cierto es que la escenita de la comida da mucho de sí). Bueno, espero que el fic largo que voy a traducir os guste (por fin!). Un beso!_

_**Ulquihime2101: **__hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustase el fic anterior; la verdad, a mí no me convencía demasiado, pero qué bien que os haya gustado! Además, el final es bastante sorprendente. Espero que este oneshot te haya gustado y a ver qué tal se nos da el fic largo; espero no haberme equivocado! Muchas gracias por comentar siempre! Un beso!_

_**MiaConstantine28**__: hola! Tienes razón, la verdad es que los fics y, sobre todo, los finales de los oneshot tienen una trama y finales distintos, así que hay donde elegir! Aunque ya tengo ganas de ponerme con un fic largo, aunque sólo sea para darles más tiempo a que desarrollen lo que sienten! Demás de traducir tengo previsto hacer un fic propio, así que a ver qué tal está! Muchas gracias por apoyarme en las traducciones! Un beso!_


	7. Séptimo oneshot (sinemoras09)

_Hola! Aquí os traigo el séptimo oneshot, "Fall", escrito por **sinemoras09**. Disfrutadlo!_

**Séptimo oneshot: Fall**

- Mírate; el Cuarto Espada preparándole la comida un humano- dijo Grimmjow, recostándose en el diván mientras se quitaba una pelusa de su camisa- Aizen tiene que estar riéndose de ti, igual que yo.

Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos y, sin mediar palabra, cogió la bandeja con la comida de Orihime.

- Deberías follártela- continuó Grimmjow- El mismo Aizen te dio permiso para hacerlo, siempre y cuando no la destroces, claro.

Ulquiorra depositó la bandeja y la taza de porcelana tembló ligeramente.

- Observaré todo lo que hagas, Grimmjow- repuso Ulquiorra, en un tono algo amenazador. Por su parte, Grimmjow se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie.

- Todo el mundo sabe porqué Aizen te nombró a ti como su guardián.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque tú eres tú y ella es ella y Aizen está tan aburrido y es tan depravado como todos nosotros- confesó Grimmjow, logrando que Ulquiorra alzara la ceja.

- ¿Insinúas que Aizen quiere que nos acostemos?- preguntó Ulquiorra, mirándolo con confusión. Todo aquello le parecía absurdo.

Grimmjow sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Piensa lo que quieras- añadió él.

Ulquiorra lo miró por un momento, antes de coger de nuevo la bandeja y dirigirse a la puerta de Orihime.

----

La chica estaba perdiendo peso y oscuras ojeras se habían formado bajo sus ojos. Muchas veces, al abrir la puerta, se la encontraba sentada bajo la ventana, con las piernas dobladas y mirando a la nada.

Pero aquello no podía continuar; Aizen le había encomendado su protección, así que no debía permitir que ella siguiera en aquel estado.

- Mujer- Ulquiorra se paseó por la oscuridad, acercándose a ella- Estás perdiendo mucho peso- dijo. Orihime levantó la vista por un momento y la bajó de nuevo- Echas de menos a tus compañeros- continuó- y estás preocupada por ellos.

- Sí- asintió ella, con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que aún no los hemos matado?

Ulquiorra esperó una respuesta, pero no la hubo; en su lugar tuvo que conformarse con un ligero parpadeo de la joven, nada más. El Espada sabía que la situación de sus amigos era el origen del estado de la pelirroja. Entonces se agachó y la miró a los ojos.

- Tus compañeros están a salva- confesó, pudiendo confundirse su sinceridad con preocupación. Los ojos de la mujer brillaron, así que Ulquiorra aprovechó para empujar la bandeja- Come- ordenó- Debes hacerlo para mantenerte con vida.

- De acuerdo- asintió la mujer, observando la bandeja.

Era muy fácil manipular a los humanos y aquella chica no era ninguna excepción.

----

- ¿Nunca has probado el chocolate?- preguntó Orihime, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras Ulquiorra la miraba sin inmutarse; el Espada mantenía pequeñas conversaciones con ella, algo que consideraba como necesario y parte de su trabajo, para evitar que la pelirroja cayera en la desesperación. «No desarrollará su poder mientras siga así», le había confesado Aizen, «así que es tu deber que mejore». Por ello, Ulquiorra se vio obligado a mantener conversaciones banales con ella para que mejorara su conducta, fingiendo, además, un mínimo interés.

- Los Espada no comen lo mismo que los humanos- dijo Ulquiorra, algo incómodo- Nosotros nos alimentamos de vuestra almas; creía que ya lo sabrías.

- Sí, pero...- Orihime frunció el ceño- pero tú fuiste humano hace tiempo, ¿así que no probaste el chocolate estando vivo?

Ulquiorra pestañeó.

- Creo que olvidas que soy un conjunto de muchas almas- aclaró el Espada. Muchas vidas. Muchas almas. Muchos hollows que, tal vez, no comieran chocolate mientras vivieran.

La mujer estaba confusa.

- Pero, de todos ellas, ¿ninguna lo probó?- preguntó Orihime, mientras Ulquiorra movía la mandíbula ligeramente.

- ¿A qué sabe el chocolate?- preguntó. No es que le importara, pero Inoue estaba entretenida con la conversación.

- ¡Está buenísimo! Está dulce y suave y me gusta comerlo con helado...

Estaba sonriendo, alegrándose por sus recuerdos. Ulquiorra movió la cabeza.

- Mujer, si te trajera ese... ese chocolate, ¿comerías?- la chica abrió aún más los ojos, mientras un leve rubor aparecía.- Supongo que eso es un sí- Orihime se sonrojó aún más.

Era muy fácil entender a los humanos.

----

- ¿Chocolate? ¿En serio?- Aizen se estaba divirtiendo- Estás empezando a parecerte a ella- añadió, logrando que Ulquiorra hiciera una elegante mueca.

- Así conseguirá sus propósitos- dijo Ulquiorra- Lo dijo usted mismo; si le ofrecemos lo que quiere estará más dispuesta a comer y su bienestar es nuestra principal prioridad.

Los ojos de Aizen brillaron.

- Entonces así será- contestó-

Al día siguiente, Ulquiorra entró tranquilamente en la habitación de Orihime, llevando una bandeja cargada de chocolate.

----

Para desgracia de Ulquiorra, la mujer solía confundir preocupación con deber.

Dos arrancar entraron en su habitación, insultándola e hiriéndola físicamente. Ulquiorra se deshizo de ellos rápidamente, empotrándolos contra la pared con un simple gesto de la mano. La mujer se echó a llorar y se lanzó a sus pies.

- Mujer, levántate. Estás haciendo el ridículo- dijo Ulquiorra.

- Lo... Lo siento, pero...

- Pero nada- Ulquiorra la miraba fijamente- Esto es indigno hasta para un humano. Ahora estás bajo las órdenes de Aizen, así que ponte en pie.

La mujer resopló y se levantó con calma. Estaba completamente roja.

Ulquiorra se giró. Tras él, los arrancar agonizaban contra la pared, temblando cuando sintieron que se les acercaba.

- Iros antes de que avise a Aizen de vuestro error- les amenazó.

Ambos arrancar asintieron con fuerza y se marcharon del lugar.

- Schiffer...- Ulquiorra se giró. Ella se sonrojó- Gracias.

El Espada se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

----

- ¿Puedo... Puedo preguntarte algo?- preguntó Orihime.

Ulquiorra la estudió, con cuidado. Resultaba asombrosa la facilidad con la que los humanos cogían confianza; durante los primeros días, Orihime apenas lo miraba pero, en aquel momento, confiaba en él como si fuera uno de sus amigos más preciados. Era un fenómeno bastante extraño, pero no del todo incomprensible.

- ¿El qué?- contestó él. La mujer tembló, jugueteando con su falda.

- ¿Cómo te sentiste...- levantó la vista- al convertirte en hollow? ¿Te dolió?

- ¿Doler?- el corazón le dio un vuelco a Ulquiorra.

- Sí...- la mujer buscó las palabras adecuadas- Sé que estás formado de muchos hollows pero... pero aunque sea difícil saberlo, tienes que tener algo propio... algo del humano que eras antes de convertirte en Espada- dijo finalmente- Me preguntaba si recordabas algo de ti.

Ulquiorra se le acercó y, con cuidado, se desabrochó la camisa. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron poco a poco.

- Aquí es donde estaba mi corazón- Ulquiorra se tocó el agujero, rodeando los bordes con sus dedos- No hay dolor. Ni miedo. Ni emociones. Sólo la razón, que guía mis acciones.

- Pero, ¿y los hollows normales?- preguntó Orihime- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Ulquiorra había pasado el suficiente tiempo junto a la chica como para saber que estaba preocupada por su hermano y que necesitaba su consuelo. Sin embargo, decirle la verdad sólo empeoraría las cosas, así que Ulquiorra optó por suavizar el golpe.

- No lo sé. Sólo puedo hablar de mí mismo.

- ¿Te sientes solo?- preguntó ella.

- ¿Solo?

- Yo me siento sola a veces- confesó ella. Lo miró tímidamente, antes de volver la vista hacia sus manos- así que me preguntaba si tú también- los ojos de la mujer se oscurecieron, entristeciéndose- Lo siento, ha sido una tontería- añadió, antes de secarse los ojos y tragar saliva.

Ulquiorra se quedó pensativo. La soledad era una sensación humana, algo que todo humano podía sentir. Decidió darle la razón, al menos para evitar que se deprimiera. Entonces se sentó junto a ella, haciendo que el colchón se hundiera ligeramente con su peso.

- Antes de conocer al señor Aizen, todos nosotros estábamos solos- dijo- así que supongo que sí, nos sentimos así antes de unirnos a él.

- Oh...- la chica se colocó las mangas- entonces creo que entiendo porqué le sois tan fieles; es porque os encontró, ¿no?- la chica dobló las rodillas, colocándolas bajo su barbilla- ¿Y qué pasará conmigo cuando... cuando Aizen haya utilizado mi poder?

- Seguramente te matará- contestó Ulquiorra. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Ulquiorra tembló; sus cambios de humor no eran tan impredecibles y, aunque el Espada sabía manejarlos, en ocasiones se sentía incapaz de hacer su trabajo. No obstante, Aizen había hecho un buen trabajo escogiéndolo a él como su guardián, pues los demás Espada eran unos completos salvajes, con los que la chica acabaría suicidándose. En situaciones como aquélla, era mejor el contacto físico con los humanos- Mujer, cálmate- añadió, colocando una mano sobre su hombro- El señor Aizen también acabará conmigo o con cualquier otro Espada cuando deje de resultarle útil, pero eso no significa que, por ahora, no tengamos su favor.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí- Ulquiorra la miró cuidadosamente; había cometido un error siendo tan directo, así que decidió cuidar más sus palabras y asegurarse de que se encontraba mejor, antes de marcharse.

Por ello, no se movió cuando la mujer se echó sobre él, llorando en su pecho.

----

Grimmjow estaba apoyado contra la pared y sonrió nada más ver a Ulquiorra saliendo de la habitación.

- Veo que estáis empezando a llevaros muy bien- comentó, con un tono de voz algo lascivo.

Ulquiorra lo ignoró, sin siquiera mirarlo cuando pasó junto a él.

----

¿Por qué esa mujer inspiraba tanta lealtad, tanta ternura en sus amigos y familiares? Era una pena que Ulquiorra no recordara nada de su vida como humano. Aunque mantuviera recuerdos de cientos de hollows, no se acordaba de haber sentido semejantes sensaciones. Era algo irracional, ilógico y que sobrepasaba con creces su comprensión.

Lo más cerca de una experiencia familiar que tuvo Ulquiorra fue ver a Nelliel junto a su Fracción; se preocupaba por ellos como si de una humana se tratara y los sentimientos eran recíprocos. Incluso después de haber abandonado el ejército, el Espada los había estado observando en el desierto, jugando y protegiéndose.

Pero Ulquiorra siempre había sido distinto, incluso a nivel de otros Espada.

Después de comprobar que la mujer dormía, abrió la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido.

----

- Estás atándote demasiado- dijo Szayel un día, mientras trabajaba en otro de sus experimentos. El Espada tenía un rango muy inferior incluso al de Grimmjow, así que Ulquiorra consideraba toda una ofensa que osara dirigirse a él en esos términos- Tu mascota sí, al menos- añadió- Grimmjow cree que Aizen quiere que estéis juntos, aunque supongo que sólo querrá observaros.

- No creo recordar haberte dirigido la palabra- contestó Ulquiorra secamente, saliendo de la sala.

- Cada vez hay más rumores- Ulquiorra se paró. Podía sentir la mirada de Szayel sobre él, analizándolo como si fuera otro sujeto de su experimento- Se dice que estáis empezando a sentir algo- añadió, acercándose a Ulquiorra, con las manos sobre la espalda- pero yo los he desmentido; he dicho que el Cuarto Espada no tiene sentimientos. Al menos, ninguno que pueda ver- Szayel sonrió y le susurró al oído- Grimmjow dice que, si fuera por él, ya se habría acostado con ella. La habría violado hasta destrozarla. Pero no creo que tú hayas pensado lo mismo...

De pronto, Ulquiorra giró al Octavo Espada, ahogándolo con una mano.

- No vuelvas a hablarme- Ulquiorra apretó la mano- No eres más que escoria y, aún así, te atreves a insultar a tus superiores. Debería matarte ahora mismo, aunque no sería más que una pérdida de tiempo.

Szayel respiraba con dificultad e intentó llevarse las manos a su cuello, patéticamente.

- Ulquiorra... por favor...- consiguió balbucear. Los ojos de Ulquiorra se oscurecieron, antes de soltarlo y hacerlo caer al suelo, donde Szayel tosía violentamente y se tocaba el cuello- ¡Estás loco!- gritó, aunque Ulquiorra no se giró, sino que siguió caminando- ¡Todo el mundo lo sabe, Ulquiorra!- añadió.

Pero Ulquiorra lo ignoró y siguió andando.

----

Ulquiorra había reducido el contacto con la joven al mínimo, únicamente asegurándose de que tuviera ropa y sábanas limpias, además de que encontrara físicamente bien. Haberse convertido en el centro de cotilleo del palacio lo enervaba. Irónicamente, ella fue la primera en notarlo.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó. Ulquiorra seguía recordando las palabras de Szayel y las insinuaciones de Grimmjow cuando le había llevado la bandeja. La chica se sentó a su lado- Pareces triste- añadió.

- Te equivocas- contestó él, dejando la bandeja. La humana era más intuitiva de lo que parecía, tal y como había demostrado.

El Espada se marchó sin pronunciar palabra.

----

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué lo afectaba tanto? Había demasiadas preguntas que Ulquiorra no entendía.

Permaneció en la oscuridad, mirando a la mujer por el monitor. Era una pequeña e insignificante humana, que no merecía ningún tipo de atención.

Acarició su imagen con sus dedos, temblando.

Aizen lo había escogido a él para acatar aquella orden, para que velara por la salud y protección de la humana. Los humanos eran unas criaturas frágiles, así que sin un guardián la chica no duraría nada en aquel lugar.

Grimmjow. Szayel. Ellos no sabían nada.

Ulquiorra apretó la mandíbula y apagó el monitor.

Hablaría con ella de una vez por todas.

----

La mujer dormía cuando Ulquiorra entró en la habitación. La pálida luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba la estancia. Ulquiorra la miraba. La mujer se movió y abrió los ojos. Debería de haberse asustado, pero Orihime ya estaba acostumbrada a las idas y venidas del Espada. La chica se movió y sentó en la cama.

- Esto...

Ulquiorra se sentó en la cama, hundiendo algo el colchón.

- No te muevas.

El espada se fijó en sus rostro iluminado por la luna. Llevaba simplemente un camisón que descubría sus hombros. La pelirroja tembló y Ulquiorra se dio cuenta del escalofrío que había sentido en su piel.

Sin pensar, Ulquiorra puso una mano sobre su hombro. La chica tembló mientras bajaba la mano por su brazo. Su piel era cálida y podía sentir cierto sudor de haber dormido. Era tan pequeña... Podría matarla sin pestañear.

- Mujer- dijo- Háblame del humano.

- ¿Q... Qué?

- De tu compañero. Aquél al que llamas Ichigo.

- ¿Kurosaki?- la chica pestañeó- Es muy bueno- añadió, mientras Ulquiorra le apretaba el brazo- Es... Es mi amigo.

- Estás enamorada de él- Ulquiorra la miraba atentamente. Ella se sonrojó.

- Pues... tal vez- contestó. Ulquiorra observó que el rubor se extendía por su cuello, hasta el principio de su pecho.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó él. Su mano se deslizó por su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera, donde arrugó la tela del camisón- Te hace sufrir, ¿no es cierto?- preguntó.

- Yo...- ella se sonrojó aún más. Ulquiorra se inclinó hacia delante, observándola con atención; su pelo caía sobre su cara, sus labios estaban separados. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón bajo su piel. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas. Estaba cálida.

Despacio, Ulquiorra deslizó sus manos por las costillas de la chica, observando su reacción cuidadosamente. Ella no se movía y contenía la respiración. Sin más preámbulos, cubrió lentamente su pecho con su mano, por encima de la tela.

- Mujer- le murmuró al oído- ¿Estás asustada?

- Yo...- la pelirroja se sonrojó de nuevo. Ulquiorra comenzó a acariciarle el pezón con sumo cuidado, haciéndola jadear- Dime- siguió, bajando la mano- ¿Qué te provoco?

Orihime dejó escapar un grito seco cuando Ulquiorra apretó los dedos contra su clítoris y los introdujo en ella, bajo su ropa interior. La sentía caliente y húmeda y su respiración era cada vez más agitada y dificultosa. El Espada la masajeó bajo su ropa hasta que la mujer se colapsó sobre él, tensándose y gimiendo suavemente sobre su camisa.

Finalmente se fue y se estremeció encima de él.

Permanecieron en la misma postura durante lo que parecieron años, hasta que Ulquiorra alzó una mano y le acarició su tembloroso rostro.

- Mujer...- dijo él. Y ella se echó a llorar.

----

Szayel tenía razón: se habían acercado demasiado. Y la sola idea lo destrozaba por dentro.

Al salir de la habitación, descubrió a Grimmjow mirándolo con provocación.

- ¿Y?- preguntó.

La explosión que tuvo lugar a continuación logró que todas las columnas del palacio temblaran. Grimmjow miraba, con los ojos bien abiertos, el agujero donde debía de haber estado su cabeza.

Ulquiorra tensó la mandíbula y lo ignoró, mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Fin

_¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo! Hacía mucho que no escribía nada de esta pareja, más que nada porque aún estoy esperando a que saquen en anime el enfrentamiento Ichigo-Ulquiorra y porque en el manga aún no han vuelto a salir. Pero hace poco vi unos cuantos fanfics interesantes, así que espero que los autores me den permiso pronto para traducirlos! Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Un poco corto, verdad? A mí me ha sorprendido bastante, quizá porque es más sutil que los demás y porque deja muchas cosas a la imaginación del lector. Espero que os haya gustado, así como los que están en espera XD. Un beso!_

_**Mikitsan**: hola! Bueno, espero que te haya gustado también este fic, aunque haya tardado bastante en actualizar. La verdad es que el lemon no es muy fuerte, pero no está mal. Un beso!_

_**Karina Natsumi**: hola! espero que te haya gustado este oneshot. Un beso!_

_**ulquihime2101**: hola! Cuánto tiempo! Espero que el fic te haya animado, al menos hasta que Ulquiorra vuelva a aparecer en el manga XD. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido. Un beso!_

_**MiaConstantine28**: Hola! Pues sí, es mucho mejor verlos románticos, aunque el toque lemon nunca viene mal XD. Sobre todo me gusta ver el cambio que tienen cuando empiezan a darse cuenta de lo que sienten... es genial! Respecto al fic largo, al final no voy a traducir el que en principio quería porque la historia no me convence mucho, pero hay otro que tiene mucha mejor pinta... En fin, espero subir pronto otro oneshot. Un beso!_

_**Faye**: hola! Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los oneshot y espero que este también. La verdad es que he intentado que sean más o menos variados y que hayan gustado en inglés, aunque visto lo visto tendré que traducir más lemon XD. Un beso!_

_**Orihime Amu-Chan**: hola! Sí, creo que aquí todas estamos loquitas por Ulquiorra! Es que es el mejor de toda la serie y el más distinto y particular de todos los personajes que puede haber. Espero que este fic también te haya gustado, aunque haya tardado mucho tiempo en actualizar. Un beso!_

_**aurawind**: hola! Gracias por el review! Y nada, aquí está el oneshot nuevo, que espero también te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**dark groW**: hola! Gracias por el ánimo! Bueno, espero que leas este fic, aunque haya tardado bastante en subirlo (la inspiración a veces viene y va XD). Un beso!_


	8. Octavo oneshot (izeitgeist)

_¡Hola! El octavo oneshot es de __**izeitgeist**. Espero que os guste!_

**Octavo oneshot: Emociones**

TENÍA QUE FINGIR QUE NO TENÍA SENTIMIENTOS. Tenía que actuar perfectamente bien, para complacer a Aizen.

Orihime caminaba por todos los pasillos de Hueco Mundo, con la cabeza agachada, mezclándose con el silencio que invadía el lugar. Había terminado otra reunión y se dirigía a su habitación. Aizen, Gin y todos los arrancar estuvieron en ella. Querían saber más de Ichigo. Querían que ella les revelara todas sus debilidades, destrezas y poderes.

Pero ella no quiso contestar a ninguna de sus preguntas; ¡sólo había accedido a ir ahí para proteger a sus amigos, no para ponerlos en peligro! Sobre todo a Ichigo. La pelirroja se convenció a sí misma de no volver a pensar en el adolescente de pelo anaranjado. Así sólo conseguiría reforzar sus emociones y Aizen quería que se librara de ellas.

En la última cita, el hombre castaño le dijo que no estaba esforzándose en tratar de desprenderse de sus sentimientos. Dijo que tendría que hacer algo al respecto y ella asintió en silencio. La chica no sabía qué estaba planeando, pero haría lo que quisiera. Él era su amo, su comandante, su…

- Mujer- una voz rompió el silencio y ella levantó la cabeza. Ulquiorra estaba delante de ella, con el mismo rostro pálido y sin emociones de siempre. La mujer se preguntó alguna vez qué serían esas líneas verdes; ¿serían auténticas o artificiales? Pero eso ya no importaba. La curiosidad era otro tipo de emoción.

- Hola, Ulquiorra- la chica se inclinó con los ojos cerrados, en una muestra de obediencia, y decidió mantener el tono de voz neutral.

- Aizen ha decidido que el miedo acabe con tus emociones. Hoy mismo. Sígueme.

Sin esperar respuesta, el arrancar de ojos verdes comenzó a caminar. Orihime lo siguió al instante. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento practicarían? Se preguntó porqué recurrirían a eso… aunque seguramente hubiesen descubierto su actuación.

Minutos después, Inoue llegó a una habitación. Nunca antes la había visto. Sus ojos la exploraron, examinando cada detalle. Tampoco había demasiado que ver. Una ventana estaba en lo alto de la pared, tan alto que ni siquiera hacía falta que estuviera ahí. A parte de eso, había una cama enorme en la esquina de la sala. Era inmensa, aunque no sabía exactamente el tamaño. Nunca se le había dado bien calcularlo. Sin embargo, no fue eso lo que llamó su atención.

Había algo plateado sobre ella. La chica no estaba muy segura de lo que era, pero juraría que se trataba de unas esposas.

- Túmbate en la cama.

La voz de Ulquiorra rompió el silencio de la habitación. Al principio, la pelirroja no se movió. Seguía mirando la cosa plateada de la cama. ¿Qué sería? De un rápido vistazo, Orihime comprobó que, efectivamente, se trataba de unas esposas.

- No lo repetiré.

Esa vez, la joven le obedeció y se sentó en la cama. ¿Pensaba azotarla? ¿Golpearla sin piedad? ¿O tal vez hacerle cosquillas, hasta que se muriera? ¡Eso sí que le asustaba! Pero también se divertiría… aunque le tuviera miedo a ese tipo de diversión. Entonces, ella… ¡UN MOMENTO! Su imaginación estaba saliendo de su control de nuevo. Los Arrancar no hacen cosquillas. Pero, entonces… ¿qué pensaba hacerle? La chica no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Su pregunta se vio contestada cuando el Espada de ojos verdes la empujó abruptamente hasta tumbarla sobre la cama. La sorpresa llegó segundos más tarde, cuando sintió sus labios sobre los de ella, apretándola con fuerza. Con tanta fuerza que incluso pudo sentir la sangre deslizándose por ellos.

Entonces, la joven se dio cuenta. Violación. ¡Iba a violarla! ¡No le importaba el entrenamiento, pero la violación estaba fuera de lugar! La joven de pelo anaranjado liberó sus brazos, en un intento de apartarlo, pero el Arrancar era claramente mucho más fuerte que ella. En un instante, él le colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza y las esposó a la cama.

- Tienes que obedecer a Aizen. Él ha ordenado esto.

Orihime trató de animarse. "N-No será tan m-malo. Estoy protegiendo a Kurosaki, ¿no? S-Si sigo las órdenes de Aizen… entonces, no lo matarán. Tengo que devolverle todas las veces que me han protegido a mí". Ese "han" se refería a todas aquellas personas a las que había dejado en el mundo de los vivos. La única razón por la que se había marchado, era para protegerlos. Una parte de ella le gritaba que se defendiera de aquel hombre, que le pidiera que lo hiciera de otra manera. Pero sabía que no lo conseguiría. Deseaba más salvar a Ichigo que salvarse a ella misma. Y, además, si Aizen había ordenado algo, esa orden _tenía que_ acatarse.

Ella trató de devolverle el beso, débilmente. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Ulquiorra avanzó su lengua por su garganta, explorando cada rincón de esa dulce caverna, antes de arrancarle la ropa. Orihime no tenía miedo. Estaba feliz de proteger al hombre que quería. No gritó ni una sola vez cuando perdió todas las prendas, quedándose desnuda. Después de desvestirse él mismo, Ulquiorra se colocó encima de ella.

Buscó más besos y, sin dejarle que reaccionara por el dolor o el placer, se introdujo dentro de ella.

De pronto, todas las ideas de "devolver los favores" y "proteger" la abandonaron. No deseaba aquello.

La chica trató de controlarse, pero fracasó. El dolor era demasiado fuerte. Después de ladear la cabeza, Orihime Inoue arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un terrorífico grito. Él siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, no deteniéndose ni un solo segundo. El miedo de la chica aumentaba a cada momento que pasaba.

Empujar.

Gritar.

Terror.

Dolor.

Llorar.

Miedo.

Cortar.

Sangrar.

Horror.

VIOLAR.

Y, entonces, se olvidó. El proceso se repitió y la canción de angustia no sonaba durante segundos, minutos, horas.

Orihime movió nerviosamente sus manos esposadas y trató como pudo de alejarse del Espada, mientras las lágrimas rebosaban de sus ojos sin cesar. Su largo y sedoso cabello se movía de un lado a otro, al compás de los movimientos que hacía la cabeza de la pelirroja, sobre el colchón.

Entonces, poco a poco, sus gritos se convirtieron en sollozos. Y, pocos minutos más tarde, desaparecieron, transformando su resistencia en aceptación. El dolor continuó (después de todo, Ulquiorra era un Espada y los Espada sabían perfectamente cómo hacer daño a los demás), pero acabó acostumbrándose. La chica aceptó en silencio su destino, su miedo, su _castigo_. Una orden era una orden. Tendría que deshacerse de sus sentimientos, tanto si quería como si no. Orihime Inoue lo aprendió de la manera más dura posible.

Al final, cuando Ulquiorra comprobó que había acatado la orden con éxito, se detuvo. El hombre de ojos verdes no pronunció una sola palabra al apartarse de ella y comenzar a vestirse. Ni Orihime tampoco.

Cuando él cerró la puerta y se dirigió a informar a Aizen, Orihime empezó a vestirse. Ella tendría que hacer lo mismo. Informarle.

Y, mientras se vestía, la chica dejó escapar sólo tres palabras, mientras la última y más profunda de sus emociones desaparecía.

- Lo siento… Ichigo.

Su voz era perfectamente neutra y no había signo de vida en sus ojos. Estaban vacíos y siguieron igual mientras se dirigía a ver a Aizen.

Pero esa vez no actuaba.

_Hola! Cuánto tiempo, no? Bueno, creo que he vuelto a recuperar la chispa del UlquiHime, ahora que creo estar segura de que Ulquiorra no ha muerto XD. Espero poder traducir muchos más fics, tanto oneshot como historias más largas y ya tengo algunos en mento. ¿Qué tal esta historia? Un poco fuerte, no? Bueno, la verdad es que tenía ganas de traducir un oneshot realmente cruel de esta pareja (me encanta el angst para el UlquiHime XD) y creo que ésta es bastante buena. Es un oneshot muy corto, pero también muy conciso, porque creo que los dos aparecen muy bien reflejados; él sin emociones y ella sumida en la locura. Sinceramente, no sé cómo Orihime consiguió aguantar tanto en Las Noches sin derrumbarse… aunque claro, teniendo a Ulquiorra como guardián, no es para menos! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y seguir traduciendo más cosas que encuentre. Un beso!_

_**Mia Constantine28**__: Hola! Siento haber tardado en traducir, pero necesitaba que volviera la chispa con esta pareja… y, ahora que ha vuelto, espero no parar! XD. Me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo los oneshot, aunque no haya renovado demasiado a menudo, y espero que éste también te haya gustado, aunque sea algo más fuerte que los demás. Un beso!_

_**aKt-kawaii**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! Tranquila, que estoy casi convencida (si no, me encataría hablar con Tite cara a cara XD) de que Ulquiorra sigue vivo… Además, seguro que a Orihime también le encantaría que así fuese! Espero que este fic te haya gustado tanto como los demás. Un beso!_

_**aurawind**__: hola! Pues sí, la verdad es que el oneshot anterior da muchas cosas en las que pensar! Espero que también hayas disfrutado de este último, que es corto pero interesante XD. Un beso!_

_**Mikitsan**__: hola! Bueno, en éste yo creo que sí que hay lemon suficiente, lo justo para compensar la falta del otro XD. Tampoco es que haya sido muy explícito, pero creo que está muy bien descrito y explicado. La verdad es que creo que las fans del UlquiHime somos bastante "pervertidas", por decirlo así, pero es que la pareja se presta para ello! Es tan oscura y sensual, que es inevitable pensar en eso. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**may**__: hola! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Aunque haya tardado un poco en salir, espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: Hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Pues sí, siempre estoy buscando algunos fics que pueda traducir y subir de esta pareja, pero va por rachas, así que hasta ahora lo tenía un poco abandonado. Pero bueno, espero volver a recuperar la racha cuanto antes. Un beso y gracias a ti!_

_**valerita**__: hola! Aquí está la actualización, por fin! Bueno, esperemos que Ulquiorra sea uno de esos personajes de Bleach que mueren pero en el fondo no mueren XD. Espero que así sea, porque me parece uno de los personajes más carismáticos y que más ha gustado a los lectores, así que sería una pena no recuperarlo. De todos modos, siempre nos quedará el fandom XD. Un beso!_

_**Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**__: hola! Cuántos reviews! Espero no olvidarme nada Xd. Sí, en el primer fic, ellos son los arrancar que se quedaron en Hueco Mundo para siempre y el segundo es bastante explícito, la verdad, pero me gustan mucho los fics cortos pero contundentes, con mucho argumento. Supongo que por eso lo escogí XD. Sí, en el quinto te da a entender que Orihime le pide a Ulquiorra que la mate, porque no aguanta más aunque es cierto, menos mal que no han muerto en la realidad! (Qué ganas de volver a ver a Ulquiorra). Ahora que vuelvo a leerlo, sí que resulta asquerosa la sopa ésa que se come… Jajajajaja. Pobre Orihime, qué mal lo ha tenido que pasar. Bueno, espero que este fic te guste también; ya me dirás. Un beso! _


	9. Noveno oneshot (Sasorichyan)

_El noveno oneshot está escrito por __**Sasorichyan**__ y se titula "Rape me", en inglés. __**Aviso**__: este oneshot tiene un contenido __muy explícito__, es un lemon puro y duro, así que los sensibles que se abstengan._

**Noveno oneshot: Viólame**

Pronto llegaría. Lo sabía. En cuanto llegó su comida, le dijo al sirviente que no la probaría. Era igual que la noche anterior y todas las demás, desde que había llegado a Hueco Mundo… hasta Las Noches. Orihime Inoue había decidido ir allí voluntariamente, para ayudar al ex capitán de la Quinta División, Sousuke Aizen, a revivir el hougyouku; un objeto que permitiría a un hollow tener las habilidades de un shinigami. Pero la chica de pelo naranja ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Estaba haciendo algo bueno o malo? ¿Cuál era su objetivo, en realidad? Todo lo que quería era ser útil y ayudar a los demás, pero, hiciera lo que hiciera, nada era efectivo ni ayudaba.

Pronto se abrió la puerta y él entró. Ulquiorra Schiffer, el Espada número cuatro del ejército de Aizen.

- ¿Siempre tengo que hacer lo mismo?- preguntó, con su melancólica expresión.

- Ya te he dicho- contestó Orihime despacio- que no voy a comer.

Ulquiorra se acercó a la obstinada chica y la miró directamente a los ojos.

- Come- ordenó. La observó mientras ella clavaba la vista en el suelo. Entonces la cogió del brazo, decidido a llevarla a otra parte.

- ¡Suéltame!- le suplicó, mientras intentaba zafarse de él- ¡Déjame!

- Cállate- contestó él. Ulquiorra aceleró el ritmo, mientras la llevaba por los pasillos y giraba en muchas esquinas. Al llegar a la habitación que buscaba, inmediatamente abrió la puerta y la lanzó dentro.

Orihime observó aquella zona, que no había visto antes. Había una cama, un colchón, encima de la cama, inmensos. ¿Por qué la había llevado a un sitio así? Su pregunta se vio rápidamente contestada cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, aunque el Espada siguiera allí.

- ¿Qué…?

- Ahora, ésta será tu nueva habitación- dijo Ulquiorra, acercándose a ella- Si tienes alguna queja, guárdatela- dio un paso más hacia ella. Ella dio uno hacia atrás. Otro paso más. Otro paso menos. Él siguió haciendo lo mismo hasta llegar al colchón, empujándola contra él. Miró a la asustada chica y habló- ¿Por qué estás asustada? ¿Por qué sigues igual?

- ¿Igual?- preguntó Orihime. No comprendía lo que quería decir- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Por qué sigues esperando a tus salvadores? ¿Qué te mantiene atada a ellos?- sus fríos ojos miraron los suyos.

- So… ¡Sólo quería ayudar!- contestó- ¡Soy… Soy su amiga! ¡Y ellos son los míos! ¡Son mis compañeros!- las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, al decir esas falsas palabras. Era verdad. En el fondo, sabía lo que pensaban de ella. Lo inútil que era. Justo cuando ella lo miró, dispuesto a contestarlo, el Espada sin emociones se había sentado a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su húmedo rostro. Recorrió el camino de una lágrima y se lamió el dedo.

- Sabe a tristeza- dijo Ulquiorra. Llevando las manos a su rostro, el Espada empezó a lamer los mojados trazos que habían dejado sus ojos. Orihime, al ver lo que estaba haciendo, trató inmediatamente de librarse de él. Pero él no se movió. Tenía su rostro en sus manos y el tacto de su lengua sobre su piel, despertó una sensación rara dentro de ella. Sintiendo que estaba disfrutándolo, él unió sus labios a los de la joven doncella y la cogió entre sus brazos. Entonces, se sorprendió de que no se rebelara, pues ella posó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Sus labios contra los de él, una sensación conocida empezó a aparecer dentro del Espada, aunque no sabía cuál.

Orihime no podía creérselo. Un nuevo sentimiento afloró en ella, un sentimiento de calor y necesidad. Las olas apasionadas de lujuria chocaban contra ella, logrando que quisiera más de ese hombre. Sabía que él no sentía nada, pero quizá, a través de aquello, fuese capaz de hacerle entender el sentimiento del amor. _¿En qué estoy pensando?_ Pensó, sorprendida. _¡Esto no es amor! ¡Debería parar ahora mismo! ¡Idiota! ¡Detén esto ahora mismo!_ Pero no pudo. La mente y cuerpo de Orihime se habían separado de ella y pronto se vio dejándose llevar por lo que su cuerpo quería. La chica se sobresaltó cuando sintió su lengua abrir y explorar cada rincón de su boca. Lo sintió todo, desde la superficie de sus labios hasta sus dientes. Tímidamente, ella dejó que su lengua tocara la de él y se alegró al ver que se retorcía y jugaba con la suya. Una nueva ola de calor creció en sus regiones más profundas y no pudo evitar desear que acercara su mano o, al menos, uno de sus dedos.

Ulquiorra, por su parte, tenía ideas diferentes. Al cogerla entre sus brazos, rompió el beso por unos momentos y la arrastró a la cama. Nada más empujarla contra el cómodo colchón, empezó a desnudarla. Sus manos trataron de frenarlo, pegándole y apartándole, pero él apenas las sintió, mientras proseguía.

- ¡Para! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Para!- gritó ella.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- contestó Ulquiorra- ¿No es lo que querías?

Orihime no tuvo tiempo para responder, pues, casi al instante, sintió que la empujaba y que le quitaba la ropa; con una mano la mantenía contra la cama y, con la otra, le quitaba el vestido. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pues sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que vendría después. La estaba violando. Orihime le vio cogiendo la zanpakutou entre sus manos, pero, en lugar de desenvainarla, la mantuvo en su funda.

- Sólo falta una cosa- le dijo a ella. Orihime pronto se dio cuenta de que la única prenda que le quedaba eran las bragas que le tapaban la entrepierna. Con ojos suplicantes, deseó profundamente que fuera a dejarla así. Pero no lo hizo. Con un rápido movimiento, el Cuarto Espada las rompió, dejándola desnuda ante él.

Dejando la espada a su lado, empezó a deslizar sus pálidos y finos dedos dentro de ella. La chica arqueó la espalda y Ulquiorra pudo sentir el calor que empezaba a emanar de ella. Al apartarlos, Orihime se relajó. Al tocarla de nuevo, volvió a arquearse hasta que toda su mano se vio cubierta del húmedo, deslizante y pegajoso fluido. Pero haber sentido sus dedos dentro de ella fue simplemente maravilloso. Sus ojos se fijaron en el pequeño reguero de sangre que salía de su dulce entrada. Así que era virgen. Bueno, eso ya no importaba nada.

Orihime miró con preocupación, mientras el Espada cogía su arma. Seguramente o la mataba con ella o se la metía. Observó cómo la bajaba, preparándose para ello, mientras sentía su tacto. Sin embargo, simplemente se deslizó y resbaló por su feminidad. Ella gimió al sentir aquello y continuó disfrutando de aquella nueva sensación, mientras él seguía molestándola con su espada desenvainada. Entonces, ella empezó a mover la parte inferior de su cuerpo, mientras él giraba su arma por su húmeda entrepierna. Orihime observó cómo levantaba la espada y la deslizaba por los bordes de s apertura, haciendo pequeños círculos.

Sus gritos y gemidos aumentaron las ganas de jugar con ella, hasta que Ulquiorra estimó que había llegado el momento. La colocó boca arriba y el Espada la levantó por la cintura, hasta ponerla en la posición que buscaba. En cuanto se desabrochó los pantalones, el Espada se fijó en su sexo y empezó a introducirlo en la llorosa chica. Pronto, el llanto se transformó en gritos mientras la embestía con violencia, aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. Ulquiorra se fijó en que estaba tratando de llegar al cabecero de la cama, pero él simplemente la cogió y devolvió a su sitio.

- No pienses que vas a poder escaparte- murmuró, entre jadeos.

Orihime no pudo evitar morder las esquinas de la almohada, mientras el Espada seguía entrando y saliendo de ella. Sus paredes internas lo presionaban, causándole gran dolor y pronto sintió que algo salía de ella. Agarrando las sábanas con las manos, Orihime suplicó que aquello terminase pronto. Pero no fue así. Sintió que una de sus manos le cogía el tobillo, levantándola la pierna, mientras continuaba moviéndose con fuerza y brutalidad, haciendo que la chica gritara. Nuevas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, deslizándose por su rostro acalorado. Finalmente, pocas embestidas después, Orihime alcanzó por fin el clímax.

Ulquiorra observó cómo el líquido perlado salía de la prisionera y continuó. Estaba a punto de alcanzar el suyo. Orihime lo miró con unos ojos asustados, incluso suplicantes. Él supuso totalmente lo que decían. _¡Por favor, no hagas esto!_, le gritaba. _¡Por favor, para! ¡Haré lo que sea, pero, por favor, detente!_ Pero esa expresión sólo le animaba a ir más allá. Embistiéndola más y más, Ulquiorra finalmente llegó y expulsó su líquido dentro de la chica, haciéndole gritar. En cuanto se hubo retirado y abrochado los pantalones, Ulquiorra se fijó en la agotada joven. Entonces, cogió su zanpakutou y la limpió con las sábanas, dejando atrás tanto a la habitación como a la llorosa Orihime.

**Fin**

_¡Hola a todos! Qué tal? Bueno, como habéis podido comprobar, este oneshot no tiene mucha historia, es un lemon puro y duro, sin más miramientos… Aún así, espero que os haya gustado! La verdad es que tenía ganas de traducir algo así, algo "extremo" entre Ulquiorra y Orihime. No sé si lo he dicho ya, pero estos personajes no me parecen buenos protagonistas para una historia "bonita", sino para algo más duro. Quizá sea por esa relación tan extraña que tienen, llegando en ciertos momentos a ser más que sádica (Ulquiorra no deja de torturarla mentalmente y, aunque Orihime se resista, en algunos momentos parece a punto de volverse loca). Bueno, espero que la historia os haya gustado y espero encontrar más oneshots interesantes que traducir. Un beso!_

_**Uchiha-Dani-Uzmaki**__: hola! Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews! Pues en el primer oneshot, sí, se supone que Ulquiorra y Orihime son esos arrancar que se quedan allí para siempre. En cuanto al cuarto, se supone que Orihime está tan deprimida y no soporta más la situación, que le pide a Ulquiorra que la mate, se supone que después de haber atacado a Aizen (eso entendí yo XD). Y, al final, se ve que todos la han olvidado, menos él, claro. Espero que este fic también te haya gustado mucho. Un beso!_

_**Anónimo**__: hola! Siento mucho no haber subido más oneshots, pero ahora estoy con el de "Musa" y fansubs y tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo para buscar algunos interesantes. Pero bueno, espero que éste te haya gustado! (aunque no sea para "sensibles" XD). Un beso!_

_**Yagami Vongola**__: hola! Ya, la verdad es que el fic estuvo un poco duro. Pero bueno, me gusta ver a qué extremo puede llegar esta relación. De hecho, para mí es la única de todo Bleach a la que puede darse tanta violencia y que, además, quede bien, incluso canon (bueno, quitando el NnoiNell, que directamente es autodestructiva xD). Un beso!_

_**Kartemis**__: hola! Gracias, me alegra que te gustase el oneshot. Espero que éste también te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**Ori-chan23**__: hola! Gracias por seguirme y por los ánimos! Bueno, aunque la historia esté "completa", tengo pensado seguir actualizándola, pero está como completa por si acaso tardo demasiado XD. En fin, chorradas que hago a veces… Espero que el cap te haya gustado y un beso!_


	10. Décimo oneshot (randomfan17)

_Este décimo oneshot está escrito, en inglés, por __**randomfan17**__. Espero que os guste! __Advertencia__: contenido muy explícito y quizás algo de ooc._

**Décimo oneshot: Los rollos de una noche no acaban bien**

Ulquiorra entró en la habitación de Orihime con sigilo, buscándola en la oscuridad. Su pelo la delataba, esparciéndose a su alrededor como si fuera fuego, mientras dormía pacíficamente. Él se acercó a la cama, dejando que sus ojos la examinaran con cuidado. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, incitándolo a que la besara. Su pequeño camisón blanco se subió sobre sus muslos, mientras se giraba en sueños, frotando una pierna contra la otra inconscientemente. Desde donde estaba, pudo adivinar que la joven llevaba ropa interior blanca; entonces, resopló ligeramente, mientras se imaginaba quitándosela. Ella volvió a moverse; abrió los ojos poco a poco y murmuró su nombre, mientras él se sentaba.

- ¿Qué hora es?- musitó, incorporándose.

- Vuelve a dormirte, mujer. Aún es de noche- contestó él, mientras una de las tiras del camisón se deslizaba por su hombro, revelando parte de su canalillo.

- Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?- murmuró ella, medio dormida.

- Nada- contestó él, girándose para marcharse, hasta que ella le cogió de la mano y le obligó a sentarse a su lado, en la cama. Entonces, se abrazó de su cuello, logrando que se estremeciera.

- Has estado evitándome- murmuró contra su cuello, haciéndolo temblar mientras lo besaba. Entonces, le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, momentos antes de mordérselo- Desde que te besé, la semana pasada. Tú también me besaste y prácticamente me arrancaste la ropa, antes de salir corriendo. ¿Qué te asustó tanto de una débil chica humana, que te hizo huir?

- No debería estar aquí- dijo, pero cuando se dispuso a levantarse, Orihime lo empujó contra la cama y obligó a mantenerse allí.

- No vas marcharte, hasta que me expliques por qué huiste- dijo ella, bajándole la cremallera de su chaqueta, abriéndola para tocarle el pecho y los abdominales, deslizando su dedo hasta el borde de los pantalones.

- No debería quererte- repuso él, cogiéndola de la muñeca para apartarla, pero acercándola más a él en su lugar. Él se sentó y le pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras la otra le levantaba el camisón, para poder sentir la piel de su cintura. Sus besos se volvieron más hambrientos y duros, mientras buscaba la piel con sus dedos. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano había llegado hasta el interior de sus muslos e intentó apartarse cuando ella le cogió de las muñecas y apretó sus manos contra esa zona.

- ¿Tienes miedo de tocarme?- le preguntó, contra sus labios.

- No quiero hacerte daño- argumentó, tratando de evitar que su sangre se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba haciendo. Ella estaba sentada encima de él, seduciéndolo.

- No voy a romperme- dijo ella, besando su cuello, garganta y clavícula. Él se tumbó contra la cama, apoyando sus manos contra sus muslos y apretándola más contra él. La respiración de la chica se aceleraba cuanto más la presionaba contra él, pero se cansó pronto. Entonces, ella le cogió de la mano y la deslizó por ambos cuerpos, presionándola contra su ropa interior. Él aceptó la invitación y deslizó sus dedos por debajo de sus bragas, sintiendo que estaba totalmente mojada. Él apretó más y ella gimió contra sus labios- Quítamelas- murmuró contra sus labios.

Él sólo dudó un segundo, antes de hacerle caso, deslizarlas y sostenerlas delante de ella, mientras le sujetaba las manos. Le soltó una de ellas para poder subirle el camisón y quitárselo por la cabeza, gruñendo al contemplar su precioso cuerpo. Le mordió el cuello lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca, aunque la suavizó lamiéndola, justo después. La pierna de la chica chocaba con la de él, tratando de que se le acercara y el contacto entre ambos se incrementara.

- Por favor, quítate la ropa- le dijo ella, observando su chaqueta entreabierta y sus pantalones que suplicaban que se los bajase.

- ¿De verdad quieres esto, mujer?- le preguntó él, soltando la otra mano y permitiendo que ella le tocara el pecho.

- Sí- contestó ella, deslizándole la chaqueta por su hombro y atrapándole la espalda, sintiéndola bajo sus dedos- Y tú también.

- Sí- repuso él, capturando sus labios en un fiero beso, mientras ella lo empujaba contra la cama. Una de sus manos se deslizó por su cintura y aflojó el cierre de sus pantalones, antes de bajárselos, sorprendiéndole a él que ella llevara el control. Él los apartó y separó aún más las piernas de la chica, antes de presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella apretó le revolvió el pelo, lo besó y sintió su erección contra su entrepierna, al tiempo que él le devoraba el cuello.

- ¿Eres virgen?- le preguntó.

- No- respondió ella tranquilamente, sorprendiéndolo a pesar de haber hecho él la pregunta.

- ¿Quién te tomó?- repuso él.

- Aizen- respondió ella, apartando la vista, mientras él entrecerraba los ojos.

- ¿Cuándo?- preguntó.

- La noche que me enseñó el Hogyoku, me pidió que le mostrara una fidelidad total… Me lo pidió durante toda la noche- ella cerró los ojos y recordó su cuerpo tonificado moviéndose encima del suyo, forzándola a sentir placer, antes de correrse. Ella abrió los ojos y miró a Ulquiorra, que la miraba enfurecido.

- ¿Te forzó?- preguntó.

- Igual que ahora te estoy forzando yo a ti- contestó ella, cogiendo las manos que estaban cerca de su cabeza y bajándolas, junto con las suyas propias, hacia su erección. Ambos gimieron del placer que sintieron- No busco venganza o apoyo, sólo quiero follarte.

Él volvió a sorprenderse por sus sucias palabras, pero, cuando la chica empezó a moverse contra él y soltó sus manos, llevando las suyas a su pecho, él le cogió de las caderas y acarició su piel, logrando que ella se moviera más. La joven cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó sus uñas en su pecho, mientras gemía. Él la miró y aprovechó que la tenía agarrada para moverse con más fuerza y velocidad dentro de ella, hasta conseguir que ella se corriera, mordiendo su labio para lograr que se callara. Él se sentó y le lamió el labio inferior para tratar de tranquilizarla, mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella. Él fue estremeciéndose cada vez más y la mordió de nuevo, apretándola bien fuerte contra él al sentir que eyaculaba dentro de ella.

Orihime le acarició la mejilla mientras él se tumbaba a su lado, empujándola contra él. Le pasó la mano por la espalda, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su piel al tocarla.

- Gracias- susurró ella, besándole en los labios, antes de incorporarse y ponerse el camisón. Él la imitó, aunque se sintió como si le hubiera utilizado. Ella volvió a tumbarse en la cama, bostezando mientras se tapaba con las sábanas. Cuando él estaba vistiéndose, ella se giró en su dirección, pero no dijo nada al ver cómo él se marchaba de la habitación, con la misma calma con la que había entrado.

**Fin**

_Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo oneshot! Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, quizá éste no sea tan fuerte como el anterior y también es posible que los personajes estén algo ooc, pero lo leí y me gustó bastante. Sobre todo me ha gustado ese toque de locura que tiene Orihime y que tanto juego ha dado (soy fan de la tortura psicológica a la que la somete Ulquiorra, no puedo evitarlo!). Espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis apoyando estos oneshots! Un beso y gracias!_

_: hola! Gracias por comentar! Espero que el fic te esté gustando, un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Vaya, bueno, espero que este nuevo fic te haya vuelto a alegrar! Éste oneshot ha seguido la línea del anterior, aunque ha sido Hime quien ha llevado la voz cantante… y el pobre Ulquiorra no sabía ni qué hacer! Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado igualmente y un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Jajaja! Sí que fue fuerte, sí! Creo que tienes razón respecto a Ulquiorra y que estaba mucho más "hollow" de lo que normalmente es; pero hay que reconocer que, cuando Tite Kubo nos le presentó, parecía un sociópata en toda regla. No fue hasta que interactuó más con Orihime que se hizo "más humano"… quizá por eso me gusten tanto los fics tan desbordantes, en los que Orihime y Ulquiorra están a un paso de la locura. Y en cuanto al IchiHime… la verdad es que no he leído ningún fic, porque desde el principio me hice fan del IchiRuki y la verdad es que Ichigo no me pegaba mucho con Orihime… pero bueno, "para gustos, los colores"! Espero que te haya gustado el cap y un beso!_

_**Aleja Cullen Masen**__: hola! Gracias por el apoyo! La verdad es que, siendo sincera, ahora mismo el UlquiHime es la pareja que más me gusta de todo el fandom de todas las series, así que cuantos más seamos apoyándoles, mejor! Un beso!_

_**UniversoFanfics**__: hola! Muchas gracias por recomendar esta historia y las demás; me hace muchísima ilusión, de verdad! Espero que os guste el nuevo cap. Un beso!_


	11. Undécimo oneshot (sinemoras09)

_La historia original pertenece a __**sinermoras09**__. Contiene __**lemon**__._

**Undécimo oneshot: Un asunto muy delicado**

Su pelo está mojado. Es lo primero que observa Ulquiorra, cuando la mujer llega a la habitación, con la cara sonrojada y respirando con fuerza, como si hubiese subido varios escalones.

- ¿Sigue aquí?- pregunta Orihime- He perdido el autobús y no quiero llegar tarde…

- No pasa nada- contesta Ulquiorra- Tu amigo no ha llegado todavía. No sé cómo, pero no llegarás tarde.

- ¡Oh!- la mujer se pone la ropa rápidamente, ajustándose la blusa y mirando por encima de su hombro.

Ulquiorra frunce el ceño. Una locura. Aún no son las cinco en punto y la humana sigue probándose ropa para salir a la calle, esperando no llegar con más de diez minutos de retraso. Lo que a ella le preocupa a él le desconcierta. Despacio, sus ojos se deslizan por la habitación, fijándose en los muebles y en la luz del atardecer, que atraviesa las ventanas abiertas.

Su pelo está mojado. El detalle sorprende a Ulquiorra; es media tarde, pero no hace tanto calor como para que esté sudando tanto.

- Tienes el pelo mojado- dice Ulquiorra.

- Me he dado una ducha- contesta Orihime.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunta él.

- Porque quería refrescarme- añade Orihime y la respuesta es tan misteriosa y evasiva como podría haberse imaginado. Ulquiorra vuelve a fruncir el ceño. Las cosas eran más fáciles en Las Noches. Allí, se seguían unas ciertas normas. Siempre se respetaban. Era fácil entenderlas. Sin embargo, no es fácil entender a la mujer y Ulquiorra vuelve a mirar la curva de su cuello. Algunos pelos húmedos se pegan a su piel y su camisa se adhiere a zonas que no se han secado bien.

Sería sencillo, piensa Ulquiorra, acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, trazar en silencio la curva de su hombro y deslizar sus manos por su piel. Fácil, piensa Ulquiorra, pues él es el único que se imagina algo así.

- Kurosaki llegará pronto- dice Orihime.

El vello de Ulquiorra se pone de punta y estira los hombros.

- Me da igual que venga- contesta él- Esto ha sido idea tuya. Has sido tú quien ha organizado todo esto. Yo sólo estoy perplejo de que no te sientas más ofendida.

Ulquiorra observa cómo se sonroja y el principio de sus pechos se mueve por los suspiros, bajo la camisa con cuello de pico.

La humana le ofende. Que esté tan enamorada de él choca con su sentido de la propiedad. Ulquiorra no ha llegado tarde. Ulquiorra estaba ahí, esperándola, con paciencia y sin quejarse, mientras ella se ponía guapa para un chico que ni siquiera aprecia esas cosas. No ayuda que Ulquiorra pueda ver la preocupación que emerge al borde de los ojos de la mujer, amenazando con transformarse en sentimientos heridos. Nada escapa a sus ojos y, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella, conoce perfectamente sus expresiones y sabe y comprende lo que siente, antes de que ella misma se dé cuenta.

Y es precisamente esa consciencia, ese entendimiento tácito lo que hace que Ulquiorra se acerque a ella y le ponga una mano en su brazo.

- Vendrá- le dice. La mujer se sonroja y asiente.

El chico llega quince minutos tarde, sonriendo y soltando excusas malas, que ponen los pelos de punta a Ulquiorra. La mujer se lo perdona todo y Ulquiorra frunce el ceño al verla cogiéndole del brazo, con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa de felicidad.

Esa noche, Ulquiorra hace guardia en el apartamento de la mujer, esperando bajo la ventana hasta que le ve acompañándola a casa; está apoyada en el hombro de Ichigo y hablan animadamente. Sólo cuando llega a casa, exhausta y sonriente, Ulquiorra deja de sentirse tenso; se desliza a su lado y no mueve el brazo cuando la mujer apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro. Está caliente y suave y sería muy fácil satisfacer la curiosidad que siente, esa extraña necesidad que se materializa en un nudo en su garganta.

Pero no lo hace; ni lo hará. No lo hace porque sabe que ella confía en él.

xXx

.

Había pasado casi un año desde que el alma de Ulquiorra se había reconstituido. Se había despertado en un suburbio del Rukongai, junto a las demás almas que poblaban la ciudad. No le sorprendió que la Sociedad de Almas le resultara tan cercana y fue pura casualidad que terminara en el mundo humano, viviendo en un gigai y observando las continuas idas y venidas de esa mujer. Vuelta a empezar.

- … y necesitamos harinas, huevos y… Oye, Ulquiorra, ¿dónde está el azúcar? Juraría que estaba por aquí…

La mujer está preparando un pastel. Ulquiorra la mira con las manos en sus bolsillos, preparado para protegerse del desastre nuclear que está a punto de ocurrir en la cocina. La mujer se pasa una polvorienta mano por la frente, frunciendo el ceño.

- Recuérdame de nuevo por qué estás haciendo esto- dice Ulquiorra.

- Porque es divertido- contesta ella.

- Es ineficaz- continúa Ulquiorra- En las tiendas puedes conseguir tartas a mejor precio y sin tener que hacer todo esto. Me molesta que provoques este desastre.

La mujer se enfurruña.

- Me gusta hacer pasteles- y, después- Tú no lo entiendes, pero lo mejor siempre es lo más difícil- Ulquiorra frunce el ceño, gira su cabeza y sólo vuelve a abrir los ojos de par en par cuando el paquete de harina se desploma en la encimera de la mujer- ¡Aah!- ella mueve las manos, tosiendo por la polvareda.

- Mujer, esto es contraproducente- dice Ulquiorra- Iré a comprar una tarta. Sólo tienes que decirme de qué sabor.

- ¿Por qué no quieres comerte la mía?- pregunta Orihime e incluso Ulquiorra aprecia la connotación sexual de la frase- ¿Ulquiorra?

- No me gustan las tartas- contesta.

- ¿Ni aunque las haga yo?

- Eso da igual- añade él.

- ¿Y si te preparo algo que te guste?- propone Orihime.

Ulquiorra medita.

- Los Espada se alimentan del alma de los demás- explica- así que veo poco probable que cualquier _tarta_ vaya a satisfacer esa necesidad.

- No eres divertido- responde Orihime. Ulquiorra la mira con una mirada sombría.

El día de la batalla, cuando Ichigo demostró ser mejor que él y Ulquiorra acabó reducido a cenizas, por fin comprendió lo que significaba tener el corazón de alguien en las manos. Todo ese vacío, esa vaga soledad que había estado presente durante toda su vida, desapareció en un instante: cuando alzó la mano hacia ella y no pudo atrapar nada más que aire.

- Pareces triste- comenta Orihime y Ulquiorra vuelve a levantar la vista- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada- dice Ulquiorra, deslizando las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

xXx

.

Sin saber por qué, la confianza de la mujer desencadena cierto afecto físico y Ulquiorra acaba recibiendo todos sus ataques afectivos: su espalda está recta, mientras se sienta con rigidez en el sofá y el cuerpo de la mujer está tendido en su regazo, mientras se pinta las uñas de los pies con gran concentración y destreza.

- ¿Te gusta?- pregunta Orihime. Entonces, mueve los dedos de los pies justo delante de él, acercándose más.

- Están rojas- dice Ulquiorra.

- Ya, pero, ¿te gustan?- repite Orihime y se acomoda, colocando sin querer una mano sobre su muslo. Vagamente, Ulquiorra se pregunta si eso es lo que se siente al ser maltratado; la mujer se mueve sin importarle su cercanía física, con sus brazos, manos y demás miembros apoyándose y acariciando los sitios más inoportunos. Se acurruca junto a su cuello y le abraza por la cintura, teniendo por seguro que Ulquiorra no es el típico que se aprovecharía de ella, sobre todo en esa situación.

- Mujer, tu mano está en mi muslo- dice Ulquiorra.

- ¡O-Oh! ¡Lo siento!- Orihime se sonroja- Es que estoy muy cómoda cuando estoy contigo y a veces me olvido…

- Sería mejor que no lo hicieras- aconseja Ulquiorra.

- Lo siento- repite Orihime y se aparta.

Él aún no sabe cómo afrontar las sutilezas de su relación. En Las Noches, las cosas eran mucho más simples: él cuidaba de ella, así que tenía que asegurarse de que comiera y de entretenerla. Pero ahora ya es consciente del espacio que los separa y del complicado lazo que se ha formado entre ellos, así que se pregunta qué debe de hacer con ella.

Pero la situación continúa: la mujer no deja de tocarlo. Ya sea por reflejo o inseguridad, no deja de abrazarle por la cintura o apretarle la mano, a veces. Y él descubre que no le molesta.

Más tarde, por la noche, la mujer se duerme, respirando suavemente, tumbada en el sofá. Ulquiorra se levanta despacio y la tapa con una manta, frunciendo el ceño mientras se pregunta si eso es normal o si significa algo más.

xXx

.

- Kurosaki está enfrentándose a los hollows otra vez- dice Orihime. Se sienta, con las piernas dobladas, apoyando el mentón en las rodillas y un pie en uno de los cojines del sofá- Seguramente Rukia y Renji estén ayudándolo. A mí también me gustaría hacerlo, pero Urahara dice que debo quedarme al margen- Tiene un tono de voz agradable, pero Ulquiorra la conoce lo suficiente como para notar cierta nostalgia en su voz, un toque de celos y ese atisbo de dolor que asoma por los bordes de los ojos- ¡Supongo que soy muy débil!- añade ella y sonríe, nerviosa, y con voz temblorosa. Ulquiorra frunce el ceño.

- Kurosaki es débil- dice él- y es un idiota por rechazar tu ayuda.

- ¿En serio?- la mujer lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos. Sin pensarlo, Ulquiorra apoya una mano sobre su cabeza y le acaricia un mechón de pelo.

- Tienes el poder de rechazar el tiempo y el espacio; sólo un idiota no lo utilizaría- dice él.

Su mano se desliza por su hombro. Siente la calidez de su piel bajo la tela y, a pesar de que Ulquiorra no se tomó tantas libertades en Hueco Mundo, en su habitación, en ese lugar, lo ve como algo normal. Natural, como si su mano siempre le acariciase el hombro. Entonces recuerda sus últimos momentos, su mano alzándose hacia ella y frunce el ceño.

- Ulquiorra.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿A veces te sientes solo?

Ulquiorra reflexiona.

- Esa pregunta es estúpida- dice- La soledad es un sentimiento humano y yo nunca lo he sido.

- Pero tienes alma- la mujer se acerca a él, apoyando su barbilla sobre su hombro- A veces, yo me siento sola- dice ella- sobre todo cuando Kurosaki y los demás están en situaciones así. Me… Me recuerda a cómo murió mi hermano y que todo el mundo está siempre protegiéndome- la mirada de la mujer se oscurece un poco- A Kurosaki no le gustas- dice.

- No puede importarme menos- contesta Ulquiorra.

- Ya, pero…- la mujer busca las palabras- Por poco muere- dice- Por poco lo matas.

Ulquiorra la observa en silencio. No sabe exactamente a dónde llevará esa conversación, pero puede imaginárselo fácilmente.

- ¿Estas preguntándome si lo lamento?- pregunta Ulquiorra- ¿Te molestaría que te dijese que no?

Espera. Le mujer juguetea con su cabello y se aparta un mechón de la cara.

- Intentó matarte y tú sólo hacías tu trabajo- dice.

- Sí- contesta Ulquiorra.

- Pero…- la mujer hace un mohín- Pero, parecías tan triste…- ella levanta la mirada- Cuando Kurosaki se convirtió en un hollow y tú evitaste que hiriera a Ishida… No me fijé entonces, pero ahora recuerdo que estabas ahí parado y que parecías muy triste y…

- Imaginas cosas que no existen- dice Ulquiorra- No estaba triste; sólo irritado porque un humano fuera tan difícil de derrotar.

Observa las sombras del rostro de la mujer y sólo se sorprende un poco cuando ella se inclina hacia él y entierra su cara en su hombro.

Ulquiorra pestañea. Está abrazándolo. Despacio, él levanta el brazo y la acerca hacia él.

- ¿Intentas animarme?- pregunta Ulquiorra. Siente que lo abraza con más fuerza- Qué estupidez.

- A veces, la gente necesita que la abracen- le aclara ella. Ulquiorra está a punto de repetir que no es ninguna persona, pero ella está decidida y el abrazo _es_ sorprendentemente reconfortante.

A veces, es mejor no pensar en esas cosas.

xXx

.

Un sonido viene de la habitación de la mujer. Con curiosidad, Ulquiorra se acerca y abre la puerta.

- ¡L-Lo siento!- está encorvada en el tocador, con muchísimos pañuelos a su alrededor- He intentado no hacer ruido, de verdad. Sé que te despiertas con cualquier ruido y…

- Estás llorando- dice Ulquiorra. La mujer niega con la cabeza y se aferra a él, logrando que sus pequeñas manos le arruguen la camiseta- Mujer, ¿por qué estás tan triste?

- Porque- Orihime se sobresalta- Porque estaba pensando en Sora y m-me he puesto triste…- sus ojos están hinchados, sus resoplidos son fuertes y sus fosas nasales se llenan de líquido. Ulquiorra le tiende otro pañuelo- Lo siento- dice ella. Ulquiorra frunce el ceño y le quita un trozo de papel pegado a su frente.

- Has llorado por mí- dice él- así que no creas que no estoy acostumbrado.

- ¡Oh!- Orihime se sonroja y se seca los ojos.

Se sientan un instante, Ulquiorra observando cómo Orihime se calma y resopla patéticamente. Aunque no lo haga a menudo, Ulquiorra se acerca a ella y le acaricia la mano para reconfortarla.

Ella lo besa. Ulquiorra se aparta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta él.

- ¡L-Lo siento!

- Contrólate- dice él, mientras la mujer se desmorona- Mujer- añade. Ella se aparta- _Mujer_.

- No quería hacerlo- ella tiene un aspecto pésimo, encorvada sobre sí misma y abrazándose fuertemente- Lo siento. Lo siento, no quería…

Se entierra la cabeza en sus manos. Él no lo entiende. Su corazón late. Se estrecha dentro de él, haciendo que su pecho se oprima.

- No llores- dice Ulquiorra- Llamaré a Ichigo Kurosaki. Seguro que él consigue que te sientas mejor.

- Soy una idiota- se mortifica ella.

- Casi todos los humanos lo son- aclara Ulquiorra.

- Pensaba…- Orihime le mira- Pensaba que te gustaba.

Ulquiorra pestañea.

- No me disgustas- dice.

- Lo sé, pero…- Orihime resopla miserablemente- pero he querido besarte y tú me has apartado.

- Sólo la escoria se aprovecharía de ti, estando así- dice él.

La mujer toma aire y se estremece, retorciendo un pañuelo en sus manos.

- Entonces… Entonces, si no estuviese llorando… y te besara, ¿qué…?

Ella aparta la vista. Tiene la cara hinchada y cubierta de lágrimas. Su nariz se mueve.

Ulquiorra piensa.

- Sí- dice.

- ¿Q-Qué?

La mujer lo mira. Entonces, se lanza hacia él y lo empuja contra el tocador.

xXx

.

Eso es lo que significa ser humano. Ulquiorra lo entiende. Cómo respira, cómo entierra su cara contra su pecho. Cómo lo besa una y otra y otra vez.

Una extraña sensación comienza a invadirlo y le hace desear acercarla más a él y apartarla del resto del mundo. Son sensaciones vulgares, sensaciones a las que Ulquiorra se niega dar nombre, porque son bajas y humanas y Ulquiorra se niega a que tomen el control.

Se niega, claro, hasta que descubre que el sentimiento es mutuo.

La siente caliente, húmeda y bien y su respiración calienta su mejilla, al embestirla. Él se mueve a golpes lentos y largos, porque ésa es su primera vez e incluso él sabe lo suficiente como para no ser bestia con ella.

- ¿Te hago daño?- pregunta.

- No- contesta ella- No, me gusta. _Oh_.

Su cara está ruborizada. Mechones de pelo se pegan a su piel. Él siente sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y tiembla, tratando de no enloquecer. Le besa el cuello y el escote. Baja hacia sus pechos y se centra en uno de sus tiernos pezones. Está tenso, rosa y la mujer traga saliva cuando su boca se acerca a ella, temblando y haciendo sonidos incoherentes.

- Por favor- dice, moviendo las caderas- Por favor, más fuerte.

- No quiero hacerte daño- él apenas tiene aliento. A veces se sorprende.

- Por favor- suplica ella. Sus dedos se clavan en los músculos de su espalda y la necesidad vuelve. Él se mueve, empuja con más fuerza, clavándole las caderas. Ella traga saliva, se tensa debajo de él y sabe que él está a punto. Los dos lo están. Él respira con fuerza y le agarra las manos al correrse. Siente cómo se derrama dentro de ella, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y jadeando con rabia contra su oído.

Ella se siente bien y él sale despacio de ella, relajándose. La mujer está temblando. Instintivamente, Ulquiorra agacha la cabeza y empieza a lamerle el sexo igual que hace un animal con sus heridas. Está hinchado y probablemente irritado, así que Ulquiorra empieza a lamérselo suavemente, pasando del húmedo interior hacia la carne del exterior. Ella gime y Ulquiorra cierra la boca en torno a su clítoris, chupándolo gentilmente, hasta que sus gritos invaden el ambiente y su cuerpo empieza a temblar. Cuando se corre, ella le levanta los labios y Ulquiorra se sorprende al descubrir que la excitación regresa. Sin pensarlo, se toca, rozando la cabeza de su erección mientras ella se relaja con el orgasmo.

- Quieres… ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?- pregunta ella.

- Te ha dolido- dice Ulquiorra, suavemente- No hagas como si no. Llevo cuidando de ti demasiado tiempo, como para saberlo.

Él la mira con cuidado, mientras la mujer frunce el ceño, concentrada. Entonces, su rostro se ilumina.

- Podría hacerte lo que me has hecho tú a mí- dice, lanzándose a ello.

- Mujer…

Pero su boca está caliente y húmeda y Ulquiorra no logra detenerla.

xXx

.

- Oye, Ulquiorra.

- ¿Mm?- él siente un pequeño codazo en el cuello. Ulquiorra suspira y la aprieta contra su pecho. Le gusta sentirla contra él. Él le besa la frente, porque eso es lo que hacen los humanos y murmura- ¿Qué pasa, mujer?

- Tengo ganas de hacer un pastel- murmura la mujer contra él, trazando suaves círculos en su pecho- pero creo que me faltan ingredientes y ya es tarde…

- Lo haremos mañana- dice Ulquiorra.

- ¿Me lo prometes?- pregunta ella, aunque ya empieza a cerrar los ojos.

Poco a poco, Ulquiorra empieza a comprender la naturaleza de la compañía humana. Siempre le reconforta su proximidad física y siempre desea pasar tiempo juntos. Ya en Las Noches achacaba esos deseos a una manifestación de su lealtad hacia Aizen, a su necesidad de estar con ella para cumplir con su deber. Pero ahora sabe que eso no es así.

- Estás enamorado- dice Rukia y Ulquiorra no sonríe, porque eso siempre ha sido así.

xXx

.

- ¿Estás enamorada- pregunta Ichigo- de _él_?

Ulquiorra entrecierra los ojos. Ichigo Kurosaki está insultándolo y Ulquiorra duda entre destriparlo y tirar sus restos por el precipicio más cercano o contenerse, por el afecto que siente la mujer por él. Ella tiene suerte; no quiere hacerle daño, aunque sea indirectamente.

- Sí- contesta Orihime- ¡Estoy saliendo con Ulquiorra, así que será mejor que seas amable con él!

La cara de Ulquiorra no muestra ninguna emoción cuando la mujer corre hacia él, sonriendo y cogiéndole de la mano.

- Oh, Dios- dice Ichigo. Ulquiorra se gira, encantado de saber que la mujer ha escogido a la pareja adecuada y sabiendo que Ichigo Kurosaki no tiene nada que decir al respecto.

.

Fin

_Hola! Aquí os traigo el undécimo oneshot. ¿Qué os ha parecido? La verdad es que tenía ganas de un oneshot que contara una mini-historia, no sólo un trozo de su vida, sino una historia completa, así que escogí este… Eso sí, con su respectiva dosis de lemon! XD. Os ha gustado? Espero que sí y que sigáis apoyando esta pequeña colección! Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Me alegro de que te gusten! Bueno, la verdad es que Orihime sí que estaba un poco "rara" en el anterior capítulo; resulta rara verla llevando la voz cantante y más en esas situaciones. Y el pobre Ulquiorra quedó un poco trastornado, pero bueno, espero que este oneshot haya subsanado ese ooc, porque aquí los personajes sí son bastante canon. Así que espero que te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**helena cifer yagami**__: hola! Muchas gracias a ti por apoyar al fandom! Pues, si te digo la verdad, no me acuerdo del primero, así que tendré que refrescarme la memoria volviéndolo a leer. La verdad es que, como actualizo esta colección de ciento en viento, a veces incluso se me olvida qué historias he hecho U_U… En cuanto a Musings, no te preocupes, que la traduciré, aunque ahora tengo unos cuantos proyectos en mente y no quiero cargarme demasiado, que luego no actualizo nada. Un beso!_

_**Chikytina**__: hola! Me alegra que te gustara el oneshot! Tenía ganas de escribir algo así de "fuerte" y no pude resistirme… pero bueno, en este oneshot me he relajado un poco más. Espero que te haya gustado éste también y un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Jeje, sí, Orihime está en este fic como una cabra. La verdad es que la relación Aizen-Orihime da bastante juego en el campo del sexo y de la locura y es hasta divertido verlos juntos… pero a quién vamos a engañar; el que ejerce realmente esa presión psicológica sobre ella es Ulquiorra (de hecho, veo más sádico a Ulquiorra que a Aizen, al menos al principio). Espero que este oneshot también te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Sí, creo que tienes razón con lo de que Orihime sea quien mande; así Ulquiorra se vuelve un poco más loco. Creo que el hecho de haberse encontrado precisamente ellos dos ha cambiado sus vidas, llevándoles hasta el punto de la locura con esa tortura psicológica. Hasta me atrevería decir que Orihime en cierto modo "disfrutaba" de esas conversaciones con él (después de todo, nadie más que Ulquiorra le ha dicho lo que le ha dicho y ha llegado a cabrearla tanto).Yo al principio era fan del Ishida-Orihime, pero en cuanto apareció Ulquiorra vi que Ishida no tenía nada que hacer (demasiado "blando" para ella, además de tratarla como una muñequita inválida). Espero que el fic te haya gustado. Un beso!_


	12. Duodécimo oneshot (Whispering Mink)

_Esta vez os traigo un oneshot de __**Whispering Mink**__ (que creo que va a convertirse en una de mis autoras fetiches, porque sus fics son muy raros, muy oscuros y maravillosos, la verdad). Espero que le deis una oportunidad, porque merece la pena!_

**Duodécimo oneshot: Depredador**

Sabía que la estaban siguiendo y un instinto básico de su cuerpo le dijo que corriera; que corriera por su vida.

No tenía que haber sido testigo de lo que había visto. Nadie tendría que haberlo hecho; ese pecado se llamaba "derramamiento de sangre". El corte limpio de un cuchillo, el duro metal tajando el cuello de aquel hombre inocente y toda la sangre que salió después, seguían clavados en su mente. Al principio, se quedó en shock. No fue consciente de lo que había visto en aquel callejón, de lo que había ocurrido. Sólo vio el color rojo. Y, entonces, cuando el dueño del cuchillo se giró, con las manos cubiertas de sangre y los mechones negros ondeando al viento, por haber notado su presencia, ella divisó el color verde que había al otro lado de la oscuridad; los ojos verdes de un depredador, que hicieron que sintiera escalofríos.

Ella huyó.

El sonido de sus zapatos contra la dura calzada hizo que el miedo la invadiera, mientras las calles que se extendían ante ella parecían interminables, sin mostrarle piedad ni posibilidades de escapar. ¿Acaso su destino era morir en esas oscuras calles, donde la luz jamás volvería a alumbrarla?

Trató de calmar su respiración al correr, pero fue inútil. El pánico exigía cada vez más y más aire fresco para sus pulmones y las intensas inhalaciones lograron que su garganta se secara y su pecho se moviera cada vez más rápidamente.

Sabía que él podía oírla. A pesar de su fuerte respiración y del sonido de sus zapatos, sabía que no podría escapar. Aunque no supiera quién era ese hombre ni porqué había hecho aquello, Orihime sabía que aquel depredador de ojos verdes no sentiría nada de compasión. No podía ser humano; no estaba huyendo de un hombre, _estaba huyendo de un monstruo_.

Trató de huir por todas las direcciones posibles, girando en cada esquina, pero no dejó de sentir que él estaba cada vez más cerca. Nunca había sentido nada parecido; era como si alguien estuviera ahogándola en el agua. Sus sentidos se nublaron, el sonido de su respiración y de sus pies desapareció e hizo frío; mucho frío. Por un momento, se preguntó si aquella sensación era parecida a la muerte, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era eso.

Él estaba ahí, en ese callejón oscuro, con ella.

Incapaz de aceptar su destino, ella giró en otra esquina, pero la derrota pronto mermó sus fuerzas, cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído en su trampa de muerte; en su final de muerte.

Sus manos trataron de buscar apoyo abrazándose a la suave tela de su camiseta, en su pecho, pero así sólo logró asustarse más. Podía sentir y escuchar sus propios latidos, resonando en sus oídos, recordándole sin cesar que seguía viva. Pero, ¿cuánto duraría aquello? ¿Durante cuántos más minutos o incluso segundos sería capaz de sentir los latidos de su pecho?

Temblando por la derrota, se apoyó en la pared más cercana; la áspera y fría superficie en la que apoyó la cabeza, pareció tranquilizarla. Y lo necesitó, porque podía oírlo mejor. El eco de sus pasos llenó todo su ser y tuvo que obligarse a respirar con más calma. Estaba lista para él.

Él salió de la oscuridad, tenso y orgulloso, escondiendo sus manos llenas de sangre en sus bolsillos. Sus mechones de pelo negro cuadraban perfectamente con su rostro y los ojos verdes de bestia parecían tranquilos. Si no hubiera visto lo anterior, lo habría considerado guapo.

Al principio, él no habló. Sólo la miró, acercándose a ella despacio y relajado. Orihime quiso escapar de esa mirada verde que parecía infinita, pero, cada vez que trataba de apartar la vista de él, sus ojos volvían a los suyos, casi inmediatamente. Sabía que era un asesino, sabía que estaba maldita, pero ni aún así pudo evitar sentirse fascinada por aquellos ojos.

Se preguntó… _si él sería el ángel de la Muerte_.

- ¡A-Aléjate!- trató de parecer decidida y valiente, pero estaba totalmente asustada. Se apoyó aún más contra la pared, pensando que, quizá, si empujaba con la fuerza suficiente, los ladrillos le darían la seguridad que buscaba.

No obstante, él ni se inmutó al escuchar su voz asustadiza, a diferencia de lo que ella se había imaginado. En su lugar, se detuvo a un metro de ella; sus manos ensangrentadas permanecían en sus bolsillos y sus ojos verdes estaban tranquilos y acompasados. Orihime pensó que no parecía un asesino… sino un hombre solitario.

De pronto, ella dejó de temer por su vida. Era totalmente consciente de que era peligroso y de que, de una manera u otra, terminaría muerta, pero no le asustaba. En su mente, él había pasado de ser un monstruo a algo que aún no comprendía. Sin embargo, esa nueva forma no le daba miedo. Y Orihime Inoue, para su sorpresa, _no estaba asustada_.

- Vas a morir aquí- su voz sonó fría, monótona y tranquila. Era como si los muros hubiesen decidido susurrarle al oído. La espiración de la chica se entrecortó cuando sintió el frío que irradiaba de su cuerpo. Pero no era una sensación incómoda; sencillamente, no estaba acostumbrada a ella… _aún_.

Cuando se acercó aún más a ella, pudiendo sentir la esencia de la sangre que emanaba de él, ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró sus ojos marrones. Se sumergió en esa sensación, en ese placentero pero peligroso cosquilleo, que comenzó en sus dedos y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Él estaba cerca, muy cerca; la tela de su abrigo negro rozaba su camiseta y su aliento retumbaba en su mejilla.

- Estás sola- su voz resonó en su oído de nuevo y, a pesar de seguir con los ojos cerrados, la chica pudo sentir sus ojos verdes clavados en ella- Nadie vendrá a salvarte.

Tenía razón, Orihime lo sabía; pero, por raro que pareciese, darse cuenta de aquello hizo que sonriera. No había necesidad de llorar, de sentirse sola ni de lamentarse por su fatalidad… porque sabía que ese hombre, ese fascinante y frío hombre, era mucho más de lo que parecía. Podía sentirlo.

- Lo sé- ella abrió los ojos, lo miró con su recuperado valor y siguió sonriendo. Tenía que haberle parecido una idiota, sonriéndole cuando debería estar llorando, asustada y suplicando por su miserable vida. Pero todo iba bien- y sé que no voy a salir de aquí con vida…

Sus dedos se estremecieron al sentir que necesitaba tocar esa piel blanca como el mármol de su cara. Sabía que aquello era ilógico y, al principio, negó ese repentino impulso. Pero, ¿qué tenía que perder? En lugar de contenerse y temblar por su inseguridad, llevó sus delicados dedos a su rostro y le acarició la mejilla, con cuidado. Estaba increíblemente frío, como un cadáver viviente. Pero no se movió. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

- Desearía haber vivido un poco más…- rió levemente, nerviosa, al sentir que movía la cabeza, entre sus manos- La vida nunca ha sido muy buena conmigo, pero no he llegado a odiarla.

Recordó lo mal y lo bien que lo había pasado. Habría mucha gente a la que echaría de menos, pero ella no era nadie para desafiar al destino, si lo que tenía planeado para ella era sumirla en el sueño eterno de la Muerte… ay si su ejecutor sería ese hombre tan solitario, de profundos ojos verdes. Ella no lo culpó; incluso simpatizó con él.

Otra pequeña carcajada se escapó de sus labios y sintió que él se acercaba aún más a ella; su abrigo ya se había pegado a su pecho, aunque ella trató de ignorarlo y seguir hablando.

- ¿Sabes?... El destino es algo muy raro- sonrió suavemente para sí misma- Esta mañana pensé que hoy sería un día más de la semana, pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo.

Ella suprimió un escalofrío cuando sintió una fría mano deslizándose por su columna. Ni siquiera le molestó pensar en lo que aquellas manos cubiertas de sangre pudieran hacerle a su camiseta blanca ni que el color rojo se la tiñera, así que siguió hablando.

- Tal vez, si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, podríamos haber sido amigos…- la idea logró que volviera a sonreír, mirándolo. Podía sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo y la sangre de sus manos humedecerle la camiseta, pero no le importó- pero supongo que no estaba previsto que eso ocurriera.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

Su voz sonó clara, directa y capaz de cortar el ambiente con un cuchillo, pero ella no tardó más de dos segundos en contestarle.

- No, no tengo miedo.

Y eso fue todo. Sus ojos se estrecharon, mostrando el primer atisbo de emoción y ella sintió la yema de sus dedos atacando su camiseta, hasta sentirlas directamente contra su piel.

Automáticamente, un pequeño suspiro abandonó sus labios ante aquella sensación y, por algún extraño motivo, sintió que le pesaban los ojos. Al principio, ella lo ignoró, pero, al poco tiempo, el sueño le invadió todo su cuerpo, envolviéndola como si fuera una pesada tela que tratara de arrebatarle todos sus sentidos. No tenía ni idea de porqué, de pronto, se sintió tan cansada y relajada, pero a los pocos segundos dejó de mantenerse en pie por ella misma, pues el hombre de ojos verdes la tenía cogida de la cintura, sujetándola.

Ella trató de murmurar algo, pensando que quizá ese sueño fuera un anticipo de la muerte que estaba a punto de llegarle, pero él le calló la boca, poniéndole un dedo en los labios. Entonces, ella sintió algo parecido a lo anterior… cuando creyó estar ahogándose en el agua.

- Ulquiorra- a pesar de que la chica hubiera entrecerrado los ojos, consiguió ver cómo se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro. Su voz fue lo único que sonaba con claridad, en su mente- Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber por ahora, mujer.

Ella vio cómo su rostro se acercaba más y más, al tiempo que su visión se volvía cada vez más borrosa. Sin embargo, no necesitaba ver lo que estaba ocurriendo… y, cuando sintió la fría y suave sensación de unos labios presionándole los suyos, así como el sabor de la sangre en su lengua, supo que no acababa de compartir un beso normal.

Había recibido el beso de la Muerte.

Apenas duró unos segundos pero, cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en su casa; fría, húmeda y confundida. Al principio creyó que todo había sido un sueño, que se habría golpeado la cabeza con algo, de camino a casa, pero cuando descubrió que su camiseta blanca estaba llena de la sangre de las manos del asesino… las manos de Ulquiorra… supo que se había apiadado de ella.

El depredador le había mostrado su piedad.

**Fin del oneshot**

_¡Ya está! Qué os ha parecido? Creo que voy a escribir ahora mismo a la autora para suplicarle que siga con esta historia (me imagino que ya se lo habrán dicho, pero bueno, no se pierde nada por intentarlo otra vez), porque me ha parecido BRUTAL. No sé, es que es muy raro, la verdad y con una idea bastante típica, pero que apenas he visto en fanfics. Además, está tan bien llevada y en tan pocas palabras, que ha sido un gusto para leer y traducir. Espero que a vosotros os haya dejado un buen sabor de boca también y ya me contaréis qué os ha parecido! Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola de nuevo! Ya, la verdad es que me ha gustado ver esa parte tan enamoradiza de Ulquiorra, así como su "rivalidad" con Ichigo. Menos mal que Orihime se ha dado cuenta de cómo son realmente las cosas con ambos y ha acabado… pues como tenía que acabar XD. Espero que este oneshot te haya gustado igualmente, aunque tenga poco que ver con el anterior. Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! Ya, la verdad es que Ulquiorra es todo un amor. Siempre he creído que hay como un Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde dentro de él; por un lado, protege a Orihime a toda costa, pero por otro parece tener un lado más sádico al que le encanta torturarla, puede que incluso sexualmente. Sn embargo, creo que ese sadismo se va diluyendo en el manga, a medida que se "humaniza" (el adiós es lo más emotivo que llevo visto hasta el momento en Bleach, con perdón del GinRan XD). Espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Myri Weasley28**__: hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el oneshot! A mí también me parece bastante más acorde con la realidad que muchos otros fics; creo que, en caso de resucitar, será Ulquiorra quien primero se enamore de Orihime y luego ella (de hecho, creo que eso es lo que se vio en la muerte de Ulquiorra). Además, ella aún tiene que desenamorarse de Ichigo para poder enamorarse de Ulquiorra, mientras que él ya lo está de ella, así que lo único que puede hacer es esperar a que ella pase ese nivel. Espero que esta historia también te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**kawaiineka**__: hola! Me alegra que te estén gustando todas las historias y espero que ésta no haya sido una excepción. Un beso!_


	13. Décimo tercer oneshot (Princess Kitty1)

_Este oneshot pertenece, sí, a __**Princess Kitty1**__! Espero que os guste, porque a mí me ha encantado traducirlo!_

**Décimo tercer oneshot: Mantente guapa**

Igual que en la mayoría de los misterios, el cuerpo se halló una noche oscura y tormentosa, flotando bocabajo en la bahía. Apenas había anochecido y la única persona que tomó nota de aquello fue el detective Ulquiorra Cifer, a quien habían llamado para que investigase. Si no hubiera tenido que rellenar un informe, ni siquiera se habría molestado en llevar un paraguas bajo el brazo, sujeto firmemente y mojando su gabardina con el agua. Pero no podía volver a la comisaría con un papel mojado; no, _tenía_ que estar seco. Por lo visto, únicamente él (y algunos médicos) tenían una escritura absolutamente indescifrable.

- He encontrado su cartera. Sus cosas están intactas- el oficial Kaien Shiba se acercó, deslizando los objetos que encontraron en bolsas de plástico- Se llama Ichigo Kurosaki, edad veinticuatro años. Trabajaba para esa compañía informática de la que se rumoreaba que tenía problemas con la mafia. Ha sido un trabajo muy limpio; un único disparo en la cabeza, a bocajarro. Tal vez fuese alguien que conociera el pobre infeliz.

- Hmm- dijo Ulquiorra, bastante poco interesado, mientras trataba de escribir, usando su mano como apoyo. Si no fuera tan tacaño, se habría comprado una carpeta- ¿Algo más?

- Creemos que la corriente lo ha arrastrado río abajo, aunque es difícil de saber. La lluvia nos está dificultando la investigación. Tendremos que esperar que lleguen los forenses- el oficial Shiba tembló cuando sus compañeros retiraron el cadáver de la bahía- Oye, ¿no crees que se parece mucho a mí? No me parece buen presagio…

- Si _fueses_ a morir pronto, los signos serían más evidentes… como un fantasma entrando por tu ventana- Ulquiorra tapó el bolígrafo- Ahora, si me perdonas…

¿A Ulquiorra le gustaba su trabajo? Era difícil saberlo. No se quejaba y era muy bueno, pero tampoco parecía feliz. Tal vez fuese precisamente su rostro inexpresivo lo que le convirtiese en el mejor detective de la ciudad. Había trabajado con la Policía en muchos casos antes; según los rumores, hasta se quedaba en vela algunas noches, analizando las pruebas y escribiendo nombres, hasta exclamar que sabía quién "lo había visto". En cuanto a sus tácticas en los interrogatorios… Bueno, no había ni una sola persona de la que no hubiese obtenido una confesión, en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Se imaginó que el trabajo de esa noche sería tan rutinario como los demás. Una víctima, una bala, una pistola humeante y una lista de los amigos y familiares de Kurosaki (con las direcciones de sus trabajos y casas escritas junto a sus nombres). Viola hora: las 8:49 de la noche. Sí, mañana podría tenerlo todo listo.

…

No fue fácil decírselo a la novia de Kurosaki. La chica bajita y de pelo oscuro no mostró signos visibles de estrés, pero de vez en cuando conseguía detener una lágrima que asomaba, antes de que se deslizara. Ulquiorra le agradeció que mantuviera la compostura- no se le daba bien tratar con mujeres histéricas- pero pudo adivinar que estaba sufriendo por dentro. Tal vez otro detective hubiese confundido su comportamiento con una falta de remordimientos por ser la asesina.

- Éramos los mejores amigos- Rukia Kuchiki estaba sentada justo en frente de Ulquiorra, en el sofá, retorciéndose las manos- Cuando desapareció, no… no quise ponerme en lo peor, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que ha pasado con su empresa últimamente… tampoco esperaba tener buenas noticias.

- Así que fue usted quien denunció su desaparición- dijo Ulquiorra suavemente, recordando los detalles que ya le había dado la Policía.

- Sí. Se suponía que ayer tendría que haber venido aquí, a desayunar- Rukia apartó nuevas lágrimas- No era… No era el hombre más romántico del mundo, pero era muy puntual. Siempre mantenía sus promesas. Por eso lo supe…

- Tranquilícese, señorita Kuchiki. Haremos lo que esté en nuestra mano para atrapar al asesino de Kurosaki- Ulquiorra se puso de pie, sorprendiéndola. Ya había visto todo cuanto necesitaba: esa mujer era inocente. Se sacó una tarjeta de un bolsillo interior de su abrigo y la dejó en la mesa, delante de ella- Si recuerda algo que pueda tener que ver con la investigación, por muy trivial que parezca, no dude en llamar.

Rukia asintió y miró la tarjeta. Nada más salir por la puerta, Ulquiorra escuchó cómo empezaba su llanto.

…

- Kurosaki y yo fuimos juntos al instituto- Uryuu Ishida se encorvó y sacó una foto, para enseñársela a Ulquiorra. Era muy bonita; salía la víctima con su novia y amigos- Estoy seguro de que esta noche verá a algunos de ellos. También está, eh… la señorita Inoue. Debería estar ahora en el trabajo… Dios, me pregunto si alguien se lo habrá dicho…- Ulquiorra se fijó brevemente en la pelirroja, antes de seguir el dedo de Uryuu- Ellos son Sado, Renji Abarai, Chizuru Honsho, Tatsuki Arisawa, Mizuiro y Keigo…

- Sí, los tengo a todos en la lista- Ulquiorra se recostó en su silla, dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana. La lluvia se aplastaba contra el cristal y los truenos resonaban en el cielo- Vayamos a lo que nos importa, señor Ishida, pues parece ser lo que también le interesa. ¿Puede decirme si alguna de estas personas tenía algún problema con Kurosaki?

- ¿Problema?- el hombre de pelo negro pareció sorprenderse- No… Kurosaki no tenía enemigos. Bueno, Byakuya Kuchiki, el hermano mayor de su novia… no aprobaba que saliesen juntos al principio, pero al final acabó aceptándolo- se inclinó hacia delante, cruzando los dedos al hacerlo- Kurosaki se peleaba mucho con Renji y conmigo, pero nunca por cosas serias.

- ¿Dónde estuvo usted ayer por la tarde?

- Con la señorita Inoue. Me dijo que no se encontraba muy bien y que necesitaba que alguien le ayudase con las compras. Después le preparé el té y volví a casa hacia las siete.

La pelirroja otra vez. Ulquiorra volvió a mirar la foto y notó lo cerca que estaban esa chica tan sensual y la víctima.

- Ya veo- murmuró.

- ¿Sabe qué? Acabo de recordar- Uryuu golpeó sus manos- que Kurosaki no se llevaba muy bien con su vecino, un hombre llamado Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. No se soportaban… y siempre estaban discutiendo- bajó la voz- Además, he… he oído rumores… y se dice que Jaegerjaques está metido en la mafia.

Ulquiorra alzó la ceja.

- ¿Cómo ha sabido que la Policía sospecha de la mafia?

- Soy periodista.

- Oh- comprobó sus notas de nuevo- Es cierto- Ulquiorra se quedó quieto, preguntándose a quién iría a ver a continuación: al hermano mayor, a la pelirroja o al vecino. Detestaba ir a por el más sospechoso desde el principio; le quitaba diversión a su trabajo. Pero hacía frío y tenía hambre, así que tal vez fuese mejor aclarar el asunto cuanto antes- Imagino que sabrá ponerse en contacto conmigo, si recuerda algo más.

- Claro- contestó Uryuu.

- Por cierto, ¿a qué hora sale la señorita Inoue de trabajar?

Las gafas del hombre se deslizaron por su nariz.

- Sospecha de ella.

- Sospecho de _todos_- le recordó Ulquiorra.

…

- ¿Kurosaki está _muerto_?- Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, un hombre de ojos desorbitados, pelo azul y un tatuaje en el brazo, a quien Ulquiorra identificó como uno de los mafiosos más conocidos de la ciudad, se inclinó en el marco de la puerta, mirando la del apartamento de su vecino- Va en serio…- sonrió- Supongo que ahora vas a decirme que soy sospechoso.

- Correcto.

- Pues siento decepcionarte, pero no pude hacerlo… ¿Dónde has dicho que lo encontraste? ¿En la bahía?- Grimmjow negó con la cabeza- Ese día tenía cita con el dentista. Puedes llamar a la oficina y preguntar.

- Tuvo cita con el dentista… ¿Todo el día?

- Claro que no. Antes estuve trabajando en una fábrica que hay en la calle Las Noches y, después de la cita con el dentista, volví a casa, pero Kurosaki no estaba. Las luces de su casa estaban apagadas.

Ulquiorra analizó la expresión de aquel hombre: tenacidad, escondiendo algo de tristeza e ira.

- ¿Por casualidad era amigo de Kurosaki?

- ¡Claro que no!- ladró Grimmjow, con disgusto- ¡Siempre discutíamos por todo! ¡Siempre estaba jodiéndome! ¡Joder, creo que es el tío al que más ganas he tenido de partirle la cabeza en mi vida!- se calmó- Sé que no estoy colaborando, pero te digo en serio que yo no le maté. Que no me gustase no significa que quisiese verle muerto, ¿sabe? No nos llevábamos bien, eso es todo… Aunque a veces me dejaba quedarme en su casa, cuando no podía entrar en la mía y el conserje no estaba cerca.

- No me diga- murmuró un distraído Ulquiorra, mientras llamaba a uno de sus compañeros y le pedía que comprobara la coartada de Grimmjow. Éste se echó a reír.

- Sí… y ni siquiera le di las gracias por hacerlo- volvió a mirar a la puerta- Muerto, ¿eh…?

- Señor Jaegerjaques, ¿recuerda haber visto algo raro en los días anteriores a su muerte? ¿A alguien con él y que usted no conociera? ¿Algún invitado o alguien que no hubiera visto antes?

El hombre de pelo azul se quedó pensando.

- Ahora que lo dices, sí- se apoyó en el marco de la puerta- La tía pelirroja- levantó las manos y se cubrió unos pechos imaginarios con ellas- Unas tetas enormes. Podría haber roto una piñata con ellas.

- Gracias por esa imagen tan agradable.

- Vino a traerle comida a Kurosaki. Él parecía conocerla. Hicieron mucho ruido, aunque no llegó a entrar en su casa. Se marchó en una limusina negra impresionante.

- Ya veo- se hizo una nota mental y se giró, para bajar las escaleras.

- Oye, Ulquiorra. Estás muy tenso últimamente, ¿no?- la voz de Grimmjow le detuvo. Se giró hacia él y lo miró- Me refiero a tanta formalidad y tanta mierda. ¿Qué, crees que eres especial ahora que no estás en la mafia?

- Tú y yo nunca fuimos amigos, Grimmjow, así que voy a tratarte de usted. Por cierto, dile a Yammy que su familia le echa de menos, pero que están bien.

- Ah, es igual. Siempre te ha gustado la justicia y todas esas chorradas- Grimmjow observó cómo se marchaba y lo llamó una última vez- ¡Le daré el mensaje y me ha dicho que te diera las gracias!

…

En ese punto, Ulquiorra estaba prácticamente seguro de que no haría falta ir a ver a Byakuya Kuchiki. Además, sería muy difícil entrar en su mansión con toda la seguridad que habría. Llovía mucho y sus calcetines estaban mojados, así que estaba demasiado irritado como para que nadie quisiera molestarlo.

Así que decidió ir a pub de la zona; uno de esos bares underground en los que había actuaciones en vivo, de jazz, cada noche. Se dio cuenta del pequeño cartel que había, justo a la entrada: _¡En vivo, esta noche, Orihime Inoue!_

Bajando por la pequeña escalera, se adentró en las sombras mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Entonces se encendió un foco, que iluminó la curvilínea forma de una mujer, con un vestido carmesí y su pelo pelirrojo recogido en un moño despeinado. Dos mechones rebeldes se deslizaban por sus hombros y señalaban innecesariamente a su escote, pues podría haberse visto a millas de distancia. Acarició amablemente el micrófono que tenía delante y abrió sus rojos labios al empezar a cantar.

- _Te espero… No sé por qué. Lo único que sé es que no puedo esconderme. En este ambiente, te adentras en mi mente…_- pasó su peso de un pie al otro, moviéndose gentilmente- _Me tocas suavemente, como una telaraña… Me invade… No puedo hacer nada… Y me entrego_.

Se encendieron dos focos más, que iluminaron a una rubia y a una mujer de piel oscura. La señorita Inoue siguió cantando.

- _Dime que me perdonas. Llama y no sé cómo caí bajo su hechizo…_- cerró los ojos- _últimamente, me ha llevado… sonríe… un hechizo_.

Ulquiorra se quedó donde estaba, deseando que ella no lo viera. Quería hablar con ella al acabar la actuación.

- _Te espero. Estoy hipnotizada. Este amor es como una poción disfrazada. Camino por la cuerda floja, con la mirada tapada_- se movió al ritmo del sonido, con una expresión turbia- _No puedo escapar… o eso parece. Quisiera huir… está en mi mente… Tiene un hechizo_.

Las otras dos mujeres empezaron a cantar.

- _Dime que me perdonas. Llama y no sé cómo caí bajo su hechizo… últimamente, me ha llevado… sonríe… un hechizo_.

La música se detuvo y su suave voz atrajo a los caballeros del público.

- _Es como caminar despierta, sin fin. Es como un beneficio sin repartir. Es un juego de mesa donde tienes una oportunidad. Podría llamarse saber jugar… Lo sé, lo sabe, llama, voy… Lo sé… Esto podría ser un hechizo…_

- _¿Por qué no me dices que me perdonas…? Él llama, no sé cómo caí bajo su hechizo…- parecía harta- Me perdona… últimamente… Me lleva…_

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ulquiorra.

- _… y me entrego…_

Acabó la canción.

- _Un hechizo_.

Vaya, así que la chica sabía cantar. Cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, supuso Ulquiorra. Comprobó la hora en su móvil y vio que habían pasado dos horas desde el inicio de la actuación. ¿Podría hablar con ella ya? Levantó de nuevo la vista, hacia el escenario... y se sorprendió al ver que la mujer se había marchado. ¿Dónde demonios...?

- ¿Puedo traerle algo, señor?- le preguntó una chica casi inexpresiva y pelo negro. En su placa ponía "Nemu".

- ¿La señorita Inoue va a volver a cantar esta noche?

- Me temo que no. Tal vez ya se haya ido a casa. ¿Le gustaría que le dejara un mensaje?

- No se moleste- Ulquiorra tenía su dirección. No estaba demasiado lejos, así que podría dar un paseo, pero deseó que ya hubiese dejado de llover. A ese paso, acabaría cogiéndose una pulmonía...

...

Orihime Inoue vivía en una mala zona de ciudad. Raro, teniendo en cuenta que Grimmjow había dicho que la había visto saliendo de una limusina. Por la calle no había ningún coche que coincidiera con esa descripción. Ulquiorra permaneció fuera del viejo edificio de ladrillo, con ventanas rotas y una roída escalera de incendios y llamó al piso de la mujer.

- _¿Sí?_- sonó la melodiosa voz, por el telefonillo.

- Señorita Inoue, me llamo Ulquiorra Cifer. Soy detective y trabajo con la Policía. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle.

- _¿A mí...? Ah, bueno, entiendo..._- le abrió la puerta hacia la seca y antigua escalera. Él subió dos pisos, antes de llegar hasta su puerta. Llamó y esperó. Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió y la guapa pelirroja apareció delante.

Aún llevaba la ropa de su trabajo y no se había desmaquillado por completo. Tenía los pies desnudos y se restregaban contra la alfombra, tratando de coger calor.

- Buenas tardes- dijo, abriendo sus ojos marrones, llenos de curiosidad- Por favor, pase. ¿Quiere dejar su abrigo en algún sitio? Está empapado.

- No hace falta- dijo Ulquiorra, pasando a su lado- No tardaré mucho- el apartamento era bastante simple; tenía un estilo muy impersonal, como si todos los muebles se hubiesen escogido en un catálogo de IKEA. No había fotos de su familia ni de sus amigos. No había animales ni signos que denotaran que los hubiera. Sólo el periódico matutino en la cocina y un bolso en el sofá del salón, cuyo contenido se veía: pintalabios, espejo de mano, una libreta... La señorita Inoue se movió con nerviosismo.

- Nunca antes he hablado con un detective- confesó- ¿Por qué... eh... quiere hablar conmigo, exactamente?

Ulquiorra se acordó del periodista que había conocido poco antes.

- Señorita Inoue, hace unas horas la Policía encontró un cadáver flotando en la bahía. Era el de su amigo Ichigo Kurosaki- la mujer tragó saliva- y creemos que...

- No... No, eso no... ¡No puede ser!- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su voz parecía un susurro- ¿Kurosaki está...?

- Muerto, sí. Le dispararon en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y lo arrojaron al...

- ¡No, no, _no_! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Lo vi el otro día...!- todo el cuerpo de la mujer empezó a temblar y los resoplidos arrugaron su frente e hicieron que su enorme pecho se alterara- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así...?

La señorita Inoue dio un grito ahogado, se llevó una mano a la boca y se dirigió al sofá. Pero no se sentó; se quedó quieta, con la cara cubierta, llorando sonoramente. Ulquiorra esperó que su suspiro no la hubiese ofendido. Era precisamente ese teatro lo que odiaba, lo que le afecta más que cualquier otra cosa. No podía soportar ver a una mujer llorando y mucho menos a una tan afectada como ella.

Pero era sospechosa y todavía no podía sentir lástima por ella.

- Señorita Inoue, entiendo que esté tan afectada, pero tengo que hacerle unas preguntas sobre la víctima, como dónde estaba ayer y...

- ¡N-No pasa nada! Lo entiendo- glups- Lo siento, es que- snif- era uno de mis mejores amigos y... ¡Oh, Dios, Rukia! ¿Lo sabe Rukia? ¡Oh, no!- la señorita Inoue se volvió completamente histérica y Ulquiorra relajó los hombros, sintiéndose derrotado.

- ¿Quiere algo de beber, señorita Inoue? ¿Un vaso de agua, quizá?

Ella asintió, entre gemidos y llanto.

Él fue a la cocina y encendió la luz. Era pequeña y estaba meticulosamente limpia. Bajo el pretexto de estar buscando un vaso, abrió todos los cajones en busca de un arma homicida. Platos, boles, comida en latas y cajas, especias, medicamentos y vasos... pero nada de pistolas. Frunció el ceño. Aunque no contara con una orden de registro, tal vez se encontrara con el arma homicida de casualidad.

Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que parecía.

Después de llenar un vaso con agua, volvió al salón, donde la señorita Inoue estaba tumbada y se retorcía, con las manos sobre la cabeza, como si esperara que una bomba estuviese a punto de caérsele. Se había calmado lo suficiente como para resoplar únicamente, pero seguía temblando. Ulquiorra dejó el vaso en la mesa, delante de ella.

- ¿Qué puede decirme de la víctima, Ichigo Kurosaki?- no había más sillas alrededor, así que tuvo que sentarse al lado de la mujer temblorosa. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

- ¿Qué _no puedo_ decirle de él?- fue su respuesta, sonriéndole débilmente- Era un hombre increíble. Un amigo fiel. No puedo creer que esté…- su labio inferior tembló y cogió el vaso de agua, dando breves sorbos- Él, eh… fue al instituto conmigo. Estábamos en el mismo grupo de amigos y aunque siempre estuviese discutiendo y peleando, nunca se buscaba problemas sin motivo.

- ¿Tenía enemigos?

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Orihime- No era de esas personas a quien los demás odiasen… Al contrario; era de los que _atraían_ a los demás.

Los ojos penetrantes de Ulquiorra se fijaron en ella.

- ¿A usted también, señorita Inoue?

- Por favor, llámame Orihime. Está hablándome como si fuera uno de mis profesores- se limpió las mejillas con furia, resoplando- Si quiere saber… si estaba enamorada de él, sí, lo estaba. Fue mi primer amor- Ulquiorra asintió. _Entiendo_- Pero, ¿sabe? Me alegré por él cuando empezó con Rukia. Al fin y al cabo, era mi mejor amigo- Orhime sonrió más- Y, cuando fui a su casa el otro día, me enseñó… un anillo de compromiso. Iba a pedirle matrimonio.

- Y por eso le disparó.

- … ¿Qué?

- Es broma- Ulquiorra pestañeó, despacio- Lo siento, es demasiado pronto para hacer bromas, ¿no?- le pidió con gestos que bebiera más agua- Aunque tengo curiosidad por saber dónde estuvo ayer.

- ¿A qué hora?- dijo Orihime, bebiendo agua.

- Durante todo el día.

Dejó el vaso en la mesa y se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Ayer… me desperté un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero llegué al trabajo a tiempo. A mi trabajo de día, en una pastelería de la avenida Menos Grande- sus manos seguían temblando y Ulquiorra se dio cuenta- Al terminar el turno me sentía un poco mal, pero tenía que hacer la compra, así que llamé a mi amigo Uryuu Ishida y le pedí que me ayudara. Es tan amable. Hasta me hizo algo de té, aunque le pedí que no se preocupara.

Ulquiorra asintió, comprobando sus notas.

- Y, después, ¿se marchó?

- Me eché una siesta y preparé la cena sola. Estuve viendo la televisión durante una hora y me marché al bar.

- ¿Hay alguien que pueda atestiguar que estuviera todo el rato en casa?

Orihime pensó por un momento.

- Mi vecina de al lado, Erika. Vino a preguntarme si podría cuidar de sus hijos la semana que viene. P-Pero si ella no dice nada, hay un hombre bastante raro al otro lado de la calle, que siempre está espiando. A veces le doy comida. Él podría decirle si estuve en casa o no…

Ulquiorra apartó la vista, pensativo. Si tenía una coartada sólida, no podría hacer mucho más. Aunque tenía un móvil, claro. Ya lo había visto un par de veces; mujeres celosas que acababan con el hombre al que querían, porque éste estaba con otra persona. Pero, a pesar de que todas las piezas señalaran a ella, no tenía nada fiable.

¿Qué estaba escondiendo… Orihime Inoue?

Sus ojos se abrieron. _Inoue_. ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

- No se preocupe. La creo, señorita Inoue- dijo y se sorprendió cuando una mano le rozó la mejilla.

- _Orihime_- insistió ella, mientras sus labios dibujaban todas las sílabas- Por favor.

- Orihime- repitió él, despacio.

La mujer sonrió.

- Eso es- apartó su mano y se abrazó a sí misma, con fuerza- Siento mucho haber hecho eso. Es que… esto es horrible. Y _da miedo_ pensar que algo así le haya ocurrido a alguien cercano a mí.

- Nadie espera que esas cosas les ocurran a sus seres queridos.

- No, claro que no.

Ulquiorra se estaba quedando sin excusas, pero necesitaba ver el resto del apartamento con alguna excusa.

- Ah, una pregunta rápida, señorita… eh, Orihime- ella lo miró con sus ojos llorosos, como si fuera un perro a quien le hubieran dado una orden- Dijo que el otro día fue a ver al señor Kurosaki.

Ella asintió.

- Sí. A veces le llevo bollos que sobran de la pastelería. Trabajaba mucho, así que apenas tenía tiempo de ir a comprar comida.

- Qué considerada- comentó bruscamente- Pero la historia cuadra. Un vecino de Kurosaki dice que ese día la vio… y que se marchó en una limusina negra- levantó la vista hacia ella- pero no la he visto aparcado fuera.

- Oh, no es mía. Es de mi amiga Tsubaki.

- ¿Qué coche conduce, señorita Inoue?

Orihime ni se inmutó.

- No tengo coche, detective. Es muy caro y puedo ir en autobús a casi todas partes.

- Cierto. El transporte público es algo maravilloso- sacó su móvil y empezó a escribir otro mensaje, pidiendo que se buscara por toda la ciudad al coche negro y a Tsubaki. Sin embargo, mientras escribía, un relámpago sonó en el exterior y la señorita Inoue dio tal brinco que se golpeó contra el móvil. Una sonora _explosión_ llenó el apartamento pocos segundos después y las luces parpadearon un poco, antes de apagarse por completo.

- Lo siento mucho- susurró ella, con la respiración agitada- N-No soporto las tormentas…

- No pasa nada- Ulquiorra miró al teléfono que estaba en el suelo. No podría cogerlo sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Por suerte, no parecía estar muy interesada en la investigación. De hecho, a juzgar por la manera de sentarse a su lado, parecía estar mucho más interesada en _él_.

- Me alegra que esté aquí, detective Cifer… Si estuviera ahora sola, después de enterarme de la muerte de Kurosaki, n-no… no sé qué habría hecho.

¿Sus pechos estaban apretándose contra su brazo?

- No habría hecho nada, señorita Inoue.

Su mano se posó de nuevo en su mejilla y le giró la cara hacia él, en la oscuridad.

- _Orihime_- respiró. Un relámpago resonó al otro lado de la ventana, iluminando brevemente sus ojos medio cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ella ni se movió.

_Esto no es buena idea_, pensó Ulquiorra, sintiendo que ella se acercaba más a él. _Es muy mala idea_. Sin embargo, era la excusa perfecta, aquélla que había estado buscando. Así que le dejó que lo besara por primera vez, dudando responder o no hacerlo. Joder, prefería ponérselo difícil.

- Señorita Inoue- la apartó- no deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

- ¿No?- respondió en un susurro, antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Dios, _era_ tremendamente guapa. Dedujo que, si tenía que acabar así, si tenía que conseguir pruebas usando métodos tan sucios, era mucho mejor hacerlo con semejante mujer.

- No me malinterprete- continuó él, mientras ella le besaba el cuello- Es una mujer muy atractiva…

- Mmm…

- Pero, teniendo en cuenta la gravedad de la situación, creo que es mejor que seamos lo más profesionales posible…

Los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos.

- Por favor, detective… ¿podría hacerme compañía hasta que se acabe la tormenta?- le rogó sin aliento, pasando los dedos por su pelo.

Oh, era muy buena.

- Supongo que no es buena idea salir de aquí con esa tormenta, ¿no…?- y, entonces, se sentó encima de él, cubriéndole sus labios con la calidez de los de ella y con mucha más insistencia que antes. Él pensó brevemente cómo era capaz de sentarse a horcajadas con un vestido tan ajustado, hasta que sintió las aperturas a ambos lados de la prenda. ¡Oh, la tentación! Él le puso las manos en la cintura y le devolvió los besos.

Esa mujer estaba decidida a hacerle olvidar lo que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad?

Sus manos lograron quitarle la pesada gabardina y se desplegaron por su espalda, introduciendo los dedos en la camisa, atrayéndolo con un suave gemido. Ulquiorra le quitó la horquilla del pelo, dejando que los largos mechones caoba cayeran en cascada por su cuerpo.

- ¿El sofá no es un poco incómodo?- murmuró contra ella.

Un brillo perverso cruzó los ojos de la mujer. Volvió a besarlo, se levantó y le cogió de la mano, llevándolo fuera del salón. Ulquiorra se dejó llevar, sin quejarse. _Ya la tengo_…

En más de un sentido, claro.

…

Ulquiorra no durmió esa noche, aunque la señorita Inoue no dejó de acurrucarse y girar hacia él, en sueños, durante dos o tres horas. Era una pena que una mujer tan seductora fuese una asesina, pensó, mientras se vestía por la mañana y echaba un vistazo a su reloj; 8.30 de la mañana, justo a tiempo. Ella se levantó treinta minutos antes, caminando de puntillas por la habitación, mientras él fingía haberse dormido.

Si tenía razón respecto a su veredicto, y raras veces se equivocaba, ella habría ido directa al salón, para comprobar el mensaje que había querido mandar, la noche antes. Lo que significaba que estaba en una posición extremadamente peligrosa.

- ¿Detective?- la dulce voz de la señorita Inoue sonó desde el pasillo.

Iba a por él. Ulquiorra recogió la camisa y se la colocó por encima de los hombros, moviéndose con cuidado detrás de la puerta del dormitorio. Estaba yendo my lenta, ¿no? Observó un trozo de carne en la apertura que había entre la puerta y el marco, pero no la vio a ella, sino al cañón de una pistola que apuntaba hacia la cama.

- ¿Detective…?- preguntó de nuevo.

Nada más ver la pistola al completo y el guante que la sujetaba, Ulquiorra hizo su movimiento. Le cogió la muñeca y se la puso contra la espalda. Dos balas chocaron contra el techo, antes de poder aprisionarla contra la cama. Le quitó la pistola de la mano, la mandó a la otra punta de la habitación y empotró a la mujer contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo para evitar que se moviera.

- Buenos días.

- ¡Suéltame!- gritó ella, mientras su pelo se movía salvajemente.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te dije que me gustaba tu agresividad, me refería _en la cama_.

La señorita Inoue dejó escapar un grito de frustración y chocó su cabeza contra la cara de él, consiguiendo sorprenderle lo suficiente como para soltarse. Sin embargo, él consiguió abrazarla con fuerza por detrás y ella empezó a dar patadas, tratando de llegar hasta la pistola. Ulquiorra hizo un gesto de dolor y sintió que la boca se le llenaba de sangre. Agh, se había mordido la puta lengua.

- No tan rápido, señorita Inoue. Estás arrestada por el asesinato de Ichigo Kurosaki. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio, bla bla… La Policía sabe más de eso que yo.

Orihime movió la cabeza con fuerza.

- ¡Yo no le disparé!

- Claro que no le disparaste. La hija de un jefe de la mafia tiene que tener los contactos suficientes como para no tener que mover un dedo- sintió que se relajaba, sorprendida- ¿Qué, creías que era idiota? ¿Qué no recordaría a la familia Inoue? Tal vez fueras un bebé cuando asesinaron a tus padres, pero la mafia te guarda respeto. Te cuidaron y dejaron que vivieras de ellos; hasta te permitieron usar un asesino a sueldo.

- ¡No…!- gimoteó Orihime, retorciéndose entre sus brazos.

- Dio todo un espectáculo con tu querido Kurosaki. ¿Cómo crees que lo hizo? ¿Le obligó a arrodillarse, antes de disparar? ¿Crees que sufrió mucho, señorita Inoue?

Ella se había quedado callada y miraba al suelo.

- Nunca… Nunca quise que muriera.

- ¿En serio?- Ulquiorra le sujetó las muñecas con fuerza, mientras se sacaba unas esposas del bolsillo del pantalón- Debiste haberlo pensado, antes de ordenar que lo matasen- colocó una de las esposas en su muñeca y la otra atada a uno de los barrotes de hierro de la cama. Ahí. Así no podría llegar hasta la pistola.

Ella se desplomó en el suelo, sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Pero su expresión no era ni de derrota ni de remordimiento. En realidad, parecía molesta.

- No puedes hacerme esto, detective- dijo, en un tono muy bajo- ¿De verdad crees que tienes pruebas suficientes para acusarme? Mis abogados van a hacerte pedazos.

- Oh, así que puedes permitirte pagar abogados- Ulquiorra acabó de abrocharse la camisa y se dirigió al pasillo.

- Detective…- su voz sonó dura, vengativa- ¡_Detective_!- gritó. Él escuchó las esposas chocando contra la barra de hierro y miró por encima de su hombro y pensó que estaba muchísimo más guapa que antes, precisamente por haber dejado de fingir que era inocente.

- Mantente así de guapa, señorita Inoue- dijo, antes de salir por la puerta a las 8:49 de la mañana, exactamente.

…

Bueno, le había destrozado el móvil, así que tendría que coger el suyo para llamar a la Policía. Se sentó en el bordillo que había fuera del apartamento y esperó. En pocos minutos la calle se llenó de coches patrulla y las sirenas empezaron a darle a Ulquiorra dolor de cabeza. Debía de tener un aspecto terrible; el oficial Shiba frunció el ceño al acercarse a él.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

- Es cosa del karma, supongo- Ulquiorra movió su mandíbula de un lado a otro, para comprobar que no estuviera rota- Está arriba. Apartamento 2C.

Siguió a los policías dentro del edificio, pero no quiso entrar en el apartamento. Podrían imaginarse lo que había pasado ellos solitos y, además, lo último que necesitaba era ver cómo aquella mujer le gritaba. Ya estaba satisfecho con los sonidos que había logrado que hiciera, la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, pocos segundos después, dos policías salieron de la casa, gritándose el uno al otro.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡Se ha ido!

- Qué…- los empujó y entró en el apartamento, pasando de largo por el salón y el pasillo y llegando a… una habitación vacía. Lo único que quedaba eran las esposas- ¿Cómo ha…?- se giró, observando toda la casa. Casi todos los policías habían bajado ya a la calle, pero él prefirió subir las escaleras. ¡Joder, esa mujer estaba dándole más problemas de los que podía permitirse!

Abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea y se estremeció con la luz del sol. No había ni rastro de ella por ninguna parte. Subió hasta arriba del todo y dirigió la vista hacia el lado opuesto de la calle, donde estaba buscando la Policía. Entonces, atisbó una melena caoba, ondeando al viento.

A ciertos bloques de edificios de él, Orihime Inoue estaba subiéndose a una limusina negra, mientras un hombre de pelo negro y rostro severo le sujetaba la puerta. Se detuvo cuando vio a Ulquiorra y le dirigió una sonrisa antes de que la puerta se cerrara, aunque los cristales tintados evitaron que el mundo siguiera mirándola. Entonces, la limusina arrancó sin ninguna prisa, mezclándose con el tráfico matutino.

Ulquiorra se quedó completamente en shock. Podía haber echado a correr y haberle dicho a la Policía por dónde se había marchado, pero algo pegó sus zapatos al suelo de la azotea. No pudo decir de qué se trataba, pero era algo que le recordaba a sus días con la mafia: excitante, seductor, peligroso… igual que ella.

- Qué mujer tan fascinante- murmuró.

Por ahora, le daría algo de distancia. ¿Qué gracia tendría su trabajo, si partía del mismo punto que ella? Ninguna. Necesitaba nuevas pistas, más tiempo… Tal vez también un nuevo despacho, antes de que la mafia fuera a por él y le llenase de balazos. Tenía que advertir a sus amigos de que aquella mujer era una asesina y que tenía a la mafia de su lado. Tenía que tener cuidado. Tenía que ser listo.

Y esperaría con ganas a que llegara el día en el que volviera a ver a Orihime Inoue.

**Fin del oneshot**

_Bien, qué os ha parecido? Bueno, ya he escrito a Princess Kitty1 para que haga el favor de continuarlo, porque a mí me ha parecido… fantástico! Ha sido muy emocionante, la verdad. Además, soy fan de la novela negra, así que esta historia me ha fascinado especialmente. Tengo que buscar más historias de Ulquiorra y Orihime en este mundillo de la mafia, porque dan muchísimo de sí. Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Bueno, la verdad es que sí que es bastante raro, pero quizá por eso me gustó tanto. Era y sigue siendo la primera vez que leo algo tan extraño y me encantó, aunque es cierto que te quedas con ganas de más. Tengo pendiente otro oneshot de la misma autora y también es bastante rarito, así que a ver si lo traduzco y me dices qué tal (aunque creo que su estilo en general es bastante raro, así que no sé si te convencerá mucho XD). Espero que éste te haya gustado más, porque es de Princess Kitty1 y eso para muchos es una garantía! A ver si me pongo pronto con una historia larga para traducir y retomo las traducciones más de seguido. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Opino lo mismo que tú, a mí también me encanta ver a Ulquiorra tan sanguinario y sin remordimientos… Creo que es muy "él" o al menos, muy propio de una parte de él. Espero que este oneshot también te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Muchas gracias a ti, por leerlas todas! Por mucho que traduzca, la historia se quedaría muy vacía si la gente no la leyera, así que muchas gracias por hacerlo! Ais, yo también espero que algún día lo continúe, pero es raro que los oneshots se sigan… aún así, insistiré todo lo que pueda para que lo hagan. Un beso y gracias de nuevo!_

_**Chikytina**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Pues sí, la historia ha sido bastante extraña. No sé cómo me habría puesto yo, pero está claro que Orihime tuvo una especie de vínculo especial con Ulquiorra… y se nota! Tengo otro oneshot pendiente de la misma autora, así que a ver si lo termino pronto y lo subo. Un beso!_


	14. Decimocuarto oneshot (Whispering Mink)

_Este oneshot pertenece, de nuevo, a __**Whispering Mink**__. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!_

**Decimocuarto oneshot: La muerte de un muñeco puesta en marcha**

Su mundo se hizo pedazos cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la hoja se hundió en la fría carne de su tripa, despacio.

La espada no se detuvo; siguió adelante hasta que todo el frío filo hubo penetrado por completo en su antes perfecta piel. Él paró. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, sorprendidos. Después, ella pudo ver cómo el dolor se apoderó de él en forma de llanto y sus antes abiertos ojos, se cerraron de golpe.

Sus dientes se apretaron, sus rodillas empezaron a flaquear y, poco después, se sentó sobre ellas, conteniendo un grito ahogado.

Ella estaba aterrorizada e inmediatamente sintió su dolor en ella, nada más ver la expresión de dolor de Ulquiorra.

El fluido rojo empezó a salir de la herida abierta, tiñendo sus inocentes ojos más que ningún otro color había hecho antes. Rojo, el color de todas las cosas que había hecho por ella, durante su corta vida como ser con emociones. La pasión y el amor lo llevaron al límite, no dejándole más opción que luchar contra ese sentimiento, sabiendo en todo momento que no ganaría. Después de todo, un muñeco como él no debía de sentir emociones como aquéllas. Estaban hechas para llenarlo, antes de vaciarlo… como la sangre.

El vencedor, el amo del muñeco, había sido quien había dado el golpe. El fuerte acero de su zanpakuto estaba teñido del dolor rojo de la sangre.

Ella lloró lágrimas silenciosas, escondiéndolas con sus manos cuando se volvieron más visibles, mientras él trataba de permanecer despierto un par de segundos más, para ver aquellas lágrimas escondidas.

Casi en medio de una especie de trance, el muñeco trató de asir su zanpakuto una vez más, pero una fuerte mano se aferró a su cuello. La mano de su amo. Por un momento intercambiaron miradas, determinación contra desafío, justo antes de que el amo cogiera su arma de nuevo y rasgara la ya dañada piel.

El fluido rojo estaba por todas partes, tiñendo todo canto tocaba y dejando al muñeco con n sonido ahogado de dolor.

Orihime quiso hacer algo, necesitaba hacer algo, ¡tenía que hacer algo! Pero no pudo. Su papel se redujo al de mero espectador, sabiendo perfectamente que ella era la razón de su dolor.

Sus ojos se encontraron, verde afilado contra marrón profundo. Temió que la culpara de lo que estaba haciéndole su amo, pero no pareció importarle. La miró con ojos vacíos, que la perforaron más por dentro, llenándola con el sentimiento de la culpa y el amor, que luchaban por salir fuera. Estaba rompiéndole el corazón verlo así, al otrora orgulloso Cuarto Espada que se había ocupado de ella durante lo que parecía había sido una eternidad… roto, desamparado y condenado a una muerte inevitable que no tardaría en llegar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, justo antes de que el amo apretara más el cuello de su muñeco. Se escuchó un golpe aplastante, justo antes de que la luz que el muñeco había ganado a través de tanta experiencia, desapareciera de sus ojos verdes para siempre.

El amo sonríe encantado, soltando al muñeco poco a poco, hasta que el cuerpo sin vida golpea el suelo con un pequeño sonido.

Un muñeco no está hecho para amar a nadie más que a su amo y un muñeco tiene que estar siempre preparado para que se deshagan de él, cuando ya no resulta útil.

Deja que el muñeco pruebe las emociones y las ansiará para siempre, hasta que su amo provoque que ese amor se derrame como la sangre.

**Fin del oneshot**

_Hola! Qué os ha parecido este oneshot? Bueno, es bastante… raro, la verdad, como todos los de esta autora. Pero también son cortos e intensos, así que tenía muchas ganas de subir uno así. Además, ya es hora de que me ponga al día, que tenía unos cuantos oneshots a medio traducir y quería acabarlos cuanto antes XD. Bueno, ya me diréis qué os ha parecido y espero que también os guste mucho (es de la misma atora, pero… es lemon!). Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Me alegra que el fic te haya gustado! Sí, sé quién es Johnny Depp, pero no le he visto en esa película, la verdad. Tendré que mirar. En cuanto a Orihime, creo que ese rollo raro le ha quedado bastante bien; a ver si en el manga ocurre lo mismo y deja de ser la típica damisela en apuros de siempre (poco a poco va mejorando, pero queremos más!). Ais, espero que lo siga, aunque no tengo mucha fe… bueno, confiemos igualmente! Espero que este oneshot te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Jajaja, ya, hacen una pareja increíble! Y encima cada uno en un bando; eso es genial. Gracias a ti por leerlo y espero que este nuevo oneshot también te haya gustado, aunque sea bastante raro. Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__:hola! Sí, la verdad es que el fic ha quedado genial! No me fijé cuando los leí, pero la verdad es que ha estado genial y me lo he pasado bomba traduciéndolo, así que me alegra que haya gustado. Bueno, esta vez he actualizado bastante rápido y espero seguir así! Quiero ponerme al día con los oneshots, una traducción larga que tengo pendiente y el de "Crueles Intenciones", así que espero vernos por aquí más a menudo. Un beso!_


	15. Decimoqunto oneshot (Whispering Mink)

_Este oneshot pertenece de nuevo a __**Whispering Mink**__. Espero que los disfrutéis!_

**Decimoquinto oneshot: Secretos a la luz de la luna**

Él estaba ahí.

Llevaba deseando sentirlo desde que el destino cruel los hubo separado; el contorno de su pecho, la suavidad de sus labios y sus fuertes aunque gentiles manos sobre ella.

Cómo lo anhelaba.

Cuando se acercó a ella, la joven dejó escapar un suspiro de su aliento; el frío que radiaba siempre su cuerpo lograba que sintiera una sensación familia, en su columna.

Le cogió de la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia ella; su sola presencia bastó para ella y su olor le hizo sentirse como en casa.

No recordaba cómo había empezado… cómo acabaron enredados el uno al otro noche tras noche, iluminados únicamente por la luz de la luna que atravesaba los barrotes de su celda.

Y no recordaba cómo había terminado deseando sus violentas manos y las dolorosas marcas que le dejaban en el cuerpo. Por muy bestial o duro que fuera con ella, la joven sólo deseaba más.

_Era adicta al placer que le daba._

Orihime permitió que un pesado y sorprendente gemido se escapara de su garganta, cuando sintió aquellas manos familiares deslizándose por su cuerpo, encontrando pronto una zona bastante sensible, junto a su pecho.

Él la tocaba con maestría. Los suaves movimientos de sus palmas hacían que sintiera escalofríos por su columna y la impulsaban a aferrarse a su uniforme, para que supiera que lo deseaba.

No importaba que siguiera vestida o no; el simple tacto de sus manos contra su ropa bastaba para que ella lo invitara a seguir.

Sin embargo, Ulquiorra no era de los que se precipitaban… Orihime ya había aprendido eso. Por mucho que ella lo agarrara, animara o susurrara, él se mantenía frío y calmado. Siempre tenía el control.

Cuando ella apoyó las manos en su nuca, tocando despacio la suave piel que escondía el cuello de su uniforme de Espada, sintió como el áspero masaje se detuvo, sustituyéndose por la delicadeza de las yemas de sus dedos.

Ella movió su cuerpo contra el suyo, cuando él hubo abierto la parte delantera de su vestido, tratando de animarlo como pudo, mientras besaba sus mejillas con suavidad.

Su piel nunca cambiaría; seguiría siempre fría y áspera.

Cuando le hubo quitado el uniforme, dejándola en ropa interior, ella llevó sus manos a la espalda de su uniforme, aferrándose a él como si no le importara nada más.

Al instante, sintió que él le respondía; sus frías y poderosas manos se hundieron bajo sus muslos y ella sintió que el suelo desaparecía a sus pies.

Siempre le había asombrado la fuerza que tenía. Aunque tuviese un cuerpo muy delgado y poco musculoso, era los suficientemente fuerte como para levantarla, como si no pesara más que una pluma.

Ella llevó sus manos a sus hombros, para apoyarse, mientras él la conducía al sofá en el que solía dormir. Cuando su espalda tocó la tela, le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, para mantenerlo cerca de ella.

Rápidamente, ella sintió su lengua en su cuello, al tiempo que trababa de quitarle la camisa, la misma camisa que escondía gran parte de su preciosa piel.

Dándose cuenta de la intención, Ulquiorra separó una de sus manos del muslo y se abrió totalmente la parte superior del uniforme.

Ella se dio cuenta de que, la mayoría de las veces, no se quitaba la prenda totalmente, como si bastase con desabrocharla.

Y así fue.

Ella llevó sus dedos a su pecho, delineando su contorno, como si quisiera dibujar el mapa de su cuerpo, para recordarlo más adelante.

Sin embargo, él no la dejó mucho más tiempo desatendida y ella arqueó la espalda cuando sus manos se apartaron de sus pechos hacia su tripa, deteniéndose en el borde de sus bragas.

No se molestó en quitárselas, sino que directamente deslizó uno de sus dedos hacia el punto que le hacía retorcerse con sólo tocarla.

Por muchas veces que lo hubiese hecho antes, ella seguía extasiada y su respiración se volvió cada vez más agitada con cada movimiento de los dedos dentro de ella. Muchísimos y breves gemidos quisieron abandonar su boca, pero ella los contuvo con maestría.

Sin embargo, cada vez le costó más y más mantenerse en silencio y, cuando un segundo dedo le invadió también su interior, intensificando las sensaciones, finalmente permitió que los pujidos escaparan de su garganta.

Ella se retorció con desesperación, mientras él, totalmente ajeno a la estimulación que estaba dándole, le besaba la piel de su tripa.

Cuando ella empezó a moverse al ritmo de sus dedos, animándole y recibiendo con ganas la sensación, él se detuvo.

Ella se lamentó de eso y le atrajo hacia sí, dándole rápidos y desesperados besos por su cuello, frente y labios. Quería que continuase, sin dudar ni un segundo en hacerlo.

La respuesta a los besos fue bastante lenta, porque sus preciosos ojos verdes parecían más centrados en su pecho.

Con un rápido movimiento, ella se quitó el sujetador blanco y le animó a seguir, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas, mientras sus manos trataban de quitarle la ropa interior con más urgencia que nunca.

Él se sorprendió al ver lo acostumbrada y tranquila que se sentía con su cuerpo… y lo a salvo que estaba, pues le mostraba el suyo propio sin ninguna vergüenza.

No lo hacía de manera anti-natural ni forzada; lo deseaba, quería y _necesitaba_… y creía que a él le ocurría lo mismo.

Era recíproco.

Le quitó la cinta que le sujetaba los pantalones y él, sintiendo como si aquello fuese una señal, la cogió y arrastró hacia el sofá.

Ella chilló cuando él, sin previo aviso, le quitó las bragas y se introdujo en ella.

Aunque estuviera más que preparada, debido a la presión que estaba sintiendo en la tripa, le dolió igualmente. Por su parte, el Cuarto Espada lo sabía perfectamente.

Por eso, en lugar de sucumbir al placer que le daría olvidarse de ella y moverse dentro, empezó a besarle el escote; su suave y fría lengua se movía por su cuerpo, mientras sus manos le obligaban a separar las piernas, para poder entrar mejor en ella.

Cuando Orihime sintió que se había ajustado a su tamaño, se movió tímidamente contra él. Las pequeñas yemas de sus dedos se aferraron a su espalda, cuando el fuerte empujón tuvo lugar.

La sola fricción logró que un ronco y repentino gemido saliera de su boca y, por muchas veces que la hubiera llenado y hecho sentir una mezcla de dolor y placer, no era suficiente para ella.

Todo formaba parte del mismo círculo; él entraba en la habitación, el silencio los invadía y tarde o temprano acababan arrancándose la ropa el uno al otro, hasta que ambos estaban satisfechos.

Nunca hablaban; las acciones eran todo cuanto tenían y no hacía falta explicar lo que hacían.

Ella gritó profundamente cuando sintió que él se movía aún más rápido. Era imposible comparar la fuerza de sus embestidas con nada, pero aún así era como si cada movimiento fuese a romperla.

Su respiración se volvió cada vez más agitada, mientras se abrazaba al arrancar que tenía encima. Trató de imitar todos sus movimientos desesperadamente, pero era muy difícil hacerlo. Sólo en esas ocasiones ella podía ver un atisbo de interés en esos ojos verdes tan indiferentes… y, sólo en esas ocasiones, él se sentía casi vivo.

A pesar de que sus manos le agarrasen con fuerza los muslos y de que sus negras uñas se clavasen en su carne para evitar que se moviera, ella no podía evitar sentir cómo el placer la invadía.

Los penetrantes ojos verdes la miraban fijamente, ahogando el dolor ocasional, mientras ella le abrazaba con más fuerza y sentía que sus movimientos se intensificaban cada vez más.

Sus piernas se movían con cada impacto y la incesante presión de su tripa le forzó a mover la cabeza hacia un lado; su respiración acelerada, ahogada y suplicante de tomar aire, evitó que más zonas de su cuerpo quedaran cubiertas.

En las contadas veces en las que él le agarró de las caderas, ella gimió y arqueó su espalda, mientras la sensación de sus dedos lograba que ella se estremeciera cada vez más, con cada tacto.

Era despiadado e inagotable. Sus dedos se movían y sabían ya qué era lo que más placer le daba.

Y entonces, habló:

- Ríndete a mí.

Era la primera vez que hablaba durante sus "sesiones" y, al escuchar su voz, ella casi olvidó el intenso estímulo que estaba a punto de volverla loca.

Nunca hablaba en esos momentos…

Un sonoro gemido se escapó de su garganta, mientras él le daba más placer con sus dedos, dibujando figuras circulares y logrando que su nombre se formara en su lengua y labios, como si de un canto de placer se tratara.

Ella tembló cando la colisión se produjo; su cuerpo se estremeció y sus ojos se cerraron, mientras arañaba el uniforme del Cuarto Espada, que aún le colgaba de los hombros.

Su respiración se fue calmando, aunque no dejaba de sentir los profundos y duros movimientos dentro de ella.

Él jamás gemía, aunque ella podía sentir cuándo sus movimientos se incrementaban y cómo su cuerpo se presionaba más fuerte contra el de ella, al acercarse el momento de llegar al clímax.

Su cuerpo se revoloteó y sintió la suave sensación de que él se liberaba dentro de ella, sensación que la envolvió por completo.

Ella trató desesperadamente de aferrarse a él, incluso al terminar.

Él se removió dentro de ella, como si quisiera asegurarse de haber terminado, antes de que sus movimientos murieran poco a poco. Después apartó la fría mano blanca, que le había hecho a ella llegar a la cima del placer.

Ella nunca esperaba que él se quedase… y, aún así, se sentía algo decepcionada cuando momentos después se alejaba de ella, completamente exhausta.

Tan sólo pudo observar, con mirada impasible, cómo se vestía. Se ató la cinta que sujetaba sus pantalones, aunque, por algún extraño motivo, siempre se dejaba la camisa abierta, después de sus "sesiones".

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente y susurró suavemente, antes de que él se marchara:

- Me rendí a ti hace mucho tiempo…

**Fin del oneshot**

_¡Hola a todos! Qué tal, qué os ha parecido este oneshot? Bueno, es 99% lemon, pero me ha gustado mucho cómo lo ha escrito la autora. Es muy frío y muy dinámico; apenas te da tiempo a ver lo que pasa entre ellos y apenas reconocen que se gustan. Me gusta cuando la relación entre Ulquiorra y Orihime es tan seca y llena de barreras, a vosotros no? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente! Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Bueno, aquí tienes tu lemon! Ya, la verdad es que la muerte de Ulquiorra sigue siendo algo difícil de creer (no creo ni que lo esté en el manga XD), pero tenía ganas de traducir algo distinto, más sangriento, sádico y fatal. Siento haber tardado y espero que éste te haya gustado. Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Sí, fue Aizen quien lo mató y supongo que Hime no hizo nada, porque no podría. Pobre, ya en el manga se ve que es demasiado para ella ver cómo Ulquiorra "muere", así que esperemos que reviva pronto. Espero que éste te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**CaFanel**__: hola! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tanto el fic. A mí me llamó mucho la atención y me encanta cuando ocurren estas cosas tan catastróficas para los personajes. Nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso!_

_**ShinigamiRiku**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el fav, espero que los demás oneshot te hayan gustado igual. Un beso!_


	16. Decimosexto oneshot (Princess Kitty1)

_La autora de este oneshot es la genial __**Princess Kitty1 **__y los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo._

**Decimosexto oneshot: Estremecerse**

En Hueco Mundo, sólo podía tocar a alguien para hacerle daño.

Era un mundo donde el poder era lo único que tenía valor; donde, para sobrevivir, era costumbre devorar a quien quiera que se interpusiera en el camino de uno. No hacerlo era casi como rendirse, como mostrar el cuello a los colmillos ajenos.

La amistad no existía. No había lazos familiares reales. Las uniones se formaban hasta que desaparecían o vagaban eternamente hambrientos, engañados por la paciencia y la razón.

El enemigo estaba por todas partes y podía encontrarse en cualquiera.

La fuerza implicaba la seguridad. Aquellos que mostraban sus colmillos a los débiles se mantenían entre los fuertes, mientras que éstos se escondían en las dunas desnudas. Mientras que los poderosos elegían caminar, los demás desaparecían.

La fuerza era la única moneda. Compraba el tiempo. Aunque nadie podía explicar por qué el tiempo era una materia prima tan buena en Hueco Mundo. El tiempo se definía como la prolongación de la existencia. La existencia implicaba soledad, paranoia, miseria; pero el instinto llevaba a uno a buscarla obsesivamente. Y como el tiempo se conseguía con la fuerza, había que tomar una decisión.

Uno podía no ser fuerte y tener compañeros, sin importar cuánto durara con ellos.

La primera vez que ella trató de alcanzarlo, él se apartó.

A un humano no le habría molestado que ella lo llamara, despreocupadamente, utilizando ese sufijo, pero él no era ningún humano. Venía de un mundo mucho más lejano, donde la confianza era el arma de los listos. Y no toleraría que ella pensase que podría acercarse a él.

Ahora, ella era una de ellos. Sus palabras también tenían colmillos y garras.

La segunda vez que ella lo alcanzó, su tiempo se había acabado.

Ya no le haría daño aunque lo tocara. Era imposible que lo destrozara más de lo que ya había hecho.

En el mundo humano, tocar servía para muchas cosas.

Permitía darse cuenta de qué había alrededor, cuando la oscuridad se cernía o cuando costaba observar. Tocar significaba aprender. Uno aprendía que los fogones quemaban al encenderlos y evitaba tocarlos. Si el suelo estaba mojado y deslizante, si el hielo crujía, si el suelo temblaba, era demasiado peligroso intentar caminar.

Tocar también permitía atraer la atención. Una persona que caminase sin dirección fija, podría detenerse al ver el tráfico. Podía darse unos golpecitos en el hombro a alguien que estuviese escuchando música y hacerle una pregunta. Una suave bofetada podía despertar a alguien profundamente dormido, cuando las palabras no fuesen suficientes.

Pero lo más importante era que tocar permitía curar. Los bebés prematuros seguían con vida gracias a la estimulación de padres y médicos. Una mano en el hombro podía reconfortar a alguien a quien le doliese una herida emocional. Los miedos morían al sentir el abrazo de un ser querido.

Y éste era el motivo por el que la mujer tocaba. Eso fue lo que quiso hacer al tratar de agarrarlo, convirtiéndose él en cenizas.

La breve conexión que se produjo entre el mundo de ella y el de él comenzó una guerra de ideas opuestas. Sus manos sólo sabían destruir; las de ella sólo sabían curar. Al final, el poder de ella fue tal que dominó la realidad.

A través del tacto, él se volvió alguien nuevo.

La tercera vez que ella lo alcanzó, él se apartó.

Aunque vivía en su mundo, donde devorar a los demás consistía en ganar más dinero que ellos, no podía olvidar lo aprendido en Hueco Mundo. Y sabía que su tacto podía hacer que lo lograse.

Ella parecía sorprendida; hasta dolida. Sólo había querido saber qué opinaba él sobre algo. Su inocencia le cabreaba. ¿Es que no lo entendía?

Ella era más fuerte que él.

Le hacía ser más precavido.

Ella se entristecía cada vez que él reculaba.

No porque sintiera que estaba rechazándola –no, no era tan ingenua. Lloraba por él porque sabía, sin que él dijese nada, que le habían hecho daño antes. Se estremecía de manera inconsciente. Habían tenido que pasar muchos años hasta que ella permitiese que la tocaran, sin hacerlo.

Él, en cambio, se sorprendió al saber que el mundo humano y Hueco Mundo tuvieran algo tan siniestro en común.

Cuando él trató de alcanzarla, ella se acercó a él. _Siempre_ se acercaba. Al margen del daño que hubiese sufrido en el pasado, ella jamás permitiría que el conocimiento, la calma, el poder de curación que tenía el tacto, desapareciesen por su culpa.

Y esa vez, él siguió su ejemplo. No se apartó cuando la mano de ella entró en contacto con su piel. Fue un proceso lento, lleno de reveses, pero ella fue paciente con él. Sabía perfectamente que ese miedo era algo muy difícil de olvidar.

Él descubrió que amar a alguien justificaba tocarlo.

Tal vez, subconscientemente, ése fue el motivo de que tratase de alcanzarla. Tenía sentido desde un punto de vista vagamente filosófico, que perdía todo el sentido cuando él deslizaba la mano por su muslo.

Tocar era una manera de expresar el afecto. Entrelazar los dedos, rozar las narices, buscar los labios; un brazo alrededor de la cintura, sujetar ligeramente la nuca, un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja. Que alguien permitiera tocarlo era estar seguro de que esa persona no tenía miedo.

Porque, en el mundo humano, uno no tenía que estar preocupado por los colmillos que pudieran clavarse en el cuello. La vida se reducía a escucharla hablar de sueños sin sentido, juguetear con su pelo mientras veía la televisión y mirarla, adormeciéndose al hacerlo.

Y, en el mundo humano, la única fuerza que necesitaba era la necesaria para cogerla en brazos.

**Fin**

_Hola a todos! Cuánto tiempo! Esta vez os he traído un drabble de Princess Kitty1 que espero os haya gustado mucho. La historia se hace algo corta, pero era bonita así que decidí traducirla en cuanto la vi! Creo que ella ha hecho un par de oneshots más que tienen muy buena pinta, así que espero traducirlos cuanto antes. _

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegro de que te gustara el oneshot y espero que éste también. Ais, ojalá Tite te oiga :'( Un beso!_

_**Orihime Chuuu**__: hola! Jaja, me alegro de que te guste la colección. Aquí va otro para aumentarla! Gracias a ti por leer las historias que traduzco. Un beso!_

_**Kumikoson4**__: hola! Gracias por comentar en tantos oneshots, menuda molestia! Espero que éste también te guste. La verdad es que son muy distintas unas historias de otras, pero me alegro de que te estén gustando todas. Un beso!_

_** -chan**__: hola! Gracias por el cumplido! La verdad es que me gustan los oneshots intensos y creo que casi todos lo son bastante. Esta relación da para mucho! Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido éste. Un beso!_

_**angel**__: hola! De nada y gracias a ti por leerlo. Un beso!_

_**Guest1**__: hola! De nada, para mí es un placer traducir estas historias. Y me alegro mucho de que gusten! Espero que este nuevo oneshot te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso!_

_**JenSchiffer**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Ya, la verdad es que hay muchos que dan para una historia entera, pero qué se le va a hacer… Al menos tenemos el oneshot! Espero que éste te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Guest2**__: hola! Gracias por el review y un beso!_

_**Gabriela**__: hola! Jaja, a mí los lemon también me gustan mucho. Les pega muchísimo a esta pareja. Pues romanticona no sé si encontraré, porque casi todas las que he encontrado son demasiado ooc y Ulquiorra no parece ni él. Pero bueno, seguiré buscando! Un beso!_

___: hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te estén gustando mucho. Éste es de la autora de "Musa", así que espero que haya dejado el listón alto (aunque sea breve). Un beso!_


End file.
